Impress Me
by Xai16
Summary: He wants to win her love but can his feelings reach her? She really likes him but her heart is so lost in the past that she doesn't know how to look forward. So all hope lies in a runaway that might bring them together. A Dramatic BrooklynXOC FanFic. SPOILER ALERT!
1. Chapter 1: Lost In New York

_**Impress Me**_

_(**A/N**) Thank You for reading my very first publishing. Black Gargie inspired me with Dark Angel of the Skies. You should thank her for my awesomeness._

_****__Disclaimer__: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN. No copyright infringement intended. All rights to Gargoyles belong to their respective owners._

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – Lost In New York**_

_Over the seas, the ship swayed from side to side. All was dark in the freight on the cargo ship and one could easily lose balance trapped in there. The young gargoyle couldn't keep her footing long enough to find a way out but she kept trying all the same. She had been trapped in there for many a night and grew weary of sea travel. _

Outside, she heard man on the ship. "I'm getting tired of this ship, when do we get to port?" said one in a heavy brazillian tounge. "Doon't ye be worryin, ladi. We'll be getting' therre in half a foort night." said the other in a deep Scottish brogue. "I've got some cheese me bonnie lass gave me before we left. It should calm yer nerves a wee bit."

Six nights and seven days passed. With nothing to do but dodge shifting cargo, it felt like forever. On the evening of the seventh day, the cargo ship made port in Hudson River. Finally the swaying and the shifting had almost stopped. Man could be heard outside once more. "Come on lad, time we unload."

"I can't wait to see what's in New York. I've heard it's a place of dreams." The men opened the door to the freight. "It's a place yoo'll get mugged in if yer not careful."

The young gargoyle darted out of the freight and into the night. "Did yoo see that?"

"Not unless you saw it." Yells of a monster echoed about the port. The young gargoyle ran on all fours to gain any speed she could; dodging men, freights, equipment, and light poles, racing away from the port and concealing herself in the dark alleyways of Manhattan. "What was that?"

"I doon't know an' I doon't want to." The darkness here was nothing like the shores only lit by moon light when it was out. It did not safely conceal her from the dangers of man. In fact, it concealed man more than it did her.

"Hey look, it's one of those gargoyle things." She spun around and there, emerging from the shadows, was a group of street thugs. "It's got some long, pretty hair. What's your hurry, doll?"

"What's it doing here?"

"Who cares? It's on our turf. I'd say that deserves a warm Blazers greeting."

The men came at her with chains, guns, knives, bats, and metal rods. Before they could be used on her, she fled out of the alleyway and onto the street. On all fours, she ran and ran trying desperately to lose them. Two of them fired their guns. Luckily, street thugs rarely could hit water even if they fell out of a boat. She tumbled onto the ground out of shock but only for a moment. As soon as she regained her footing, the chase was on again.

Alley after alley, she darted in and out trying to disorient them, her breath slipping away from her with each step. After twenty minutes of running, she lost them. Tired and exhausted of all breath, she collapsed behind a dumpster until she could breathe through her nose again. At the end of the alley, there were some boxes arrange like a shelter. In them were many sheets and a few pillows, all dirty.

Moments later, a high pitched scream came from the sheets. A child of the sheets was staring back at her with great light blue eyes. The boy backed away to the other side of the boxes shrilling, attracting curious people. There was a brick wall that she could have leaped over had she not been exhausted from crate-travel and fleeing for her very life. Only logical option was to rush in and muffle him. "Probably just some kid that saw a spider." As they left, the gargoyle let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't scream again. Just give me a moment to catch my breath." Her voice gently reverberated the accent of a Hispanic. She loosened her grip over his mouth but quickly tightened it when he tried to scream again, "Listen, I'm not here to hurt you. If I was, you'd be soaking in your own blood by now. Just…" she sighed, "just, please don't scream."

The boy looked at her puzzled as she let go of his mouth. "A-are you a gargoyle?"

"Why, you got a problem with that?" he shook his head violently. Her stomach growled ferociously. After ten nights in a cargo freight, she was relentlessly hungry. "Are you going to eat me?"

She sighed heavily. "I'm not _that_ hungry. Tamales would be bueno." The boy relaxed a little. "All I have is corndogs and cans."

"What's a corndogs?" The boy rummaged through the sheets and pulled out a corndog, half frozen and bitten off. "There's only one left but…" Without hesitation, she snatched the meat from him and wolfed it down. "Ay dios, that's good. Do you have anymore?"

The child handed over a can of tomato sauce and noodles which she took little time eating. It went all at once and so fast she forgot to breathe, "Thank you…uh…"

"It's Kale."

"Kale. Gracias. I haven't eaten much in weeks." Kale sighed with a faint grunt, "That was my last bit…" The gargoyle stopped licking the can and looked at how empty it was, "I…I'm so sorry…"

"Nah, I had to get more anyway. Just as long as you don't eat me and give my brain to your alien overlord." The gargoyle giggled, the boy mistook it for insult, "What's so funny?"

"You. Gargoyles don't eat children. And we certainly have no dealings with aliens. Who told you that?" she kept giggling so the boy changed the subject, "So what's your name?" She calmed her laughter enough, "Don't have one. Don't really need one." Kale was quiet for a moment, "Oh."

"So tell me Kale, why do you sleep in boxes?"

"I ran away from home to find my mom. Dad said she died but I saw her at the Puerto Rican Day Parade, so I've been looking for her."

"How do you even know…" Her stomach began growling again.

"There's a QuickMart around the corner. I could take you there." Kale got up and ran to the mouth of the alley and into the light. He was about four and a half feet tall with dark skin and short black hair, wearing denim jeans too long for his legs, a tan t-shirt, and a moss-green, striped jacket. He looked around the corner and motioned her to come when it was safe.

She crawled out of the stacked boxes and followed him into the light. He turned around to see her approaching him. She was almost six feet tall with wavy cherry-red hair all down her back and a lock or two hanging just over her eye. She had two pairs of small horns leaning backward and her ears were fin-like, colored of ivory, with one star earring on the right. Her lips shined like gold.

Her skin was orange and her wings were like bats but the flaps were pearl white. She wore a white, strapless tank top tied together down the middle and embroidered jean shorts of cerulean. Her hands donned black palm-gloves and her feet, black leggings that stopped mid thigh, just below her shorts, leaving her toes exposed.

Kale gawked in awe. "Woah, cool threads, but you'll stand out like that, we need to get you a disguise."

"Wait here." The gargoyle popped over the wall, her body now able to withstand the strain on her arms. Kale listened carefully but for a while only heard silence. After a few minutes, there was a cry from a man then silence again; then another man minutes later, then quiet. When she hopped back over the wall, she was wearing a gray trench coat and a hoody under that. "Will this work?"

Her wings, ears, and horns were hidden, and her fish-like tail was low enough that most wouldn't notice it so he nodded hesitantly. She followed him out of the alley, down a few blocks, into another alley which turned twice until he stopped before going into the street. He pointed to a convenience store across the street sitting on a corner. "There's lots of food in there. But the shop keeper's still in there. We'll have to wait until he uses the bathroom or two or more people take his attention."

"Or…" She crossed the street while taking off her disguise, walked right into the store and up to the counter. The man was reading a magazine and didn't even look up. "Excuse me, do you have any Don Julio?"

"Please present identification showing proof of age," the man's speech was totally lifeless and sounded so scripted, "Acceptable forms of ID are a driver's license, military ID, or civilian I…D"

The man finally looked up from his paper and froze while she coyly moved her hair behind her ear and leaned over the counter, "Aw, so my pretty face isn't enough for you?"

"Gargoyle!" the man yelled as he darted out of the shop crying for the police. Kale came in as soon as he was gone.

"Not bad. We better hurry up. He'll be back soon with cops." Kale got straight to work while the gargoyle stared confused at everything on the shelves, "What am I grabbing here? None of this looks familiar."

"Don't worry. I got you covered. Just help me carry some of this." The boy grabbed a tone of colorfully wrapped items, some cans, some microwavable items, a flash light and batteries, and all the hotdogs, donuts, and brownies he could from the counter.

"Alright, let's go."

They stuffed all the food in bags and ran back across the street, almost laughing the whole time. After another four minutes, the shop keeper finally came back with cops, but they never found the thieves. Kale and his new friend feasted on the snacks. "Well, what do you think?"

"Not bad. still not hot tamales, though."

"What are tamales?"

"It's popular back in Costa Rica."

"Is that where you're from?"

"Yeah."

"Then how'd you get here?"

"My little brother wanted to play hide-and-seek. Somehow it moved to a cargo ship and I got shut in a crate by mistake. Don't know how long I was in there but there was nothing edible to eat."

"How'd you survive?"

"Cardboard and rain water dripping in. I don't know how I'll get back yet, but I'll think of something." Kale found a pizza box from a few days ago in his little hideout and it still had one semi-eaten peperoni and sausage piece left. He offered it to the gargoyle but she refused it while cleaning out a can of soup. He downed it and followed up with a bottle of soda. "So have you found your mom is yet?"

"Nope, but I have a picture of her." Kale showed her the picture of a man and a woman holding a baby, "That's my dad and that's my mom holding me when I was a baby. That's how I knew it was her. I've stared at that so long there's no way I'd mistake it."

He pointed at each of them so she could identify them. Looking over the picture, she couldn't help but think back to holding her little sister like that just after she hatched, "You were a cute human."

Kale blushed, "Don't call me cute. Guys don't like to be called cute."

She giggled, "Alright then. What's they're names?"

Kale pointed at the two again as he answered. "My dad's name is Clyde and my mom's name is Cielo."

"That means 'heaven' in my tongue." she asserted almost excitedly, "Where is she from?"

"I don't know." he replied, "Dad didn't talk about her much. Hey, I never got your name."

"I don't have one. Gargoyles aren't born with mothers to name us."

"Then I'll name you. You could…nah. It'd be weird if I named you like my mom…but I can't think of anything." They thought for a moment, then the gargoyle spoke.

"If you take out the first 'e', the word is haven and it technically means the same thing."

"Ok, that's your name: Haven"

"I can live with that I guess." Suddenly, the sky opened up and it began to rain. In minutes, it was pouring.

The cardboard ceiling began to drip. "Get under here." She took him under her wing and held him close. Kale yawned and laid his head on her lap. She didn't mind at all. "Tomorrow, can you take me flying with you?"

"Uh…" Kale lifted his head, "You've got wings. Don't you use them to fly?"

"Well, I can't exactly walk in sunlight, much less fly."

"Then tomorrow night?"

"Well…we'll worry about tomorrow night when it comes. Just throw a cover over me until then." The boy closed his eyes and let the sound of the rain lull him to sleep.

The next morning, he awoke to find his friend stone. He didn't have time to freak out since he began throwing up and developing cramps throughout his gut. He also had a serious urge to use the bathroom. With no toilet anywhere, he had to use a box. The pain continued for hours, long into the evening when the sun set on another day in Manhatten.

Haven began awakening from her solid, slumber and stretched until she hit a box over her head. The first thing she saw was Kale, writhing in pain from cramps and nausea. "Kale?! Are you okay?"

"No, *groan* It hurts!"

"What hurts?"

"My stomach!" He groaned loudly. "What's wrong with your stomach?"

He started groaning even louder then he threw up in the box next to his pillow. "Maybe there's some medicine in that convenience store. I'll be right back."

She went through the alleys and street and into the convenience store. She had the trench coat and hoodie on but the store keeper wasn't fooled and was ready for her with a new rifle. "Stay back monster!"

"Look, I don't have time for you. Just give me stomach me…" he fired a shot, poor shot since his eyes were half closed. Instead, he took out a light near the refrigerated drinks. The man aimed his rifle at her neck but was so scared he couldn't hold it steady. She snatched the rifle from him and broke the trigger.

"Yeah, no." She then gave him back his now useless weapon and took his collar into her hand and brought him close. "Either you help me or I help myself. Now, where can I find some medicine for an upset stomach?"

Meanwhile, across the street, Kale was groaning so loud that he attracted the attention of a gang walking the streets.

"God, what is that noise. It sounds like a dying kid." They rounded the corner to where Kale was. "Lucky guess."

"So what's a kid like you doing such a long, long way from home? Your old lady must be worried sick."

"Yeah, she'll be saying 'oh my darling wittle baby is out there a~ll alone. What if someone comes along and takes advantage of that?"

"Hey guys, looks like the kid's livin' in here." The man picked up a Reeses Cup and nommed it down. "Hey, that's mine." Another man picked the kid up by his jacket collar. "Didn't you're mommy ever teach you to share with guests."

"Jerks, put me down." Suddenly, the urge could be denied no longer and he threw up on the man holding him. "Ew, gross!"

He threw Kale to the ground and kicked him into the boxes. The boxes fell everywhere. "The little shit just spewed on me."

He walked over and started kicking the kid while his boys just watched, "Can't say I blame the guy."

"He's lucky though: at least it wasn't Marco. That guy's got a mad itch." At that moment, a voice drew their attention. "You guys are a real class act, picking a fight with a sick kid?"

They turned around to see Haven standing behind them. She only had the trench coat on. "Well looky here. You get back from a Halloween party sweetheart?"

"Did they bore you? You just wanted some real company, huh?" he grabbed a lock of her hair and sniffed it, to which she twisted his wrist out of place. As he screamed in agony, she removed the coat and revealed herself.

"It's that monster from last night!"

"Kale! You okay?!" Kale didn't answer. "He won't be getting up for a while so we can play without interuptions." Haven's eyes started glowing. She leaped at them to attack. Throwing most aside and punching the rest. Her tail stunned most followed by either a foot or fist. She tossed the trench coat over two of them and tied it off with their chains, dumping them in the dumpster. She ripped out a bar in the fire escape and hung one up there.

One took out his gun ready to fire. She grabbed the barrel the wrong way and the man fired a bullet right into her right palm. She grasped her hand in pain but got over it quickly to sqeeze the bones in his had to cracking in uncommon places. One caught her hair and pulled her to the ground as another took a crowbar to her back thrice. He was about to strike again when out of nowhere, he was knocked back and the one holding her hair followed.

Haven pushed herself off the ground quite strained now that it hurt to move, unaware of what just happened, when a raddish-red hand appeared before her. When she looked up, all she saw was a silhouette of another gargoyle outlined before the over-head street light. The only things she could make out were wings and shining, silver hair.

* * *

**A/N**: No sence in denying it. We all know who it is. Sorry for finally bringing him in at the last moment. I needed to build up to it. Hope you enjoyed and plan to read more. I went back to fix this chapter so it will match the tone of the story I'm trying to tell. And there were a few mistakes that needed correcting.

Go to my deviantArt page to see Haven. My sister's a budding animator and she drew the original but I upgraded it and changed quite a bit. I've never taken an art class to learn how to do this stuff so I'll ask for help from time to time but the more recent ones and some of the old ones are purely my work...A~nd then there's that one I just cheated on all together. but the link is below, copy and paste, delete the space, and don't forget the dot-com. And enjoy.

xai16. deviantart

/gallery/33636029


	2. Chapter 2: New Faces

_**Impress Me**_

_(**A/N**) Thank You for reading my very first publishing. Black Gargie inspired me with Dark Angel of the Skies. You should thank her for my awesomeness._

_****__Disclaimer__: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN. No copyright infringement intended. All rights to Gargoyles belong to their respective owners._

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – New Faces**_

_A scarlet hand appeared before her. As she looked up, her eyes beheld a silhouette outlined before the over-head street light. The only things she could make out were wings and shining, silver hair. Finally, the glowing shadow spoke in a soft tone._

"Are you alright?" Haven took the hand and let it help her up. "Thanks." As she made it to her feet – with much effort thanks to the sharp pain in her back – the dark figure became recognizable. He had scarlet skin and wings. He had a beak-like mouth and his hair was pasty white.

Regaining her senses, she turned to check on Kale. He was being protected by another gargoyle, smaller with caramel-colored skin and webbed wings. "The kid's fine." He pulled Kale out from under the fallen boxes. "There's three of 'em now!"

"I don't care if there's thirty of 'em! Take 'em out!" The thugs started for them. The red one swatted them away and threw them about before they could attack. Any that didn't run away were thrown into a nearby dumpster in hardly any time at all. "That takes care of the trash. So who's got the dishes?"

Haven rushed over to Kale taking him from the caramel gargoyle. "Kale? Come on niño, wake up." The boy opened his eyes a little. Haven let out a sigh of relief. "Cool, more gargoyles."

"Yeah, pequeño, you forget about your stomach ache?" If Kale did forget, he was surely reminded by the urge once again. He pushed away from Haven and threw up in his little box.

"What did he eat?" asked the caramel gargoyle. "Just a triangle with cheese and meats."

"It was a pizza." Kale called. The bronze gargoyle inspected the pizza box, "How old was it?"

"A few days o…" another belch. "It may be food poisoning. Unrefrigerated meats can do that." chimed in the red gargoyle. Kale finally finished throwing up before Haven crawled over. She grabbed the medicine from her pouch and a bottle of water from the pile of boxes. He took two pills with a Lot of fuss then buried his face into Haven's side. "It still hurts."

"Give it some time to work, okay?" Kale nodded then gasped, "Your hand…"

"Don't fuss about it. It will be fixed by tomorrow. So… *turns around* …who are we thanking for the help?" The caramel one answered first. "I'm Lexington."

"And I'm Brooklyn." Lexington took a rip at his breech cloth and gave it to Haven for her hand. "Thanks. Haven, and this is Kale."

"Your accent doesn't sound like it's from around here, if you don't mind me asking." Brooklyn stated. "Costa Rica, and I don't."

"She just got in off a boat." Kale blurted, "She's been staying with me."

"Well you're not safe here anymore. You can come to our place if you want and we can get both your injuries looked at." Lexington insisted, "It's better than an alley."

"This is your alley, Kale, so it's your call." Kale shifted to balance him own weight, "Let's go. I'm tired of this alley."

Haven tried to pick him up but her hand started hurting and so did her back so Lexington offered to take him while Brooklyn turned his back to her to climb on, "You can't glide with your back like that."

"Right, my back." Approaching the wall, Haven tightened her grip especially constricting, "You okay?"

"No." Just then, they heard men shouting, "Over here, Marco! They can't have gone far!"

"Sorry. Hold on best you can." he started climbing the wall of the building. Not half way up, Brooklyn felt her heart beat against his back. The men rounded the corner in time to catch Haven's tail going onto the three story roof. "Up there!"

Lexington helped them onto the roof and double checked their advantage; the men were already in the other alley trying to access the fire escape while others were breaking into the building to climb the flights to the roof. They ran to the next building, leaping over the gap and clinging to the wall. The men were reaching the previous roof just as Brooklyn was getting over the top of the second. They fired at Lexington and Kale, luckily missing as Kale would have been the first to get hit.

Now that they had another few minutes before the thugs could reach them, they got ready to take off. Thinking Haven was having trouble hanging on he picked her up in the front, much to her protest, "Hang on to me."

"Wait!" But before she could protest any further, the hoodlums were bursting through the attic door and Brooklyn was leaping off the five story ledge and gliding away. Kale, despite his aiments, rooted in excitement. Haven shut her eyes and buried her face into his shoulder. Brooklyn felt her pounding heart beating a mile a minute and her breath in short, panicked puffs against his chest.

'_Is she in that much pain? Was I too rough?_' His thoughts meshed a little as a faint scent of ocean mists filled his nose. It was coming from her hair, a side effect of living in costal Costa Rica he imagined. He was gentler with her nonetheless to avoid causing further pain.

Soon, they were back home at Castle Wyvern atop Xanatos Tower. "We're here." Lexington told Kale as he gazed at the castle's majesty. As soon as he let down the kid, he took off to explore; apparently the medicine kicked in, "This place is HUGE!"

Brooklyn let Haven down slowly and the more her feet made contact with the ground, the slower her pulse. A large gargoyle came to greet them, "Lexington, Brooklyn, who have you brought home with you?"

"This is Haven. She's from Costa Rica, and…Kale ran off somewhere." Lexington answered. Goliath smiled at Haven who tried not to stare, "It's nice to see a new face around here." the great gargoyle exclaimed. Haven only nodded in response catching her breath.

"They lost their alleyway to the Blazers gang. Is it okay for them to stay here a while?" Lexington requested. "Of course. Our home is open to you if you will stay."

Goliath held out his hand to her. "Come child, I will not harm you." She stared into the eyes of the great gargoyle. In truth, she had never seen such a large gargoyle before in her life. It frightened her a little. Realizing she hadn't moved since he appeared, she slowly reached out her hand to his and took it. When they touched, the trance in her eyes broke and she looked away. "Sorry. I've…never seen such a large gargoyle."

"Do not worry. You will get used to it. I am Goliath."

'_That's a fitting name_' she thought as she continued to look down trying not to stare again. "Hola…"

"Come, I would like you to meet the others." He let go of her hand and beckoned her to follow. She trailed behind him a few steps with Lexington and Brooklyn on either side of her, descending a flight of stairs and into an impressive hallway. Goliath led them to a room with a tv. Inside was an aged gargoyle with a bad eye and a gargoyle beast curled up next to him. "Hudson, I'd like you to meet someone."

The old gargoyle turned to face them. "Aye, so who might this lass be?" He got up to greet them with the gargoyle beast following close behind. "Haven, this is Hudson. Hudson, Haven."

"Welcome to Castle Wyvern, lass. I hope ye feel at home."

"Gracias." The gargoyle beast could wait no longer. He pounced onto her and soaked her face in a coat of drool. "Iche."

"And this is Bronx." The creature woofed and panted. "Nice to meet you Bronx, and you salivary glands." She rubbed his ears in a way that made his leg twitch. When he rolled on his back, she rubbed his tummy up and down earning more kicks from his leg. "He really likes you." Brooklyn assured her. "You just gotta know where to rub. Not much different from dogs." she replied.

"Come, there are still others to meet." Goliath called. "Goliath, I have to watch Alex now. See you later." They watched as Lexington ran down the halls until he turned a corner and left their sight. "Who's Alex?"

"You'll see." Next, Goliath took them to a kitchen where a round, bluish gargoyle was with another female gargoyle. Next to her was a small boy with Band-Aids all over him. "And that's Kale." she told Goliath. The boy turned around as did the gargoyles. "Hi, Haven. Broadway was just teaching me and Angela how to make chocolate pudding. And he made me ginger tea."

"Initially, I was just teaching Angela when this kid found us. We cleaned him up." They came towards them. Kale stared in awe at Goliath towering over him. "Woah."

"Kale, this is Goliath." The female presented Kale to Goliath. Goliath knelt down to address him at a more suitable level. "It is nice to meet you, child."

"How did you get so big?" Kale asked. Goliath chuckled. "I'm told to tell young ones that it's because I eat my vegetables."

Kale groaned, "But vegetables are so gross." Broadway put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Not if you cook 'em right."

"Haven, this is Broadway. And this is Angela, my daughter." Angela took her hand. "I can't remember the last time I had female company." Haven stated.

"Kinda makes you feel outnumbered, huh?" The two girls giggled as if they became close friends from the start. "Come. There are still more friends to meet."

"More gargoyles?!" Kale asked eagerly. "No, but still family…sorta." Brooklyn answered.

Haven hesitated on following hearing that, turning Kale's attention, "You coming?" Haven swallowed, "Sure."

They came to a large double door. "They should all be in here." Goliath added. Beyond the doors was a grand master bedroom. A man and a woman stood next to a cradle and Lexington holding an infant. The man was the first to take notice of them. "Goliath. It seems your clan growing."

"Haven, this is Xanatos, the owner of this place." Haven looked at them coldly. "This is Haven. And this is my young friend, Kale." Kale rushed over to see the baby. "What's his name?"

"Alexander. Cute, isn't he?" Fox replied. Finally, Haven broke her silence, "Thanks for the hospitality." Her tone was firm and actually directed towards the Goliath, but Xanatos didn't seem bothered by her intrepid offensive.

"It's no trouble really. Come and go as you please. This is my wife, Fox, and this is our son Alexander." Fox smiled, also disregarding her hostility, "Stay as long as you like. We hope you find yourself comfortable." Haven pause for but a moment. "Thank you but that won't be necessary. Let's go, Kale."

She turned around and hurried down the hall, Kale hesitantly trailing behind her. Brooklyn looked at Goliath, then Lexington, both of which had the same confused look as he did. "Don't look so surprised. You were the same way when you first came here." Xanatos stated.

Brooklyn motioned to Goliath that he'd go after her and left to follow them. He found them outside as long crimson hair, shimmering in the moon light caught his eye.

* * *

(**A/N**) I've see the reviews and the favorites and the story/author alerts in my email and it literally warms me to know my stories are so appreciated. Thank you all so much for the support and know that I feel absolutely guilty for not rewarding your loyalty with more chapters. It's my greatest regret when I see "何々さん has added you to their story alerts" or "何々さん is now following you" and I realize that they won't get anything new for a while. To all college students out there reading my stories, I KNOW you understand how time consuming things can get. My friends feel neglected as well. I think I've even become more introverted since I see people so little these days. But Enough of my excuses. I'm going to find some way to AT MINIMUM finish this one, advance the other, and START a new fanfic before the christmas holiday ends. Just so you know how devoted I am to giving you all what you justly deserve, after school is out for this semester, I'm going to make it my goal to wake up at 5am just so i can get some quiet time to write for you. I know a lot of you will think that's a bit much but you all are worth it and when you love something this much, you MAKE time for it. If I don't finish this, I've hit a road block. SO, look forward to new chapters, etc. because I REALLY don't want to send you all another apology at the end of a chapter months from now.

Go to my deviantArt page to see Haven. My sister's a budding animator and she drew the original but I upgraded it and changed quite a bit. I've never taken an art class to learn how to do this stuff so I'll ask for help from time to time but the more recent ones and some of the old ones are purely my work...A~nd then there's that one I just cheated on all together. but the link is below, copy and paste, delete the space, and don't forget the dot-com. And enjoy.

xai16. deviantart

/gallery/33636029


	3. Chapter 3: A Scar

**_Impress Me_**

**_Disclaimer_**_: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN. No copyright infringement intended. All rights to Gargoyles belong to their respective owners.  
_

* * *

**_Chapter 3 – A Scar_**

_Darkness clouded her mind as painful memories were brought back. As peaceful as the night was, there could be no peace from the past. Yet in all the hurt, there was that crimson hand, trying to reach out to her once again._

Brooklyn found Haven getting Kale ready to go near the ledge of the castle, "We can't stay here, Kale."

"But why?" Kale needed some minor pulling and then some convincing to get him down the hall, "I…Kale, I don't feel like we'll be safe here. We'll find some other place, okay?"

"There's like a ba-jillion gargoyles and everything is all expensive. How can this place not be safe?" she knew she was losing this debate, "Well, it's not polite to overstay your welcome."

"But they said we can stay as long as we like." She sighed, "They say that but…"

"And we mean it. You're not staying?" Brooklyn noted her face was more cautious than before. "We appreciate what you're trying to do but we think it better to find other accommodations."

"You mean you think it better." She sighed as Kale pouted, "Come on, Kale." Brooklyn waved, "Take care of yourself."

Haven approached the ledge with Kale in her arms. Kale was unnerved by the height but Haven nearly froze. Brooklyn watched for them to leave but wondered why they took so long. Finally, Haven took a deep breath and went over the ledge but instead of gliding off like Brooklyn imagined she would, she was climbing down. Suddenly he remembered her injured wing and ran to check on them, "Do you need help?"

"We're fine." Haven was in considerably more pain with her hand than her wing but she was frozen quite a ways down. "I'm scared, I want to go back up. I don't like this."

Haven didn't realize her shaking was terrifying the boy. Brooklyn didn't know what was going on but he stayed at the ledge, "You sure, I could give you a lift."

Her thoughts were a jumble that she scarcely heard him. She forced herself to move as her pride wouldn't allow her to go back up. The bandage on her hand snagged on the stone she had her claw in rather tightly that when she pulled at it, it scrapped her wound and made Kale lose his grip, "AAHHH!"

Brooklyn leapt from the ledge with full speed to catch Kale before he could lose grip of her tail too. The boy clung tightly to him and burried his face in Brooklyn's shoulder. Climbing back up, he motioned for her to come with him but Haven still couldn't move so he quickly got Kale back up to the ledge then went back down for her, "Give me your hand."

"I…I can't…" Brooklyn went lower and reached out for her hand himself. It was shaking violently, in fact, so was the rest of her. He wrapped her hand around his neck forcing her to quickly swing her other hand over to cling to him. He climbed up to the ledge where Kale grabbed her waist and held tightly. He was still pretty shaken himself. Now that she felt firm stone under her feet, she felt horrible for putting him in such a dangerous position. The idea of going down the elevator and out the front door came to mind but the likely hood of not attraction attention was laughably low. Kale brought her back from her thoughts with a sob. "We…we'll stay for today. Then tomorrow…"

"I understand." Brooklyn picked up Kale since Haven felt too ashamed and took him to a place where he could sleep. He came back later and found Haven by the fountain but before he could speak, she asked him a question, "How can you live with humans?" She turned to face him. "I know what they can do, especially that human in particular. But Goliath and the rest of us believe we can live alongside them." he answered.

"That'll never happen." She looked back into the water. Brooklyn walked to her side, trying to meet with her eyes, "Not that it's any of my business, but how is Kale any less human?"

There was a pause. "Kale is different. I can't explain it, but he's…different."

"He's as much human as Xanatos. Why the prejudice?" Haven sighed heavily. "He…reminds me…of someone I know."

"Who?"

"The high priest in Costa Rica." Brooklyn tried to peer into her amber eyes through her reflection but she seemed to stare right through him as she recalled what went before. She sighed greatly again, "Back home, I have two brothers; one younger, one older. But I also had a little sister."

"Had?"

"Monja Ivelisse found us as eggs and raised us as hatchlings. She didn't see us as demons, only four baby creatures. Alonso – that's my eldest brother – protected the city when he was old enough while we waited in the abbey. My brothers were named Alonso and Jerico and mi hermana, my little sister was Eva." Brooklyn took a knee next to the water she seemed to be seeing this tale in, "And what was yours…your name, I mean?" Finally she looked up from the ripples, "It doesn't matter anymore, I've since discarded that name."

"Why?" Brooklyn stopped looking into the distorting ripples and at her. "It was the night we celebrated my Quince Año, the night I would come of age and help protect the city with Alonso. It was also the night of the _Día de las Culturas_ festival and all the abbey was out giving cheer to the less fortunate. Padre Marco and Hermano Basilio came back for the wine in the cellar since the abbey had no use for them anyway. Few ever came down there.

To him we were forces made outside of nature, forces that should be purged. I was alone with the younglings while Alonso was out in the city getting Jerico new guitar strings. Padre Marco didn't hesitate to grab a hot poker from the fire to swing and jab into us. I shielded Jerico and Eva…and I received this."

She placed her hand near a fat, long bump on the back of her left shoulder. It looked like she was branded by the fire poker.

"We were chased out of the abbey and through the streets of San Jose by the people I would have protected." Haven dipped her claw into the water creating small waves that reverberated off it. "Like the ripples, or flame in an oil field, word of demons spread quickly throughout the city.

"The young ones could not yet fly and…I…couldn't do anything. My sweet Eva was caught in that mob. Alonso came to us…but too late. We lost mi hermanita and barely escaped with our own lives."

"I'm…I'm sorry, truly." Brooklyn hung his head, ashamed of making her bring up a painful subject. "Monja Ivelisse was trying to surprise us with silver crosses with our names engraved on them. We found them months later when we went back to find her. She had disappeared."

She sighed heavy, "I can't forgive them. I won't. I can't live your way and I won't ask you to understand."

"I do, though. We were also betrayed by the humans we protected; twice. We were even betrayed by one of our own, and…we lost so much of our family."

"Then why are you still here? What can possibly draw you to them?" Her voice was quiet and pained. "Because humanity is not totally lost. We have met humans like Kale and Xanatos who accepted us for who and what we are, even wanted us around. There's room for one more if you'll suffer us."

Haven looked at him at long last, then at the night sky. "Your Luna is beautiful, but Manhattan has no stars. Makes me miss home that much more." Brooklyn hung his head in disappointment. "But…" Brooklyn's head shot back up in hope. "I'll stay here…until I can find other arrangements. I'll stay until the stars shine in this sky."

"That could be a long wait with these lights. Welcome to Manhattan."

* * *

(**A/N**)I'm going to go back and upgrade old chapters as well, make them less sappy, more natural, and...just...not-so-cheasy. This one is HEAVILY updated; thought a giant bukake of uninterrupted exposition was too unnatural so I made it more like a conversation and gave the whole discussion more reason to be where it was by editing ch 2 and adding a situation that also put more weight on why they would stick around. Changed some names and feeling DAMN good about them. Now they don't sound generic or racist. Of course, I had to modify ch2 in order to do this. Will get back to you all on other chapters so until then.


	4. Chapter 4: Haunting Illusions

_**Impress Me**_

_****__Disclaimer__: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN. No copyright infringement intended. All rights to Gargoyles belong to their respective owners._

* * *

_**Chapter 4 – Haunting Illusions**_

_Moonshine is an entity of dreams for all but the nocturnal. But for one gargoyle, it was no different than the diurnal creatures. Night after night, staring endlessly into a fountain, dreaming with open eyes that it could give her answers to questions she didn't know to ask; nothing but still waters only disturbed by the occasional breeze from the currents of her level in the atmosphere. All is quiet in the courtyard until a wind of a different kind blows her way._

Haven laid spread out on the edge of the fountain swirling her tail in the water, reminiscing of the saline gusts that blew her hair in the moon light, flowing with the tide and cutting through it, fishing with her brothers, dreaming of home. The night air here smelled of smog and dirty streets. The waters were over flowing with trash and had a brownish tinge that one can't help but question. And at the moment, she was alone; and she liked it that way.

The humans usually stayed inside and when they came out, they were in the other courtyard. If any gargoyle wished to talk to her, they knew where she was and the humans seemed to know to avoid her. She snickered at the thought of them fearing her temper, if they thought she had one strong enough to kill them. It was a curious question to her if she'd start with the infant, the way the humans did with her very young sister. But this half of the courtyard was relaxing enough to calm her thoughts of murder. There was grass here and trees, a semblance of the 'Rich Coast to distract her, at least before she began to question why she not only didn't kill Kale when he screamed but lacked the urge to period and even helped him…three times. It even disturbed her to think about it.

The others had gone out on patrol and the male human was holding a meeting with his business associates, like she cared. It was only her fourth night in Castle Wyvern and she already regretted what she said to Brooklyn. Just then, someone popped into her line of sight to remind her she wasn't the only one there.

"Hi, Haven!" Haven jumped, nearly falling into the fountain as Kale showed up, "Hi, Kale. '_Speak of the devil._'

"So I was thinking, if you're not doing anything, you could take me flying around the city." he half asked with eager anticipation. Haven tried to change the subject, "Pequeño, gargoyles don't fly, they glide."

Kale dismissed it, "Ok, can we go gliding then? Please, please, pleeeez?" Haven tried not to look him in the eye. That sparkle of innocent excitement was just a tad too heart-wrenching, "I…I'm sorry, Kale, but I can't."

"Why not?" Kale looked on in disappointment. "I'm sorry," she sighed, "I just can't."

"I just wanted to go fly over stuff. It's not like I wanted to go far." he pouted. Haven half snorted, "If we went flying, I'd probably drop you off with your dad. You should talk this out with him."

"No way! And you don't know where I live!"

"You're right. And it wouldn't be safe for us anyway."

"How so?"

"Well, all that flying around, he might see us and think I kidnapped you. Then he'd fire a gun at us."

"MY DAD WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"You think too highly of him. He human, and all humans are the same with monsters."

"Not MY dad. He'll probably thank you for bringing me home. And he makes good bread pudding."

Haven stared off with a sobering expression, keeping silent so as not to ruin that innocent outlook that all children have on the world. Kale puffed out his air and slumped against the side of the fountain. It was silent for a while and a little uncomfortable. But of course, children are often oblivious of awkwardness, Kale spoke out against it, "So what are you doing out here?"

Not sure how to answer, she just gave a simple response, "Thinking." But no simple answer ever satisfied the mind of a child, always searching for a deeper meaning even though they may not always understand, "About what?"

Haven sighed deeply, "Home." Again his curiosity poked at her, "What's your home like?" Haven finally looked down at him, "Pretty, I guess."

Kale tucked in his knees ready to hear her, however long she spoke. Haven took a deep breath and let it out before speaking, "Well, there are trees everywhere – not like here - but it's always humid. The winter is hot and sunny but the breezes cool it down." Neither of them noticed some of the Gargoyles came back and that Angela was listening in. "It rains a lot in the summer but that's when we lived on Mt. Chirripó. Before sunrise, Alonso took me and Jerico to the top: it looked like an island floating on a milky sea."

Kale didn't look impressed so she got more in depth, not even sure why, "At dusk, the ocean turns blue and red, and rosa, er pink. It's great fishing at that time since barley anyone's in the water. When it gets too dark to fish, we go to the resorts near the banks for the traditional bailarines on stage for the guests."

"Don't you mean ballerinas?" Kale asked. "No, _bailarines_. Sorry, I go in and out of my language. They're robust dancers. Anyway, the women always wear these long dresses with bright, colorful ruffles and the men usually have a red scarf around their necks and wear very large hats. The food is ok; most of it goes great with Lizano."

"You speak a lot of Spanish." Kale noted, "I don't know much. Just what I used to see from Dora the Explorer." Angela giggled quietly from where she was as Haven continued. "I wouldn't imagine anyone your age would try hard to learn Spanish if they don't already know it."

Haven half giggled then cursed herself for giving into this human's questions. Kale crossed his legs and faced her, gripping his ankles and rocking, "Keep going. I want to hear more."

She couldn't think of a way out of this fast enough so she just kept going. An older memory came to mind. "I used to live with my familia in the abbey of Carhuita, a coastal small town next to a national park. One Augusto, Jerico got sick. Jerico and I hatched minutes apart but I was first. Eva took another year to hatch and Alonso hatched almost two years before me. Monja Iveliesse, that's the woman who found us as eggs, she didn't know what was wrong, couldn't take him to the town doctor, or the apothecary. She didn't know what to do so she sent us to the Basilica in Cartago to pray to the Black Virgin, La Negrita, to save him. It was my and Eva's y Jerico's first time out and everything seemed so big."

Angela moved in closer to hear, staying in the shadows all the while. "It felt like Monja Ivelisse packed more worry than provisions and kept saying 'be careful' and 'stay safe' and 'keep hidden' a hundred times over. When we finally set out, Eva and I carried the bags while Alonso carried Jerico. He said the roads were too dangerous so we only followed it past la Árbol de la Vida and took the river upstream through the mountains the rest of the way.

"We stopped near a small town in Valle La Estrella where people go to this thing called Colegio to get smarter…I guess. Alonso was going into town for any extra supplies since it would be the last time for miles that we'd have that luxury. He left Jerico with us and told us not to go near any humans if we saw them, but we didn't listen. Eva heard some young woman tumbling about. She was stung by something in and it made her blind so she couldn't get home by herself. We helped her back to her casa which was hard since we didn't know the area and Jerico was so heavy. She was so grateful for our help that she invited us into her home for dinner. Just as we were about to ask if our other hermano could come too, her family found us and chased us away with stones."

"That's horrible! Didn't you tell them about helping the girl?" Kale protested. "Wouldn't have mattered. The instant her family told her she was walking with diablas, she reached for a stone herself and shouted for her family to tell her where we were."

"My family would never do that, and if they did, I'd throw rocks at them for being so stupid." Haven shook her head, "You'd stone us too if you heard we were demons. We grew wiser that day; more wary of humans. Alonso didn't even scold us much."

Haven remembered the names they were called and the animosity from the woman they helped. She remembered Alonso hardly asking about their scars. The look of confusion on Eva's face and hurt on hers should have said enough. She continued, taking note of her extended pause, "It took us three nights to get to Cartago and when we got there, it was much bigger and busier than we could have imagined. Not to mention, the Basilica had to be the most magnífico place I'd ever laid eyes on. Its white columns and moldings was so well lit with azul, naranja, y blanco on the outside but the inside: oh the inside was shades of rojo anaranjado and verde jade."

"What?"

"Oh, red-orange and jade green. Everything looked bejeweled and glistened and the alter for La Negrita was the most so. They adorned it with a golden crowning decoration that outshined everything else there. We caught all the lights the next night before it closed. The first night it was too late and the sun was near ready to rise but the sight of it even without the lights was amazing. We prayed to La Negrita to save our brother Jerico for three nights and by the end of the third, Jerico was nearing a full recovery.

"On the way back Jerico wanted to help look for water since our canteens were nearly empty. We were near Laguna Angostura but we were also near another town, one we avoided on the way to the Basilica. But Alonso said it was dark enough that it shouldn't matter so I went for a swim with him. While Eva waited at the back with Alonso.

"We swam out farther than we should because we found a dam taking in the river pouring from the mountain before it reached the lake. I wanted to go back but Jerico has always been the exploring type. That's when we heard a man crying out for help. I tried to ignore it but Jerico rushed in to help him. The man had fell into the water and the current was pushing him straight to the dam's mechanisms. Jerico tried to help him on his own but he ended up falling in himself. By then it was hopeless pulling them out so I done in to help him swim the man out.

"Once the man had rested enough on the rock bed of the banks, he sat up with a smile to thank us. I had already pulled Jerico into the shadows of the trees but the man convinced him to reveal himself. Once he did, the man froze for a second then pulled out a knife. He swung it while screaming he'd seen his own grave. He back himself up to the river's edge then when realized we were in his path for escape, he attacked us.

"I wasn't strong enough to fight him and Jerico just froze in fear no matter how much I yelled for him to run. He over powered me but Alonso, who came looking for us and heard my shouts, took the knife into his arm for me. The man got another jab into his side before running to warn others of us. He was so badly injured, Alonso was barely hanging on by morning when he could heal."

"Did he live?"

"He did, but it was a long walk back."

"Wait a second. You guys WALKED there?! Why didn't you just fly?"

Haven said nothing, remembering that Eva asked that too. She never got an answer.

"It would have been SO much faster. You could have been there and back in ten minutes."

"I'm not discussing this with you, Eva."

"Who?" Haven stopped. She definitely had this conversation before, "Nothing." Kale continued, "So why can't we go gliding now? We haven't left this **_convent_** in forever."

"What did you say?" Haven swore she heard…but hoped she imagined it. "I said we haven't left this castle in forever." She sighed and tried to ignore it, continuing the conversation. "We just got here three nights ago. This place is huge. Have you bored yourself already? There's even a library. You couldn't possibly have read all those books by now."

Angela felt any longer would be prying since she was already guilty of eavesdropping, thus she left. "Books are boring," Kale continued, "and that doesn't explain why we can't go gliding. It's perfe…"

What Haven was hearing started merging from memories, "It's a beautiful night and**_ your birthday_** but you **_the festival has music_** besides, what's the difference between flying and **_Jerico wants to go to and Alonso_** **_is_** hey, are you ok **_He wants to get you one of those bailarina dresses that swish and _**hello, anyone the~ **_can't we just go out just this once _**Haven **_did you hear something_** HAVEN **_LOOK OUT!_**!"

"STOP TALKING! I can't think with two of you in my ear!"

"But it's just me…" Haven snapped out of it. Kale was backing away from her…but he had wavy naval blue hair and grey skin and wings under her arms and a spiked tail. Now it wasn't déjà vu, it was a full on hallucination. She was actually seeing her little sister, not Kale. Kale came back, "You're scaring me."

Haven sat there blankly trying to dispel the visions she just saw but they just kept flooding back, haunting her. She rubbed her eyes and looked; it was Kale. The vision was gone but the memory was there, "You should or read a book or something. I'm just gonna…"

She got up and stumbled off to the garden. "Are you okay?" Kale looked on from the distance. He saw her eyes were filled with shock and sweat trickled down the sides of her face. "I'm a little light headed. I think I'll go lay down somewhere."

Kale realized how far away he was when she stood up, knowing it was his own fear but shrugging it off to offer aid. "Do you need any help?" Kale requested worriedly. "No, I'll be fine. You go read tv." And with that, she was gone. "Okay." Kale answered to comfort his mind more than for her to hear him.

Haven walked over to the trees in the garden and sat in the dark shade of their branches. She held her hair between her fingers and pressed her temples in, rocking back and forth, "That was not Eva. Eva is dead. That was not Eva. Eva is dead. That was not Eva. Eva is…" on and on she went like that as tears overflowed the wells of her eyes.

* * *

[**A/N**] Omigod, I'm SO sorry this took so long. I hope those who have been saving this story to their alert list reads this chapter because it's CRUCIAL character development I left out. I hope this explains any serious plot holes like...oh i don't know... the issue about her obsession and how it came right-the-fup out of nowhere. At first, I wanted to save this story of her home for a dream sequence chapter but decided it was too stupid and too complicated to jam in this one and a few others, skipping though points in time without any pattern. It also would have been weird for her to dream about multiple events of her life in perfect order.

Then I thought, what if she wouldn't wake up after nearly drowning in the hurricane and Brooklyn somehow found a way into her mind to wake her up but that sounded WAY more stupid and I couldn't possibly think of something that didn't sound like '_deus ex plot device_'. So I decided a more natural route, split it up among the chapters. No one needs an overload of backstory and exposition. Think about it: when you meet someone new, do you sit for hours listening to their entire past or do you hear it piece by piece over time, allowing you to experience them and then understand them better at a healthy pace?

That said, I had a struggle with all this; I've never been to Costa Rica so I'm going off of a TON of research from online, my grandmother who '_globe-trots_', and books either from the library or from her trips. Another thing I kept doing was visualizing their adventures in broad daylight, and it didn't help that Google Maps showed it in daylight. The trip itself was actually simpler than I thought. Google Maps showed how long it would take to travel on foot (they didn't fly to Cartago which would have taken MUCH less time but I won't spoil why) so from there I could just look up the sunset and sunrise times and the rest was simple math. Had to use a dime to measure 10km since they weren't taking the roads (total-ish 105km) and some more math to find out how long that would take (taking the roads, it's 178km for 37hr). Too thorough you say? I take all my writing seriously as I plan to be a novelist someday. NOTHING is too thorough.

Almost explained the Basilica in sunlight too (it is beautiful in daylight but this is a gargoyle story). I also had a plot where they watch the Independence Day relay race from Guatemala to Costa Rica but then realization hit that they (again) can't walk in daytime and it's too dark to run at night. You see how hard it is to put yourself in a nocturnal creature's shoes? Well, thank you all my loyal fans, and I hope you stick with me to the end. I'll try to do better but I can't make any promises.

Go to my deviantArt page to see Haven. My sister's a budding animator and she drew the original but I upgraded it and changed quite a bit. I've never taken an art class to learn how to do this stuff so I'll ask for help from time to time but the more recent ones and some of the old ones are purely my work...A~nd then there's that one I just cheated on all together. but the link is below, copy and paste, delete the space, and don't forget the dot-com. And enjoy.

xai16. deviantart

/gallery/33636029


	5. Chapter 5: Impress Me

_**Impress Me**_

_****__Disclaimer__: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN. No copyright infringement intended. All rights to Gargoyles belong to their respective owners._

* * *

_**Chapter 5 – Impress Me**_

_As nights flew by, the boy seemed to become one of the clan but Haven remained distant, even more so from Kale. Two more times the moon rose and set and the stars remained unseen. Many have tried to show Haven the city but she opted to stay at the castle each night and duty to Manhattan called them away. She secluded herself, always distant, always cold._

"So when are you going to tell her?" Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway were out on patrols when Lex asked his question. "Huh? What? Who?"

"When are you going to tell Haven you like her?" Lexington repeated. "I…I don't know what you're talking about." Brooklyn said a little embarrassed.

"You're not fooling anyone." Broadway asked, "You look at her the way you used to look at Maggie." Brooklyn thought about what they could mean. He must have had the stupidest expression, "So what. It's not like she's interested."

"Have you even tried?" Lexington inquired.

"I've tried showing her the city but for some reason, she doesn't want to leave the castle. She won't even come to the edge." He frustrated. "Well you could always try giving her flowers. Angela loves it when I do that." Said Broadway.

"Yeah! Girls love flowers." Lex agreed. Brooklyn thought about it for a moment, "That's actually not a bad idea. You guys keep going, I gotta stop somewhere." Brooklyn later returned to the castle with some red roses; hand-picked. "You'd think claws that can dig into stone and steel could resist thorns." He observed to himself.

He approached her at the fountain hesitantly since that seemed to be her favorite spot, but as he rounded the corner, the fountain was found unmanned. Figuring she'd be back later, he left the bouquet on the fountain's edge and went in to patch up his bloodied fingers. "Lad! What happened to yoor hands? Ye been pickin' posies?"

Hudson stopped him when coming out of his TV room. "Lucky guess." Brooklyn sighed.

"Tryin' to impress the lass, eh? It woon't work getting her pretty things. She's smarter than that. Have ye tried talkin' to her?" Brooklyn sighed, "I've tried but she always seems like she doesn't want to see anyone."

Hudson rested his hand on Brooklyn's shoulder, "Give her time, lad. She's far from anything familiar and living with very uncomfortable accommodations. It's just a bad case of homesickness."

"I guess you're right. Maybe I could do something to bring her home to her." Hudson raised an eyebrow, "Maybe…"

"Thanks Hudson."

"Anytime, lad." After cleaning up his hands, he went back out to check on the flowers. They were just as he left them, only he didn't remember leaving them on the floor. Upon closer inspection, the flowers were gone; only the stem remained. It didn't take him a long search to find the petals scattered in the fountain. If this was some joke, that person was going to rue it. Yet, he had to admire how the petals really gave some color to the boring fountain. It was starting to turn the water a faint pink shade, "Maybe she did this…"

Moments later, Kale could be heard groaning from the courtyard entryway. "Hey, kid. You ok?" The boy dragged his feet and slumped down the wall, "I'm dying. There's nothing to do in this place."

"You wouldn't perhaps be too bored to go for a ride would you?" The boy found his energy and leapt onto his back without hardly a word. Brooklyn snickered, "I guess that's a yes."

They took off from the ledge so soon, only pausing to warn the boy to hold on tight, "THIS! IS! SO! COOL~!"

They looped, made sharp, quick turns, barrel-rolled, dived deep as if trying to crash from a nose dive and using the momentum and air currents to shoot back up a second later, "This is Better that a roller coaster!"

Brooklyn only smiled; this was just a normal night for him. They did that for about another half hour until he got tired, "Ok, I'm beat. You got a place in mind that you'd like to land?"

Kale thought for a second but it didn't take him long, "The Statue of Liberty! I never got to go all the way up to the torch." Brooklyn laughed a little, "Not bad kid. Ok, Lady Liberty."

The harbor looked black in the night scape, only lit by the reflected city. The tours were over for the night but it was tricky gliding unseen by the guards since the monument was so well lit. The hotdogs they picked up on the way were great though, a famous snack in New York. "This was awesome. I can't believe Haven didn't want to do this."

Brooklyn imagined this being something she wanted to do. No one wants to stay inside forever. "She didn't. How come?" Kale shook his head, "I don't know. I think she doesn't like me."

Now this Brooklyn was sure didn't make sense, "What makes you say that? She told me you were special to her."

"Well she's been avoiding me since a few nights ago."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Haven just started acting weird. She yelled at me and someone else to stop talking to her…at the same time."

"Who?"

"I don't know. It was just the two of us." Brooklyn began to wonder if something might be wrong. Then Kale added, "She doesn't even sit at the fountain anymore."

It was quiet after that. Car horns could be heard combined from Manhattan, Brooklyn, and Jersey City, not uncommon at this time of night. "I wonder if any of those are my dad's."

"You miss him?"

"NO! He lied to me. I hope he gets into a crash."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. He lies about everything. Santa, _Anything_ about my mom, going to the Clippers game; he even lied about my grandparents were. I don't care if he gets a bee stuck up his nose and into his brain. I hope it stings him forever."

"Is that why you ran away?"

"No, I ran away because he lied about my mom. He told me she died giving birth to me but I saw her at the Puerto Rican Day Parade. After I asked him about it, he looked and then we went home, just like that. He wouldn't talk to me the whole way home and kept saying I saw someone else. But I've seen my mom from pictures so many times, there's no WAY I'd mistake her for some other lady."

"Did he ever explain?" Brooklyn saw his eye turn pink, tears were spilling over his eye lid. "Yeah. He said my mom left me as a baby and started a new life. But there's no way I can believe that! What mother would dump her child to do that?! I hated him for saying that!"

"And that's when you ran out." The boy could only nod at this point. Brooklyn sighed, "Have you ever thought about going back?"

Kale wiped his nose on his sleeve, "I'm never going back to him. I'll find my mom and I'll live with her." He couldn't say anything, not a word of wisdom. The child wasn't ready to hear it, not from him. He took the boy back to the Xanatos Tower, getting an idea along the way, "It can get pretty boring around here but maybe you can hang out with Hudson. He's always got stories more exciting than the stuff on TV."

Kale sighed, "I guess…" the boy walked to the doorway, stretching like he was ready for sleep, "Thanks, Brooklyn."

Brooklyn smiled and waved, watching him disappear inside as Lexington ran by, "Hey Brooklyn, have you seen Alex?"

Lexington had a look of worry and a hint of panic in his voice. "I just got back with Kale. What's going on?" he asked.

"Well, I was playing with Alex when he just disappeared."

"He's a baby, you need to watch him better."

"No, you don't understand! I was watching him. I was actually holding him when he clapped his hands and zapped into thin air." Brooklyn face palmed and shook his head with frustration, "Oh, don't they make magic wet-nurses for magic babies."

They started running around the complex, encountering Goliath on the way and knocking him down, "I hope this is urgent enough that you must tackle me to the ground."

"Uh…" Brooklyn as the second in command was obligated to answer, "We're playing magic hide-and-seek."

"With Alex…" Lexington finished. Goliath was not so easily fooled and stared Lexington down. "Are you telling me you lost Xanatos' baby?"

"Hey, I didn't teach him magic." Lex protested. Golaith stood tall, "Alert the others, tell Xanatos his baby has enchanted himself somewhere and have Puck help you find him."

Just then, there came a crash from below. "Isn't that the library?" They rushed up a floor to find books flying in the air and Haven getting hit by them. They knocked her right off the second-level balcony. They rushed down to help her, finding she landed on the reading chair. The chair lifted off the ground with her in it before they could reach her. Haven leapt from the chair onto the stairs winding up to the second level. She just sat there on the stairs so they could reach her this time, "You ok?" Lexington asked.

Brooklyn was the first to notice her shaking. All this magic must have been unnerving to her. When he touched her, her eyes started glowing and she darted up the stairs to face baby Alex giggling from a few feet away, "Playtime's OVER!"

Haven grabbed him and picked him up before he disappeared again. "Who was going to tell me la niño wasn't normal?!"

The books were still flying in the air and hitting them, "Well, he's still in here." Brooklyn stated, "hit us with the books is making him giggle."

Indeed the giggling could be heard throughout the room, loud enough to attract Owen and Xanatos, "What's going on in here?"

"Sorry, Xanatos…" Lexington remorsed, "I don't have much practice with vanishing babies." Owen removed his glasses, "Sadly no, but I do."

In a blinding second, a short, elf-like creature stood before Haven, causing her to fall backwards, "Sorcery..."

"Well, actually I'm Robin but people tend to dub me puck." Puck flaunted. Brooklyn helped Haven stand, she not once taking her eyes from him, "How is this possible?"

"Here's the short version," Brooklyn started, "He's one of Oberon's children and he works for Xanatos."

"Who's Oberon?" Puck sighed, "And there it is. Honestly, this is what happens when you raise anything under the Catholic Church. It grows up not knowing anything at all. Darling, we simply must get you up to speed. But first…Alexander, it's time for beddy-by." He snapped his fingers and the books froze midflight before falling to the ground, some hitting the gargoyles. Alex crawled out from behind the shelves but the manner by which he did so shocked them, "Look!"

Xanatos watched as his son stood on two tiny feet and walked to his dad. He didn't get far like that and rested right on Haven's foot, much to her distaste after bludgeoning her countless times with hardcover encyclopedias. She lifted her foot but the tyke had a steady grip and only giggled. Brooklyn urged her to let him keep going so she put her foot down and sure enough, Alex walked the whole way to his dad who picked him up lovingly, "Oh, Fox would have wanted to see this."

"Yes indeed. The defiance of gravity on multiple items at a time and pulling a Houdini is quite impressive…oh, you meant the walking." Puck pointed out the mess before Xanatos turned to him, "I know what you're thinking, and you're right; I did teach him vanishing but he learned levitation on his own. Smart little thing. He even has a knack for disturbing the peace, might make a good Puck someday."

"Well for now, he needs to go to bed." Puck nodded and changed back into Owen, "Quite, sir. I will attend to the security footage to show Fox young Alexander's first steps. You four could do to help clean up the mess."

With that, they left them. Haven left shortly after, "Ugh, I need some air." Brooklyn and Goliath stayed behind with Lexington to clean up the mess. "I thought all gargoyles knew about the Third Race." Lex averred.

Goliath piled books on top of the other since he had no idea how to organize a library, "It is just as Puck said: growing up sheltered from such things leaves you ignorant of them."

Brooklyn concurred, "Yeah. A convent isn't exactly the place to learn about magic. Makes you wonder how much she knows about her own race." As Brooklyn was stacking books, he found one that made him pause. Then he got the biggest idea, "This is it! This is what I need. I'll see you guys later. I gotta do something."

With that, he left them to finish up. Hours later, a commotion could be heard coming from the kitchen attracting the attention of the others. "What be going on here?" asked Hudson in his Scottish accent.

"It's Brooklyn, he locked himself in the kitchen and he won't come out." Lexington replied.

"Why?" Goliath inquired walking up to the scene. "That's what we'd like to know." Lexington answered.

"I don't care why he's in there. I'm hungry and I can't make myself a sandwich." Broadway complained frustrated. Goliath pushed past and knocked on the door. "Brooklyn? Will you come out for a moment?"

"One minute." he called back. A loud clutter could be heard from the other side until finally, the door opened. What stood before looked not like a gargoyle, but a pasty, dirty, red something. Brooklyn was covered in raw food residue and flour from nearly head to toe.

"What are you doing in there?" questioned Goliath. "Just working on a project." he replied.

"Do you need any help?" Brooklyn turned to Angela, Haven standing next to her. "Uh, no! I just…"

A smoke smell covered the kitchen. "Is something burning?" Kale asked. Brooklyn turned around to see what he put in the stove was now starting trying to catch fire. He blew out the flames with an extinguisher and then sunk into despair. "Never mind."

Broadway almost felt sad until he saw his poor kitchen. He, as well as the others, stepped into the room to better view the chaos formerly known as the kitchen. "Look at this place. What were you trying to do in here?" Broadway bellowed.

There were pots on the stove filled with sauces, used mixing bowls and measuring cups & spoons on the counter, and hand-sized somethings so extra crisp in the oven that it was unidentifiable. Everything in the pots and pans on the stove were wither burnt, poorly seasoned, or over flavored. Then, Haven picked up a smell that intrigued her, even over the crisp, smoke smell, coming from one of the smaller pans on the stove. She opened it and found a discolored blackish-brown substance. She took a spoon, not hesitating to reach in for a taste. "Don't!"

The others cried out in objection, but it was too late. She took the whole spoon in bravely, cringed and swallowed, then her eyes widened in a long pause. Then she went in for another scoop and repeated the process twice, encouraging the others. One by one, they hesitantly approached the pot on the stove. Each dipped a finger in the sauce and, slowly but surely, they stuck said fingers in their own mouths. All agreed, it was the worst thing they ever tasted. "Jeez, Brooklyn, what did you do to this stuff?" Broadway choked.

But they watched as Haven kept going for more. Goliath was the first to notice the tears on her face, "Haven, are you alright."

Brooklyn felt really ashamed now, "If it's that bad, you don't have to eat it."

"Wha…" she seemed as if she didn't realize she was crying as she reached for her cheek and found it wet, "That's…excuse me." Haven pushed past them politely and walked out of the kitchen. "Maybe she's sick." Lex guessed.

Hudson sniffed the substance on his finger but he was the smart one who didn't try any, "Or…maybe you gave her a better taste of home than you know…" he motioned for Brooklyn to go after her.

He found her heaved over a plant. "I guess Lex was right. I'm sorry for making you sick. I was just trying to bring some of Costa Rica to you."

"You didn't…" she coughed. He held her hair back as another wave came over her, "You brought back *cough* an old memory."

Brooklyn followed her to the nearest bathroom and sat outside the door waiting for her. He could hear her vomit more, then the sink, then a nudge of the door like she slumped up against it, "Monja Iveliesse had to sneak food down to us for years. She got so good at it. I had a craving for a quesadilla but there was no Lizano sauce to put on it so I made it from scratch. I screwed it up so bad I nearly vomited.

"The kitchen friar was coming back so I hid under the sink. He didn't think anything of it and served it to the friars. They all got mad at him and he didn't know why. But the priest said it was wrong to waste food so they had to eat all of it. I made enough to last them for days since they were on a fast. Mi hermanos and I joked about it for months but Monja Ivelisse was furious with us, especially me. I'd almost forgotten that sauce. Somehow, you made it just as bad as mine: it almost tasted the same too." Brooklyn didn't know he tapped _That_ deep into her memory of home. "Brooklyn…"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Thank you."

* * *

(**A/B**) So yeah, thought this chapter was too stupid and a poor use of character development, since this was told from the POV of Brooklyn. So guess what I was yelling victoriously to myself while writing this chapter: "SHE'S NO LONGER A MARY SUE!" She has complexity and a despicable side but it's believable. She's not the walking contradiction anymore where she talks about her hatred for humans and then is so nice and polite to Kale. She became attached to him in a way even she couldn't understand: he was whiny and annoying and pestered her and she knew she wanted nothing to do with him but something made her stick around him and stay pleasant. she tried to push him away by hinting at her distaste for humans then it took a turn for the worst. A baby is no exception to her very basic problem. Now when I bring this up in the following chapter, it'll make sense for there to be internal conflict. Updating chapters is actually taking longer than I expected. I guess I'll have to improve my typing speed (thought it was fast enough already bu I guess not). Well thank you for following me this far. I'm apologizing in advance because both classes and work start next week so getting a new chapter in may not be in my schedule but I will do my damnest to get all chapters updated before then. Please forgive me and hang in there.

Go to my deviantArt page to see Haven. My sister's a budding animator and she drew the original but I upgraded it and changed quite a bit. I've never taken an art class to learn how to do this stuff so I'll ask for help from time to time but the more recent ones and some of the old ones are purely my work...A~nd then there's that one I just cheated on all together. but the link is below, copy and paste, delete the space, and don't forget the dot-com. And enjoy.

xai16. deviantart

/gallery/33636029


	6. Chapter 6: Rapunzel

_**Impress Me**_

_****__Disclaimer__: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN. No copyright infringement intended. All rights to Gargoyles belong to their respective owners._

* * *

_**Chapter 6 – Rapunzel **_

_Missing the tide shifting in her hair, the crests of water washing against her feet, she would sit by the fountain, thinking it would reminisce of home. But even that got too painful, for they came with memories she was struggling to forget yet wanted to remember always. The true battle was in choosing a semblance of tranquility or never letting her rage die; unaware of the better answer. The side that wanted to remember and stay the storm still wanted to find calm beneath a wet surface. It cleansed her, relaxed the young gargoyle. And just as she was resigned to believe she was trapped in a stair-less tower far from such amenities, she learned of a pool in the lower floors._

Spending time with Brooklyn and the other gargoyles made Haven realize two things: the first she had neither time nor capacity for but the second was that Xanatos kept a decorative pond complete with waterfall in his building, not far from an observational console he used for security outside the building. Being a little more accepting of her current situation after Brooklyn's stunt made her more curious and prone to exploration. She blocked out any thoughts that this was something Jerico would have loved just as she stumbled on it.

It took quite a while for the gargoyles to recognized that her usual space – noting her to have such a pattern given that it first was the fountain then the garden – had changed. They even took bets that the next place would be the library or the TV room and Hudson seemed to veer from that conversation.

Faultless of hesitation, she dove right in, not caring if there were rules or advises against it. The water felt cool on her skin and tingled in her hair. She swam into the disturbance in the water created by the waterfall and poked her head out to resemble a shower. Her fin-like tail whipped to and fro, sending her whizzing through the water. The only thing that could top it was soaring though ocean streams again.

Getting out again and laying on the floor was nothing like crawling onto the sand still slightly warm from the sun but she could night-dream. She'd spend the hours when the others were away protecting the city swimming, leaping out every once in a while to dive right back in half a second later. Night after night went by and one night on her way back from drying her hair, a different human rounded the corner. Her jacket was as red as Haven's hair.

"You're a new face." the human spoke. "As are you." Haven was curious why this human was not surprised to see her. At that moment, Goliath came down the hallway. "Elisa, what brings you here?"

"We've got trouble at Central Park. I caught Demona fighting Jon the Hunter."

"Then I suppose introductions will have to wait. Haven, you should come with us." He turned to leave. "Wait, why me? This is not my battle and I don't know who I fight."

"This is true, but Demona is a strong opponent. Any threat she poses is to humans as well as gargoyles. We may need all the help we can get." With that he left. "I'm Elisa Maza. I'll help you where I can in the coming fight." Elisa offered.

"Mind your place, human. I did not ask nor will I ever request your help. Just stay out of my way." Haven barked before storming off. Elisa stood there taken aback, "…nice to meet you too…"

Haven and Elisa followed after Goliath to the courtyard several yards between each other. The others were already gathered; Brooklyn seeming the most ready. Elisa went straight to Goliath and jumped in his arms while Haven stood at the courtyard entrance, "Hudson, take Broadway, Lexington, and Elisa to lead the attack on Jon. We do not know his motives in this yet so fight to subdue. Brooklyn, Angela, Haven; we will take the fight to Demona. Haven, be wary of Demona. She may try to deceive you. Let's move out!"

"Goliath, wait!" Not a moment was spared to hear Haven's protest as they all left her standing near the edge. Haven froze, knowing this fight to be so great of consequence that Goliath would ask an outsider to get involved, but it was the first time since her attempt to leave that she had even been near the castle's ledges. '_I didn't want to get involved anyway. And they can't need me SO much. What use can I be?_'

"Why do you not follow?" Just then her thoughts were interrupted by Angela, who had turned back being the only one to notice. Haven wanted to pretend she didn't hear the question, unsure of how to answer it. But she stood there still expecting an answer, she had to say something, "I…ug…I-this…is none of my business. It wouldn't…not be right to get involved and…"

"You're afraid."

"No, that's not it. I don't even know what I'm fighting so I have no reason for fear. I just…"

"That's not what I meant." Haven froze and a bead of sweat fell, '_She can't m-…change the subject!_'

"I-I also have a problem with fighting. I was raised to endorse nonviolence and to aid in a battle…but it is good to fight your own battles and I won't stand in your way."

"Surely you don't expect me to believe that." Angela stared her down, "A night ago in the library, you were ready to throw an infant from your leg. A week ago, you started a fight with some street thugs." Haven really didn't know what to say next so Angela persisted, "I apologize: I heard your story to Kale, about when your brother got sick. It struck me as odd that you walked the whole way. And it's not only that: you actively refuse to leave this place despite wanting most to. You don't even approach the edge. Even now, you pause before going further."

You could start a small jewelry business with the beads Haven was sweating. She shook slightly and her heart raced, eyes wide and sharp with panic. Haven held her arms and backed away from the edge burying her chin into her chest as it filled with air from anxiety, "I can't follow you."

"I can help you."

"No you can't! No one can." Angela moved closer to her, "I can if you'll let me."

"It wouldn't matter if I did. I can't glide like the rest of you. I can't look out on a city and take in its beauty. Can't see past any distance from the ground." Haven turned away and crouched down, hoping her thick hair would drape to hide her face. Angela was taking a gamble with this whole conversation but now she felt guilty driving a nail into something so personal, "I sorry. I did not mean to open a wound."

"I've tried…" she sobbed, "tried to overcome it. Tried to hide it. A gargoyle was born to fly. It's a disgrace to be so…" She rubbed her eyes ragged, realizing the humiliation in falling apart like this, "I've just come to accept it." she sniffled, "I can't fight this."

"Yes you can. I'm here to help if you're willing. But right now, the others need us." Angela helped her up, "You made it up here to a castle above the clouds. How?"

"Brooklyn carried me here. I could hardly bear it." Her composure was starting to come back. "Then I will take you on my back." Haven's breath started to pick up again. "Just close your eyes and trust me. Do you trust me?"

"To be truthful, no. I don't trust any of you. I'd rather stay here." Angela was losing patience, "Do you want to overcome this or not?"

"I do but…"

"Then do you trust me?" Haven stood there, not wanting to say yes but knowing the remaining option would leave her frozen in stasis, "…don't drop me."

She climbed onto Angela's back, shutting her eyes tighter than a screw hole, so there was no need to caution about hanging on. There was a swift falling feeling followed by many ups and downs. Her heart raced almost as swift as Angala and she tried to remember not to choke her while in the air. Wind pushed against her ears and arms and she felt it move down like a vacuum at her feet all of which would have felt relaxing had it not meant she was in the air. It made her arms cold but she was used to cold despite growing up in a tropic.

What seemed like ages of terror was probably no more than a few minutes. When the eternity ended and she felt the rush of wind cease and her feet touch on soft grass, she just slumped off Angela and clenched the grass in her fists, nuzzling it without need to open her eyes because she was unquestionable of it. But her powerful moment of relief was interrupted.

The battle had already begun without them. It was a three way mêlée. Demona was trying to escape while fighting off Jon and the clan, the clan was trying to capture Demona and evade Jon's assault weapon, and Jon was attempting to take them all out. Not only that, but the clash of forces were heading straight for them.

Angela and Haven charged forward at Demona but were knocked out of the way. She took to the air and disappeared into the night; Brooklyn and Goliath went after her not sparing a moment to ask why Angela and Haven were so late in helping them.

With little time to recover, they were forced to scatter when Jon came at them. They were pinned down instantly as Jon was firing multiple shots at a time. Their only offense, Elisa, was pinned down as well. "Come out you blasted beasts! You'll not get away from me! I shall have revenge for what you did to my brother, Jason!" He fired blindly into the darkness, "Come out, you cowards!"

He fired again at random, but this time, it hit Broadway in the arm. He cried out in pain alerting Jon to where they were. "There you are!" He ran at them. Haven and Angela could sit still no longer. They charged to stop Jon. He turned to fire on them. Missing, Haven grabbed at the weapon and pushed it skywards.

Jon fired in the melee and blew an indention into her wing. She howled in pain and backed away. He took aim at her but Lexington knocked his weapon to the ground. Hudson grabbed the gun and tried crushing it which caused it to overload and blowup in his hands, knocking him back. With no weapon, Jon was forced to withdraw. "This isn't the end of it! I won't rest until every gargoyle is dead!"

Elisa followed after him like a good cop but lost him when he flew off in and air-vehicle. Angela rushed to Broadway's side, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I've had worse scrapes than this. I'll be fine." he said somewhat smugly, "I'm more worried about Haven. Are you ok?"

"I'll manage." Haven drew in her wing to draw less attention to it. Hudson sighed as he fought to stand, "We should probably try to catch up with Goliath and Brooklyn."

Lexington shook his head, "Demona will be hard enough for Goliath to chase. There's no way to catch up with them now."

"We should still try. They may need our help." Broadway urged. "You guys go ahead." Angela insisted, "I'll take Haven back. She can't glide like this and it would be too dangerous to take her into a fight with Demona now."

"Alright. Take care of her, Angie?" Hudson helped Broadway up and they took off. "What are you up to?" Haven asked as soon as they were gone.

"We're going to work on fixing your problem."

Meanwhile, Goliath and Brooklyn were chasing down Demona through the Westside streets. Fueled by his rage for Demona, Brooklyn was gaining fast. Finally within his reach, he clutched her tail and pulled himself up to grab her wing. They fell out of the air and into the streets. Many of the pedestrians ran while others stayed to watch.

He had her under him trying to pin her but she would not have it. She shoved him off of her with her legs. Brooklyn crashed into a car. He looked into his hand to see what he grabbed off of her. It was a talisman with a long-like dragon encircling a black melting skull. "What the…"

No time to discover whatever she stole, he evaded Demona's advances to retrieve the item. Goliath grabbed her from behind and threw her to the side against a car. Frustrated, Demona shattered the glass and reached into the car to pull out a small boy, his parents in the front seat crying out for her not to hurt him.

"I won't even get into all the clichés. Now give me the Crest." she demanded. "We can't risk the child. Give it to her." ordered Goliath. Brooklyn slid the talisman over to her, not daring to throw it in the case that it breaks and the boy's life is forfeit.

"You really are a big softy under all that muscle Goliath. I have to say it's your biggest flaw. Catch!" She threw the child into the air. Brooklyn leaped after him, catching him before he could hit the ground. As he did, Demona made her getaway.

Brooklyn handed the child to his mother. "Don't touch him you monster!" They got back in their car and drove off. "That's some gratitude."

"We should leave before the police arrive." They climbed up a building and took off into the night. Upon arriving back at the castle, Kale ran up to him. "Hey Goliath!"

"Hello Kale. You seem out of breath."

"That's because I've been looking for Haven. I can't find her anywhere." Elisa walked up to them. "I tried to track Jon down but no luck so far. How'd it go with Demona?"

"Unpleasant." Elisa finally noticed Kale standing next to them. "Who's the kid?"

"This is Kale. He came here with Haven a while ago." Brooklyn answered. "He looks kinda familiar. What's your last name, Kale?" Kale looked at her cautiously. "It's Walken."

"Walken…Walken…wait, it's not Walken. It's Martinez. There was a police report on a runaway named Kale Martinez." Kale panicked and ran. "Wait a second! You guys had a runaway child and didn't tell me?" They watched as she ran after him. "Okay." Brooklyn sighed to off the awkward, "I'll go find out why Haven needs to be found."

He walked inside to talk to Lexington and Broadway. "Jon fired a whole into Haven's wing so Angela said she'd take her back here, but that was over two hours ago." Answered Lex. At that point in time, Hudson walked in. "I'll go get the lasses. I could use the quiet anyway."

"Alright." agreed Goliath. Then, Hudson was off. Upon landing, he came across someone talking. It was Haven and Angela. "Open your eyes. You can't get over this if you don't get used to looking down."

"I can't." Haven said while grasping the stone of the statue Angela put her on. "You're not even that high up. Spread your wings and feel the air rush through them."

"I told you, I can't do this. I just don't do heights. This is never going to work." After hearing such interesting information, Hudson decided it was time he stopped eavesdropping on them. "That, I must say, is one I've never heard of." The girls gasped in surprise and Haven fell from her somewhat short perch. Haven's face looked of terror.

"Don't ye be worryin' yourself, lass. None will be hearin' it from me, not even Goliath." Haven looked down in shame. "Don't be embarrassed, child. Fear is a thing in all of us. It is nothing to be ashamed of."

"It is shameful for a gargoyle." she replied. "It is new for me to hear something such as this," Hudson admitted, "but I'm sure there are others."

As expected, she didn't by that at all so he continued, "There are three types of persons in this world: the brave, the cowardly, and the courageous. The coward cringes in fear and does nothing. The brave leaps into action with no fears, but the courageous, leaps into action in spite of his fears. Which are you willing to be?"

Haven looked at the elderly gargoyle deep in the eyes. His words were of true wisdom, a wisdom that only comes with patient age. "Be all that as it may, I was sent here to bring you two home. Ye have been out long enough I think."

"I'm not going back." They stopped and turned to her, "I don't belong in your clan. I never did." Hudson offered his hand, "Nonetheless, you're always welcome to it."

She actually didn't hesitate to take his hand. It seemed like her first step forward since coming to them; a small act of trust. He smiled, "We will stay in touch, should you ever need us." He handed her a device that Lexington fashioned for the clan to keep communications. And with that, they took to the air, leaving Haven to her freedom.

* * *

(**A/N**) Okay, so major changes here. She's not going back to the castle but that actually works with her personality. She's not the social butterfly I originally depicted her to be. She's broody, distrusting, unsociable, testy, and she all around doesn't want to be there. She doesn't like being around the humans, she's hallucinating around Kale, and the other gargoyles are so buddy-buddy and she wants nothing to do with it, and now she's got Angela AND Hudson who now know her deepest secret. I figured any chance to get down from there was what she would go for. So now she's down and really it still doesn't change much. Brooklyn will miss her and come to see her once she finds out where her "_new spot_" is, Angela strikes me as the hopeful type so she'll stick with her until she sees some break through (I figured one night is not enough to defeat a life-long trauma and can't believe I half-assed that the way I did), and the plot will eventually carry her right where I need her to be without having to fly her back and forth.

Chapter 6 actually took a LOT less time to do (just had a busy day so I didn't have the whole day to work on it) so I'm expecting the next two chapters to take just as less. For those of you who notice the inconsistencies with the later chapters, rest assured, I noticed them too and will be altering accordingly. Thank you for sticking around this long.

Go to my deviantArt page to see Haven. My sister's a budding animator and she drew the original but I upgraded it and changed quite a bit. I've never taken an art class to learn how to do this stuff so I'll ask for help from time to time but the more recent ones and some of the old ones are purely my work...A~nd then there's that one I just cheated on all together. but the link is below, copy and paste, delete the space, and don't forget the dot-com. And enjoy.

xai16. deviantart

/gallery/33636029


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

_**Impress Me**_

_****__Disclaimer__: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN. No copyright infringement intended. All rights to Gargoyles belong to their respective owners._

* * *

_**Chapter 7 – Secrets**_

The moon shone through the vault of the heavens, gleaming and glistening. A few clouds brushed by overhead, carried by cool winds on a warm night. Below there were the sounds of the street, but above were nocturnal wings.

Angela met Haven in Morningside Park, finding her swimming in the pool. "Swimming is your thing, huh?"

"It's how I clear my head. I swam all the time back home." Angela helped her out of the water, "So are you ready?"

"I don't know why you still come. This is never going to work no matter how hard you try." Haven stated but Angela wasn't buying this act, "Then why did you meet me here? You can't convince me that you don't want to try when you're being this cooperative."

Haven hung and het out a sigh, her arms going limp. She really didn't want to keep going through this every night but the alternative would get her nowhere. Angela led her through the trees and to the edge of a baseball field where she pushed Haven up to the back fence, "Climb this."

She looked at her like she was losing her faculties but she gave Haven a reassuring smile. The loftiness of the fence was daunting but she fought to only focus on climbing since her feet didn't exactly fit like tennis shoes would through the links. Haven looked over the side hesitantly. "You can do this." Angela whispered. Haven swallowed hard and nodded, "I can do this. I can…Can't! Definitely can't!"

"You're right at the top." Angela yelled up to her. Haven was beginning to understand why Angela kept meeting her here at the baseball field. The fence hung over the Catcher's Box, forcing her to look down to see where her hands and feet were going. So now she was at the top and it only took 6 nights but her heart was still racing and she could hardly stand it. Angela joined her up there so Haven popped her question, "So now what?"

"We sit here until you're used to it. Want to talk about anything?" Haven tried to turn onto her back to talk but Angela was a strict coach and stared her down until she turned back on her stomach. She tried not to look straight down but her peripheral vision still caught the sight. Haven picked the first topic, "So how much of that night did you hear?"

Angela sighed; knowing what she was implying, "All of it. I won't ask though. Not unless you want to share it." Haven shook her head, "It's been years since I've had an incident."

"Is that why you were avoiding Kale?" Haven nodded, "How is he?" Angela sat up, "I haven't seen him around since the night you left. But then I could be getting back in after he's asleep."

"Don't get any ideas." Her words drew Angela's attention, "You may be making progress with all this but that's one thing I can't allow you to get involved in." Angela nodded in agreement, "I understand. Ready to move on to the other exercises?"

In two more nights, Haven was getting used to climbing to the top so Angela went through how to use her wing to gain lift and speed, make turns, and land from greater altitudes. Haven tried again and again to glide properly, but she made poor turns and even worse landings. However this time, three curious teens followed Angela, "We wouldn't be spying on them, exactly. We'd…just be making sure they're safe." Broadway explained.

"Yeah, the city can be a very dangerous place at night. They might need our help." agreed Lexington. Brooklyn groaned, knowing that his brothers sadly weren't That noble and that he wasn't much better himself. The three landed quietly, taking their places into the shadow of the bushes. The first thing they saw was Haven hesitating to climb to the top of the back fence on the field and hesitate more when leaping off, following Angela's instructions.

"Who knew she couldn't glide very well." Broadway announced. "Come to think of it," Lexington added, "Has any of us actually seen her glide before?"

"But if she didn't know how, why didn't she tell Goliath when we went after Demona? We're her friends, aren't we? Why'd she keep it a secret?" Broadway asked. "Maybe we stuck our noses into something we shouldn't." Brooklyn inquired.

Lexington nodded in accordance, "I agree, not knowing how to glide as a gargoyle is pretty embarrassing." Broadway tried to picture it for a while; a fish not knowing how to swim came to mind. "You're right. I don't think I'd tell anyone either. But how come Angie knows?"

"Angela's a smart gargoyle." Brooklyn interrupted, "She probably picked up on the things we didn't."

The practice went on for another hour before the girls decided to take a break. "This is hopeless." Haven affirmed. Angela nodded in agreement. "You're right. You haven't climbed to impressive heights all on your own once and there's been no improvement with your gliding at all."

Haven furrowed her eye muscles, as sarcasm wasn't a foreign concept to her. Angela snickered then frowned curiously, "I never asked how this happened to you…"

"And don't. The last time I shared a story, an eavesdropper probed it and hasn't let me off about it since." Angela looked away, "I apologized…"

"You did," Haven agreed, "And now Hudson knows…" Angela grabbed the back of her neck, "At least Brooklyn doesn't know."

Haven faced Angela's remark with curiosity, "What does Brooklyn have to do with this?" The boys listened in closely to Angela, "Well, he likes you." Broadway and Lexington looked back at Brooklyn. Brooklyn who had, up until this point, wanted to stay out of their business listened the closest. Thankfully, it was too dark in those bushes to tell that the natural hue of red in his cheeks suddenly got darker.

"I know." she countered bluntly. This bit of info beguiled the trio. Angela urged her to continue, "So~…"

"So what? I don't know how to feel about him. I think it's cute how nervous he gets and I really appreciated the stunt he pulled with the roses and in the kitchen, but I can't get involved." she conveyed while hugging one leg close to herself.

"If I do develop feelings for him, I…" With that, Brooklyn hopes returned but they didn't have a chance to get far. In that instant, a rustle came from the bushes and footsteps were fast approaching. Their attention was drawn to the sound. Suddenly, they saw Kale running just a short distance away. "Kale!" Haven called. Kale heard and stopped in his tracks. Haven and Angela rushed to him, "What are you doing here?"

They gave him a moment to catch his breath, "That lady in the red jacket found out who I was and chased after me. I'm not going back to dad until I find my mom!" he bellowed.

"It's okay, Kale. I'm sure she just wanted to help. Calm down." Angela comforted the boy gently until Haven took hold of her shoulder and led them into the darkness. She was on edge as she looked beyond them. "What is it?" Angela asked. Haven never averted her eyes, "Isn't that the gargoyle we were chasing a week ago?"

They all looked to the direction she faced. It was Demona. She seemed especially suspicious as she hurried silently through the shrubbery, checking again and again to see if she was followed. "Kale, stay here." Angela ordered. "But…" he tried to object but Haven back Angela up. "No but's, stay where it's safe."

They left him hiding in the shadows of the shrubbery and quietly moved closer to investigate where Demona was going. She stopped over a large stone in the ground interrupting the flow of grass and chanted whatever Latin witchery was necessary to make it move. Behind it, an ancient staircase revealed itself to her. She took no time to descend down into the deep, dark tunnel below.

Kale slumped down against a tree, folding his arms and building up a sulking expression. The trio took note of all this; Brooklyn sending Broadway back to warn Goliath of what's going on while he and Lexington followed after the girls.

In the darkness, Demona had lit a torch for light. Angela and Haven stayed well behind and followed that light as a beacon of her position. It was a fairly long tunnel so the boys were lost in the dark most of the way, as was Kale who decided to follow all of them anyway. At the end of the tunnel, Demona crossed upon a stone door. With her mystifying Latin words, the door opened unto her.

Inside was a room, empty of anything with the exception of an artifact worthy of the adorning alter that it rested upon. It was a dual-bladed dagger encased within a mauve crystal with the mark of an ancient seal. "The Fulgorite Dagger, finally. With this and the Crest of the Fallen together, I can destroy humanity at last. First I'll have to break the seal."

"She's going to try to destroy the humans again." Angela whispered. "Again?" Haven examined, "Is this a regular thing for her?"

"Yes. She has an undying hatred for humans." Angela replied. Haven half chuckled, "Been there." At that moment, they were interrupted. "She must be stopped." Haven and Angela gasped loudly on sight of the sudden Brooklyn and Lexington in the dim light.

"What are you doing here?" Haven asked in an agitated whisper. Before they knew it, the torch light was brighter now as it grew closer. "Yes…" added the 'demon', "I was just wondering the same thing."

* * *

(**A/N**) SOOOOOO, I got to a certain point and had a realization: Do gargoyles have eye brows? In many cases the answer is no, the only exception I've seen being the horse-like London gargoyle. So I looked at my character and sure enough, she had eyebrows so I took a few hours to fix it...my OCD nature kicking in when I don't need it to. But the night is still young so I can do more and should have chapters 8, 9, and 10 done without further interruptions.

Go to my deviantArt page to see the updated Haven. I gave her an earring, fixed the eyebrow problem, and made the wings a little larger. My sister's a budding animator and she drew the original but I upgraded it and changed quite a bit. I've never taken an art class to learn how to do this stuff so I'll ask for help from time to time but the more recent ones and some of the old ones are purely my work...A~nd then there's that one I just cheated on all together. The link is below, copy and paste, delete the space, and don't forget the dot-com. And enjoy.

xai16. deviantart

/gallery/33636029


	8. Chapter 8: A Beauty Most Sinister

_**Impress Me**_

_****__Disclaimer__: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN. No copyright infringement intended. All rights to Gargoyles belong to their respective owners._

* * *

_**Chapter 8 – A Beauty Most Sinister**_

_The flame of the torch flickered and flailed, billowing in its entrancing motion until fate takes its breath away and it is snuffed out. Its light reached the alter of Fulgora and the empty walls around them. It reflected in the demon's eyes, a beauty of the most sinister kind. Those eyes pierced a maturing fear into her fresh new victims._

_Demona was justly named; A creature that thrives on the total obliteration of an entire race, no concern for the consequences if the balance of the world is corrupted even further than it already is, unburdened by the thought of the possible destruction her own great clan from the lack thereof. She, blinded by choice to another side of life by her own selfishness and pride. One could almost pity her, but still never forgive her. She was, after all, truly a demon._

Haven and Angela turned around to face Demona. "Now here's a new face among familiar ones I could live without." Brooklyn didn't wait to hear another word from her. He sprung onto her. The others followed suit and the fray commenced. While Demona was distracted by Lexington, Brooklyn, and Angela, Haven went for crest she dropped and the item on the alter, feeling that was the best course of action. However, nothing could escape that ever wary eye of hers; in an instant, Demona had tossed her foes to different parts of the room and was approaching Haven.

"Whoever you are, it would be wise not to make an enemy of me." she stated firmly. "I wasn't aware we were allies." Haven answered half-heartedly. Those eyes, those stunning eyes of hers were weakening Haven's resolve. "We can be…that is if Goliath has not corrupted you too." Haven looked confused but stayed on guard, "Corrupted how?"

A deep chuckle came from Demona, "Surely you too can see the humans for what they really are. Why do you defend them from me?" Demona's words ran deeper for Haven than she knew. This reminisced of what she asked Brooklyn the first night. She recalled how even a saintly man was capable of cruelty. '_She would destroy them…_' Haven thought, '_I could be rid of them. Eva would have justice._'

"Don't listen to her, Haven!" Brooklyn called. At that moment, she looked just beyond Demona. Before she had even realized it, Kale had come into her line of sight. "Give me the artifacts, Haven." Demona demanded. Haven looked at Kale then the items, then back at _**Eva**_, and back to Demona, then the items again. "I…I…"

She was lost: on one hand, something she never dreamed could happen was within her grasp, directly within her abilities, but _**Eva**_ would die, as would Monja Ivelisse. Demona was growing impatient. Brooklyn was worried she'd choose something she couldn't take back. '_Would Eva want to be avenged this way…?_'

That revelation made her tightened her grip on the items, showing she wasn't about to give them up. "Wrong move."

Finally, in her frustration, Demona pounced on Haven to take the items back herself. She dropped the dagger and fought to keep Demona from grabbing it. It was quickly demonstrated that Demona's strength exceeded her own but she fought hard. Nevertheless, Demona was not to be denied. She sank her fangs incredibly deep into Haven's shoulder, stunning her long enough to give herself time to retrieve the items. She only recovered the dagger but was cut off from the crest by Kale.

"KALE DON"T!" Haven cried. Kale grabbed the crest and slid it over to Angela when he saw her charging him, but now he was at the mercy of Demona.

"I feel a sense of recent déjà vu, but since I can't get you to listen to reason…" Demona held Kale's neck in the crook of her elbow with the dagger ripping at his shirt, outstretching her other arm implying an exchange for the crest. Kale struggled against her but was no match for her inhuman strength. Is was like being choked by stone. Angela reluctantly knelt down to slide the crest to Demona. "Angela, no." Lexington objected.

Brooklyn held him back from stopping her. If this exchange didn't take place, Kale's life would be forfeit. She'd kill him without a second thought. Angela passed the crest on to Demona, in hopes that they could stop Demona some other time. Once she had the crest, she put it around her neck with a menacing grin.

"Now give us the boy." Angela ordered. Despite how much she wanted to, she understood she could not trust her own mother, and she was right not to. "When did I ever say I'd give him back?"

"What?" Angela watched as her smile grew ever larger. "This will save me the trouble of finding a sacrifice. I was going to use Goliath's little pet but he will do." With that, Demona stole away through the stone door and back down the dark tunnel.

"KALE!" Haven called. The gargoyles chased after her back into the darkness. Once she was out, Demona closed off the tunnel behind her, trapping them inside. "Shout to your heart's content. Only the magic words will move that stone. You can rot in that tunnel." and Demona was gone with Kale as her prisoner.

"No! She's sealed us in." Lexington pushed against the rock, the other's helped. "It won't budge. We're trapped down here." Angela evaluated. "You think _Open Sesame_ will work?" said Brooklyn.

"This isn't the time for jokes." Haven bellowed. "She said the only way out was to speak the magic words." Brooklyn reminded, "None of us speak Latin so _Abra Cadabra_ and _Please_ is better than nothing."

They stopped pushing against the stone. "So I guess we wait until Broadway gets back with Goliath." Brooklyn affirmed. Haven slumped against the wall. "I can't believe I almost gave it to her; I almost gave her Kale."

She felt utterly disgusted with herself. "If I ever get out, I'll spend my last breath if that's what it takes to get _**her**_ back." The others didn't know what to say to that, but the boys didn't realize what she said, only Angela who experienced this once before. So the silence endured for a good while until Angela asked something that had been bothering her.

"What were you guys doing here?" Angela interrogated. The boys got nervous, remembering that they followed them and saw everything. "How much did you hear?" Haven asked, knowing that to be the correct question. There was a short silence, but Brooklyn answered. "Everything."

At that moment, they heard wings flapping. "This is the place…but there was an opening in the ground right around here…" It was Broadway and Goliath. "Broadway! We're down here!" Lexington called back. "Lexington! Is that you?" Goliath called, "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," Lexington answered, "…but Demona took Kale and trapped us down here. The stone won't budge."

"Just hang on. We'll get you out of there." Goliath assured. Goliath and Broadway began pulling at the large stone while the others below pushed. Even together with Goliath's insane strength, the stone refused to shift. "It's no use. It's stuck tight." Broadway gasped from exhaustion after over exerting himself.

"We must think of something." Goliath alleged. Just then, Haven noticed something and began pulling soil from the side of the tunnel. The others watched puzzled. "What are you doing?" Brooklyn asked.

"The walls are made of dirt. We may be able to dig our way out around the stone." she pulled more and more dirt from the left wall, struggling with the thick, stubborn clay and paydirt, but pushing on. "But what if it causes a cave in?" Angela question.

"I'd deserve to be buried alive if I didn't at least try to survive something like this." The others understood her logic and followed suit. "Goliath, Broadway!" Brooklyn called, "Dig around the right side of the rock!"

Goilath and Broadway listened to Brooklyn and joined them in digging. A long time went by of burrowing a new exit. Dirt got in their eyes often but they brushed it off and kept going until they were finally free.

The gargoyles were tired and out of breath from all the digging. Haven ignored her fatigue and tried to take off to find Kale, but Goliath stopped her. "I know you are worried, but we are forced to wait until another night."

"But…" Haven looked to the sky. It was certainly one of the more brilliant hours of night time. In several minutes, they'd be encased in stone, minutes nowhere near long enough to pursue a kidnapper and victim. It was hardly enough time to make it back to the castle, which was only a simple relief for Haven. The real problem lay in finding a place nearby that still kept them safe from Quarrymen.

* * *

(**A/N**) Now what'd I tell you? Another chapter, finished in less than two hours. Praise to my awsomeness. All the character development I've put in the previous chapters have been building up to this. In the past when the situation was calm, she could deny a relationship with Kale, she could distance herself from others and curl up into her own shell. But now the status quo has changed and her emotions have all the necessary arrangements to race free. Not much has changed for this chapter really and chapters 9-11 will likely be the same but if something is changed, you will notice by the new disclaimer at the top.

Thank you all so much for your loyalty thus far. You shall be rewarded when I take over the world.

Go to my deviantArt page to see the updated Haven. I gave her an earring, fixed the eyebrow problem, and made the wings a little larger. My sister's a budding animator and she drew the original but I upgraded it and changed quite a bit. I've never taken an art class to learn how to do this stuff so I'll ask for help from time to time but the more recent ones and some of the old ones are purely my work...A~nd then there's that one I just cheated on all together. The link is below, copy and paste, delete the space, and don't forget the dot-com. And enjoy.

xai16. deviantart

/gallery/33636029


	9. Chapter 9: The Last Ritual

_**Impress Me**_

**_Disclaimer_**_: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. __THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN. No copyright infringement intended. All rights to Gargoyles belong to their respective owners._

* * *

**_Chapter 9 – The Last Ritual_**

_Another night, another chance to thwart the plans of a demon obsessed. But with delicate circumstances, it must be handed with the utmost care. No hesitation, before even the last bits of her daylight shell could fall, she was gone before she could be stopped. The sky was lit up by radiant moon beams, each trying to light her path to answers when all answers seemed content in darkness. _

Haven was only still learning to ride the wind so she ran on all fours as she was used to, never stopping or even considering the commotion she's cause running through the streets like that. Her mind was intensely focused on one thing alone; finding Kale and bringing him back. She could not fail this time. She was gone from sight before the other could even finish their 'yawn'.

"Goliath!" he called. The large creature looked to where he was then answered back, "Go after her. I will summon the other and we will search for her."

Lexington approached the massive gargoyle, "I'll go see what those artifacts were that Demona stole."

Goliath nodded to him. With the flap of a wing, they was out for another night.

**A night ago**…

Kale struggled within her grasp, trying to open his air passage even slightly.

"Stop struggling already, unless you want to fall to your death." she saw his face convulsing from lack of air and finally got the idea that she was squeezing too tightly, "Oh, you can't breathe. You humans are so fragile."

She loosened her grip at last letting air fill his lungs. "Where are you taking me?!" Kale spat, "Let me go you ugly old hag!"

"Bite your tongue, brat!" Demona snapped, "I think I preferred you when you couldn't breathe."

They flew over smaller buildings, trees, and the shore lining the Hudson River. Looking down, Kale recognized where he was and how to get home from here. The landing he'd figure out but right now he had to fight to get out of this monster's hold. He wriggled and squirmed to weaken Demona's grasp. "Enough, boy, or I _will_ drop you!"

In his thrashing, he saw a flash of red somewhere on the ground. In that instant, there was a loud, thunder-like sound and before they were aware, they were tumbling out of the air and into the Hudson.

Once again, his lungs were denied air as water filled his air passage. Water all about him and all the thrashing in the world wasn't getting him any closer to the surface, to fresh air. Water ran between his fingers and pulled on his clothes as his arms flailed in desperation for air. He swore that gravity was pulling more at his right side as he wasn't even right side up. Finally, he knew where the surface was, but his arms ceased to move. Before he could reach it, the last bubbles escaped his mouth. The street lights that shine beacons to salvation began growing dark. And as they darkened, Kale began to sink deeper into the Hudson. Deeper and deeper, until his clothes began to pull him backwards, then his arm, then the rest of him, all began to pull him backwards away from the dark depths. Moments later, he could feel the absence of water rushing through his fingers. Now, tiny grains of something with more shape and feel took its place. He could feel gusts of air being blown into him followed by sharp shoves onto his chest. This repeated until the water regurgitated from him. "-ale…Kale."

A voice was calling Kale from the border of consciousness; a soft, calming voice, but an unfamiliar one. "Kale, wake up."

He opened his eyes and saw a red jacket and blue hair, not the red hair, the titian skin, or white wings he was hoping to see. "Who…?"

His eyes still hazed out of focus. "I never did say who I was, did I? I'm Detective Maza."

Kale sat up still very drained from his brush with death. Elisa removed her jacket and put it over him. "Here, try to stay warm until I can get you home."

"NO!" Kale objected, "I'm not going back until I find my mom."

"But what about your dad? He's worried about you." Elisa asked concernedly. Kale found new strength in his anger. "I don't care. He lied to me!"

"And when you find your mom, then what?" Kale had a rebuttal for everything, "Then I'll stay with her. I'm not going back to my dad's."

Elisa gave up, "Fine, I'll make a deal with you, I'll help you find your mom, but in return, you have to apologize to your dad for running away and making him worry. Deal?"

Elisa held out her hand for Kale to show proof of agreement. Kale thought for a moment and decided it was a fair deal. Even though he didn't want to apologize to his father, it would be nice if he had some help from the police. He took the detectives hand with one sharp shake. "Deal."

Elisa smiled and stood with him to leave, "All right, first, we'll stop by my place and clean you up."

It had been a good few minutes since they plummeted into the river but it seemed even drowning couldn't stop such strong rage and hatred. Demona emerged from the water with eyes glowing a sinister red. "Run!"

Elisa and Kale ran but Demona took hold of Elisa and tossed her to the ground. Kale stopped ready to help without knowing how. "Don't stop! And don't look back!"

Kale ran – scared and filled with guilt – long until he was out of sight dropping her coat on the shore. Elisa took out her gun once more but Demona shrieked and rammed the back of her hand into Elisa'a temple hard enough to knock her from cognizance. "How I've coveted this moment when your life would be in my hands to crush – without interruptions or distractions – but it would be smarter to keep you alive, for now."

Demona took off with Elisa, hauling her to a familiar building about a mile away down the shores of the Hudson; the Cloisters. As daylight came, Elisa awoke in an empty room. The only thing in there was a tapestry on the wall depicting a crowd of men surrounding a unicorn. That indicated to Elisa where she was. She tried to stand but her ankles and wrists were bound tightly, so tight that even the slightest shift and her wrists and ankle hurt miserably. From beyond the door, Elisa could hear noises outside. Thinking it may be people, she called for help. Her answer was Demona's voice from outside the door. "Save your breath. It's Monday. This place is closed."

"What about the employees? There are people who work here on closed days." Elisa interrogated. Demona snickered, "They've volunteered to become important…ingredients so I've provided them with special accommodations."

"What are you planning, Demona?" demanded Elisa. Footsteps from heels could be heard echoing through the halls with baleful laughter, "You'll find out soon enough. You're the guest of honor."

The day passed and by nightfall, the stage was set. Demona had successfully turned the courtyard into a place fit for a mage's ceremony. As the sun disappeared into the horizon, she reverted back to her beastly form. Elisa had been arching her back so her hands could reach the ropes on her ankles. She caught it many times but she couldn't hold it for long when the rope slipped from her hands just as Demona came in. She dragged Elisa out of the empty room and into the courtyard where the employees and perhaps their boss too were trapped in a large cage screaming and waling for help. See could even see a man in a moving company uniform; surely, the man who brought the cage and accidentally got involved.

The cage lay in the center of the courtyard before an alter bearing the Folgorite dagger, the Crest of the Fallen, and the Grimorum Arcanorum set on a specific page. Demona lugged Elisa to a pillar set up just for her. She, with great difficulty and struggling from Maza, untied Elisa's bindings to chain her to the pillar. The chains were high up and facing away from the courtyard with Elisa facing it, limiting her mobility and making it difficult for her to breathe. Demona left her there to tend to her other prisoners.

"Now comes the beginning of the end." She picked up the Grimorum and outstretched one arm over the artifacts. "Watch carefully human, this won't be the worst of which you'll experience tonight."

Demona looked over the spell and read aloud, "Proin separate saeculorum veterum reliquiae duo unum fiunt tempore coniungitur."

A great pillar of light around the alter and the cage ascended to the night sky with the deafening screams of the hapless souls trapped within. With each passing cry, the dagger and crest merged together to become one.

"Haven! Wait up!" Brooklyn flew over Haven as she ran through the streets, "Let me carry you."

"So I guess after spying on me, you think it's ok to offer to carry me now that you know my handicap?!" he could hear it in her voice that she was pissed, but now was not the time, "You'll start a panic with this many people seeing you. Everything behind you is in a giant car wreck."

"And I'm supposed to care?" She heard his calls and closed her ears to them. Brooklyn flew down to her side to speak with her but she never slowed and kept at her slightly frantic pace. Her feet almost seemed to stomp the ground beneath them with every stride. It was somewhat of a struggle for Brooklyn to keep up. At last, Brooklyn had had enough; he swooped down and picked her up. She fought against it until he went above a single story and kept going higher. She shut her eyes tight and clenched every muscle she could but forced herself to look down just as Angela had trained her to do, as she had trained herself.

He carried her to Central Park just a few blocks down where he set her down and she slugged him in the face, "Now that ALL of you know my personal business, don't EVER pull me off the ground again!" she snapped. Brooklyn rubbed his cheek, "I'm only trying to help."

"I don't need your help." she didn't even look at him. "You still haven't learned to trust anyone." he stated calmly. He was hurt too, hearing that she knew how he felt and said nothing. "This has nothing to do with trust."

"Then why won't you let me help you?" He grabbed her arm before she could run off ahead of him again. "You can't! This is my burden! Let go!" she concluded, trying to break from his grip but he pulled her in to grip bother her arms, "What is it with you?! Why do you think you need to take the world alone?!"

she came to him and pounced as her eyes began to glow. They rolled about the floor, struggling against one another. Haven punched and kicked but he refused to strike back. Each blow to the head, he grew dizzier. Every blow to the stomach made him weak but he refused to give in. Soon, she was worn out under him where he held her wrists firmly at either side of her head. She fought hard and harder but his grip never waned. "What makes you think I need you to save me?!"

"Because you're trembling right now and you're out of control! You need to calm down!"

"I CAN'T LOSE **_HER_** AGAIN!" Brooklyn paused on that word he and Lexington missed back in the tunnel, "'**_her_**'? What are you…Haven, that's not your sister."

That traumatizing night flashed before her eyes; the torches, the stifling bloodlust in the air, the cries of one not even given the chance to know her first flight. Brooklyn watched as her eyes became glossy, ready to flood. Finally, he understood; the unconscious slip of words, why she was so anxious, all of it. He released her wrists and allowed her to sit up. Brooklyn rested his hands on her arms one more time but this time, more gently. She held broth his arms down but not for him to let go.

"I know." she whimpered, "but I keep seeing her. Every time he's near me and I can't stop it. That's why I left him with you all. I don't want to see her but it's hard to look away…too long…I can't…it's my burden…it's my guilt…I killed her…"

Brooklyn froze upon hearing this but didn't stop her, "I could have done something; grabbed her…got over it…I knew how then but I was so afraid of coming off the ground…" she sobbed, "I could have protected them both, but…I froze…it's my fault." Now Brooklyn understood: it's not just that she can't glide, but she was acrophobic. The trembling when climbing out of the alley and flying to Castle Wyvern, he rage towards baby Alex when he levitated her in a chair for sport, why she never left when it was so obvious she wanted to, why she declined a tour of NYC, he felt so stupid.

"It wasn't your fault, and neither is this." Brooklyn assured, "So this is not something you have to face alone. But you need to trust in us."

Haven hesitantly nodded, drying up her tears and stifling her sobs. Brooklyn pulled her to her feet and offered her back to carry her. This time she took it. Brooklyn took them to a tree and began climbing from branch to branch all the way to the top, "Don't do any sharp movements if you can avoid it."

They flew over the trees until they were over the shore lining the Hudson. Her heart pounded against Brooklyn's back so he gripped her arms around his neck tightly, "Don't let go but open you wings."

She worried but did so and the wind snatched them right up. She whimpered with the sudden jolt but held firm, "Feel the wind and try to move your wings like mine."

He knew this would be hard for her since her wings were shaped differently but she got used to the currents somewhat. She was hoping it was her instincts that was telling her she was liking this feeling. Just then, they spotted something red lying upon the sand. They went lower to see until Brooklyn recognized it as Elisa's jacket. As they landed they saw that the jacket was half buried by sand as the tide had come in that day but now retreated. Brooklyn picked up the jacket and brushed off the sand, "What's Elisa's jacket doing here?"

"You mean that cop from a few days ago? Are you sure it's hers?" Haven questioned. Brooklyn nodded, "Yeah, it's hers but she wears this everywhere. Why would she just leave it lying here?"

At that moment, a beacon of light emitted from a building only a little further down the shoreline; the Cloisters. "Maybe we'll find some answers there. Come on."

They could hear the cries of people, a cry neither of them could fathom; wails from men, shrieks from women, screams from a child that came with his mother at work, all creating a chorus of ungodly misery and anguish. Once there, they hid behind a pillar to examine the scene. What their eyes beheld was a cage of men, women, and a single child suffering the magics from the Grimmorum as Demona cackled ravingly. When the light finally dimmed, the room went silent and the two artifacts – the Folgorite dagger and Crest of the Fallen – were one. The cage now empty save a few drips of splattered blood and the cap of a child, Demona lifted the combined artifact to examine it.

"At long last," she announced, "I will be rid of the humans. And how lucky you are to have the honor of being the first." Demona turned to face one Elisa Maza chained to a pillar.

"What's she going to do to her?" Haven asked. Brooklyn's eyes started to glow brightly, "I don't know, but I'm not waiting to find out."

In another instant, Brooklyn was charging at Demona head on. He pounced on her knocking the new dagger out of her hand. They both struggled to reach it while trying to keep the other away. Haven ran to help Elisa. "Never thought I'd be saved by you."

"Cierra la boca! I don't have many problems with leaving you here." Haven snapped, "Is Kale here?"

Elisa shook her head as Haven pulled at the chains, "He got away before I was knocked out. I don't know where he is. The kid's harder to find than Waldo and Carmen Sandiego combined."

Haven stared at Elisa confused, "Who?" Elisa just shook her head again, "Nevermind."

Haven pulled harder at the chains. "What are these made of? Diamond? They should have broken by now."

Demona rammed Brooklyn into a wall stunning him for a minute. When she saw Haven trying to free her sacrifice, she bolted into Haven's gut and hammered her into the ground. The blow winded her for a moment before she was back on her feet and roping Demona's neck and left arm into a lock. "What are you doing?! Can't you see, I'm doing this for the good of our race!"

"I'm not sure myself but there's someone important to me who'd never forgive me if I let you do this." Haven struggled to hold Demona but her grip was becoming hard to maintain. Brooklyn was finally getting his second wind.

"YOU FOOL!" Demona broke free and grabbed Haven's tail, swinging her into the bars of the cage then over her shoulder and onto the stone floor, cracking it on impact. She grunted dazed when Brooklyn had just made it to his knees and saw, "HAVEN!"

Demona ran back to the Grimmorum and flipped to a bookmarked page. "I had planned for interruptions. _Surge, creatura aeris me clamorem meum._"

Out from the Grimmorum arose a dark billow of smoke which seemed to have three glowing eyes; two in their respective places and one vertically in the center. The creature slapped Haven and Brooklyn into the air where they crashed through a column or went straight for the back wall. That last blow left Haven on the borders of consciousness. The creature was approaching so Brooklyn rushed the thing but went right through it. Sooner than his feet could land, it grabbed him and rammed him into the ground. "Argh!"

"That's enough playtime." Demona giggled, "Finish them off. I have business to attend to."

The monster reached down to seized them both and began squeezing them to death while suffocating them in its smog. They could barely even move their diaphragms to cough properly. Demona picked up the dagger and walked towards Elisa. Just when it looked like Haven and Brooklyn were done, the rest of the clan came to help. Goliath quickly assessed the situation, "Broadway, Hudson, help those two. Angela, intercom Lexington our whereabouts and help Elisa. I'll take care of Demona."

Broadway and Hudson ran into battle unsure of what they were fighting. "What sort of being is this?" Hudson demanded. Broadway gave his analysis "It's solid yet not solid. How are we supposed to get them out of there?"

The creature attacked, picking up Hudson and throwing him into Broadway. "I don't know," Hudson continued, "But we better think of something fast."

Already, Brooklyn and Haven's struggles were slowing as their air and energy were depleting. Meanwhile, Demona was having difficulty dealing with Goliath. "Give up, Demona." Goliath commanded looking down over her.

She sneered, "I'd sooner die. Creature, defend your master!"

The creature divided into two and captured Goliath in black haze smothering him after beating him about. Goliath struggle to escape but his body and his breath remained the captive of the toxic vapors. Before more interludes, Demona took up the dagger once again and ran towards Elisa. Before Angela could fight her off, the creature snatched her up too just as Lexington appeared. Lexington immediately saw the creature and, with fast thinking, slammed the Grimmorum shut dissipating the smoke beast into the air and releasing its hostages. Goliath, Angela, and Haven fell to the ground coughing but Brooklyn wasn't conscious. Haven crawled over to him and began rubbing his chest and calling out to him to wake him. Meanwhile, Demona was charging to strike Elisa. "It ends NOW!"

She stabbed Elisa's abdomen with one swift move that it almost took Goliath's breath in one gasp, "ELISA!"

The wound glowed whiter than that of an enraged gargoyle and glowing, gurgling fluids streamed from her mouth, then she slumped down and went still. The city that never sleeps suddenly fell silent. In the deep silence, one sound began to grow; at first it was a snicker, next a chuckle, then a low laugh, and finally a loud cackle, and it just wouldn't stop building. Goliath's eye – for the first time ever – burned with the deepest red, "NO!"

He lunged at Demona and nearly killed her with the first blow. Barely getting away, she accidentally dropped the dagger to fight him off or at the very least dodge his blows of pure rage. Goliath's wrath and sorrow were so ferocious that – in place of tears – blood flowed from his eyes. He lusted for revenge with a passion untamed. Demona managed to ensnare Goliath in the cage but it would not hold him for very long as his inhuman strength was slowly bending the bars. Angela, Broadway, and Hudson stormed her with nearly the same amount of fury but Demona was making quick work of them. Haven finally got Brooklyn to wake up. He sat up and coughed the last remnants of smoke in his lungs. Demona had evaded the others and made plans to snatch up the dagger and make her escape. Lexington warned the others, "Don't let her get the dagger!"

Haven was the closest so she bolted for the dagger and got to it before Demona did. Demona attacked Haven but before she could get it back, Haven tossed the dagger to Lexington, "Lex, pass!"

Lexington caught it but Demona was one his tail faster than white on rice so he fled. He leaped onto a column and took off with Demona right behind him and the others following too. He barely got far over a few streets and trees when Demona reached him and pulled herself within reach of the artifact. Her weight threw off his flight and he went spiraling into the river but not before Demona cut her losses and let him go flying off without the dagger. The others saw but the first to react was Haven. She dove in without hesitation using her finlike tail to cut through the water with unreal speed. It was simple recovering Lexington but she lost the dagger in the dark water. She hauled him back to shore – hacking up water along the way – to her astonished companions.

"That was amazing! Did you see how fast she went?!" Broadway divulged. Hudson knelt over Lexington to help him sit up, "Are ye okay, lad?"

Lexington heaved up the last drops, "I'm fine. Where'd you learn to swim like that?" just then, Lexington gasped, "Oh no, I dropped the dagger!"

"I'll get it." Haven declared, and she dove back into the dark water. Vision was nearly impossible in those waters but she was used to fishing in dark water. She calculated where Lexington fell then darted all the way to the bottom, escaping the pressure with her well-trained ears. Feeling around blindly, she found glass, seaweed, moss, a boot, a Raggedy-Anna© doll, and used cigarettes but no dagger. Her air was running out when she finally found it. On the surface, she had been under the water for a few minutes. They couldn't wait any longer and were about to dive in after her, when Haven darted up to the surface and swam back to shore with exceptional speed. Once with the others, Haven gave the dagger to Lexington and he race back to the Cloisters with the meaning of haste on his mind. As they came back to the courtyard, they watched Goliath rip the chains holding Elisa to the pillar as if they were papier-mâché. Elisa's limp body slumped into his bulky arms as he fell to his knees. He held the back of her neck showing the true meaning of tender as tears filled his eyes; staring at the wound then back at her, trying to understand what happened. There were no words, no sounds apart from his strangled sobs. He buried his face into the crook of her neck to stifle his blubbering. His voice was strained and nearly hoarse when words finally escaped his lips, "Elisa."

* * *

(**A/N**)So I've combined chapters 9 and 10 because I felt 9 was too short but that meant taking out a lot of cheesy, unnecessary lines...WOOHOO! But since my character has evolved, she has something different to argue about and she seems - thankfully - a little less crazed this way.

I know some of you smart ones went to GoogleTranslate for the spell she's casting and got "We separate the remains of the ancient ages at the time of the two united to become one" but it's not the interpretation I wanted and no matter how much I edited it, I couldn't get what I wanted so here's the translation I was hoping for: "**_Enchanted relics of the ancient, from ages separate, two become one and unite time_**." It's a spell that unites together two magic items but since they're magic items, I thought the spell might require sacrifices to make it work. Pretty dark turn, huh? Well, it makes us hate Demona more. Personally, I don't hate her, I pity her. As for the other latin spell:_ 'Surge, creatura aeris me clamorem meum' = __**Arise, creature of the toxic air. Do my bidding. Heed my cry**__. _

Thank you all! It's getting late but I will try to squeeze in one more chapter before I go to bed.

Go to my deviantArt page to see the updated Haven. I gave her an earring, fixed the eyebrow problem, and made the wings a little larger. My sister's a budding animator and she drew the original but I upgraded it and changed quite a bit. I've never taken an art class to learn how to do this stuff so I'll ask for help from time to time but the more recent ones and some of the old ones are purely my work...A~nd then there's that one I just cheated on all together. The link is below, copy and paste, delete the space, and don't forget the dot-com. And enjoy.

xai16. deviantart

/gallery/33636029


	10. Chapter 10: Always Found, Forever Lost

_**Impress Me**_

**_Disclaimer_**_: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. __THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN. No copyright infringement intended. All rights to Gargoyles belong to their respective owners._

* * *

_**Chapter 10 – Always Found, Forever Lost**_

_All the world was silent, seemingly to mourn this one death; to mourn her passing and curse their fate with eyes that will never again open and dreams that will never come to be. All the world was silent when the breath of the human race vanished in an instant._

Goliath held onto Elisa. He was trapped even then between gripping her tighter to help ease his pain and of holding her limp frame loosely so as not to break her further. In that quiet world, the only sounds were the sobs of a gargoyle that lost his beloved. Lexington tried to ease him, "Um, Goliath…"

The giant lifted his face from her chest, "Leave me be."

"But Goliath," he persisted, "We might be able to save her and humanity."

"What do you mean? Is it possible? We can save her?" he looked on with frantic hope; his voice elevating with each question. Hudson rested his well-aged hand on the giant's shoulder. "Easy, Goliath. Let the lad finish."

Lexington continued, "Well, I don't know for sure. It was just a legend after all but we could still try?"

"What legend?" inserted Broadway. Lexington focused his gaze on Goliath, "It'd probably be easier to show you, but you have to trust me completely."

Goliath took note of Lexington's hand clenching tighter around the dagger. Was he to defile her body only to have it not work? Goliath cupped her face. The warmth in Elisa's cheek was beginning to fade away. He clasped his eyes shut as his hand took hers, bringing her cold fingers to press against his lips. What other choice was there? "Do it."

Lexington took in a sharp breath and heaved it out before he approached. Goliath lay Elisa flat on the ground to give him free access. He knelt down beside her and lifted the dagger over the wound in her stomach. The others gawked with eyes wide and unbelieving. Lexington understood that he had to get it on the first try and the pressure was building. He took in a deep breath and held it there. With one swift move, Lexington stabbed the dagger into the wound and quickly pulled it out, afraid he might have failed. There were many objections for his actions but all remained silent in anticipation of Elisa's revival. Moments passed and hope grew evanescent. Nothing; her eyes still remained closed, her breath still broken, and her heart still absent of a beat. Goliath could not bear to look any longer. He rose to be alone when there was suddenly a white glow emitting from the wound in her abdomen. Unbeknownst to them all, all the world glowed with that same white light, every place where there once was life. Goliath spun around and stayed by her side. He took her hand into both of his as the glow calmed and dimmed; waiting to see those brown eyes once more. Everything in its entirety was muted in that instant when her fingers moved in his grasp, "Hey, big guy."

Every face there lit up with joy but none so much as Goliath's, "Elisa! You're alive!" Goliath took her into his arms too afraid to let go ever again. Elisa gasped at the sudden grip, "Not for long if I can't breathe."

Goliath eased his grip to allow her to sit up on her own. He looked to Lexington for an answer to this miracle, "How…?

Just then, a deafening shriek when out that could be heard throughout the city. A long pause and then attention fell on Lexington as he took a moment to explain, "The artifacts Demona stole were the Crest of the Fallen and the Folgorite dagger. The Crest of the Fallen was found on the shores of Denmark and brought to a museum in Manhatten. It was displayed as the seal of a lost king but when I found a file containing scanned pages of the Grimorum in Xanatos' computer, it read otherwise. The Crest of the Fallen was a lost treasure in the cave of Grendel's mother. It's not a seal; it's a vial. She made it with a spell to contain the blood of every living creature so she could 'hold the world in her hands'.

"The other artifact is the Folgorite dagger. Legend has it that a frost giant named Folgora mocked Thor but they were equal in power. Loki decided to help him by giving him a dagger that will kill as fast as lightning on the first strike. So when Thor challenged Folgora again, he beat him in one blow but he didn't stop until he took out his entire family. When he cornered Folgora's wife, she asked how he came upon such great power. Thor told her that his new power was forged by the greatness of his might and killed her. When Loki heard, he became angry and cursed the dagger to forever undo any death blow upon the second strike. Then he tricked Thor into believing that Folgora still lived. He dared him to try and hit the same place twice, mocking him until Thor couldn't stand it any longer. Thor struck the same place and revived Folgora. Though it worked on other frost giants, he tried many times later to undo his mistake but Folgora was forever immune to the dagger's malee and mocked him until the end of his days.

"When Demona combined these two items, she held in her hand the power to destroy an entire race. When she stabbed Elisa…" Elisa finished his sentence, "She effectively killed all of humanity. She finally did it."

Brooklyn took a turn, "So when Lex stabbed you again, he brought everyone back."

"And now humanity is immune." Angela impeded, "So she can't use this again."

"That's why she let Lex and the dagger fall in the water." Haven examined, "The waters of the Hudson are too dark for any average gargoyle to find and by morning, the current would have swept the dagger out to sea."

Elisa's voice was weak, "She was very careful not to convey her plans. She was probably banking on us not knowing the significance of the artifacts."

Suddenly, realization impaled Haven like a plethora of knives, "Kale. A few moments ago he was…" Brooklyn instantly became aware of her thoughts, "Let's go…"

And they were gone ten minutes ago. Goliath seemed to understand as well and organized the clan accordingly, "Lexington, Broadway, join them in the search for Kale."

Not a second later, the two were off to search the city. "Hudson, take Elisa home and guard her." Goliath continued, "Angela, you're with me."

"Perhaps the lass is finally coming around to humans." Hudson analyzed.

"Hmm, I hope you are right." Goliath agreed, "We would not want her to become like Demona." They took to the skies in a city that had found a new life and a new reason to 'stay awake'.

Kale awoke from death on the side walk like most people out that night. The city was in an uproar; everyone fussing about waking up on the ground or in their car. News report all over came to a complete halt to cover this new story but absolutely no one had an answer. Even when they looked back at the tapes, they couldn't give a legitimate answer to the confused citizens. Police forces that were heading towards the beacon of light near the Hudson River were swarmed by people demanding answers as if they knew.

Kale groggily stood to find his balance when he saw a flicker of hair that looked familiar to hi. A woman stopped to check the street, turning his way for a moment. It was only a moment but he knew with 120% certainty that this was her. He ran after her, struggling to keep up with her longer legs. He called out to her but she didn't seem to hear. With the few children currently out with they're mothers in this panic, how could she expect to hear a call to herself.

He followed her around a corner, down a block, across the street, and into an apartment building. By now she was very far away but still in his sights. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath so Kale used his youthful energy to his advantage and got closer. His heart was leaping in his chest for joy and from running. Just as he was across the street from her and about to call her out again, she went into the building and started up the stairs. Kale was short on breath but he pressed forward, too excited to stop. The echo of her heels reverberated off the walls far louder than his sneakers did so his footsteps went nearly unheard down a few flights. She stopped climbing on the seventh floor. He was so close, just one more flight. He could hear her catching her breath before opening the door. Just as she came into sight, the door opened for her and a man stood there. He grabbed her and held her in his arms with her name on his lips, "Cielo."

Kale was about to charge this strange man when his mom embraced back calling out to him, "It's okay, Grey. I'm fine."

Grey led her in and shut the door behind them. Kale ran up the door and placed his ear to it. Everything was muffled and there were no openings or cracks where he could peep through. A few yards down the hall was a window. He went to the window to find a fire escape to the left and took no time to jump over to it. The window at the fire escape led straight to the apartment. He peered through the window and saw his mom kissing this strange man. "How could she betray dad like this?"

Cielo asked where some 'Angel' was so Grey went into another room and brought back out a baby boy. Cielo kissed and held the child the exact same way she held Kale in the picture. Kale stood unbelieving at the window. This was the one thing his dad ever told him that was truth; his mother left him and started a new family. He had been replaced and forgotten.

His eyes could not believe it. They never wanted to see what they were witnessing now but there was no denying it. It was right in front of him; the mother he idolized in that picture holding him, the mother who stood faithfully next to his father, she was now in the arms of another man with a new child. It was as if a new family portrait was taken and his was thrown out with no reason or explanation.

The infant held tightly to her index as she kissed his tiny knuckles. Kale could watch no more. In that instant, it seemed as if his heart gave out, but then why was he still alive to suffer through it? He turned away from the window and slumped against the side of the building, his rear thumping against the metal of the fire escape.

He just sat there for a moment or two when he heard "…hear something?" and the window opening next to him. Kale gasped as his eyes met with his mother's. She seemed overtly shocked to see him sitting there outside her apartment of all places. Kale's eye filled with water despite him wishing they didn't in front of her. As she opened her mouth to call "Kale?" he shot up and dashed down the fire escape.

Down one step ladder, around to the next, and the down another; Kale raced down those seven stories ignoring her calls to him. He realized that once she stopped, she was coming down to meet him which made him all the more frantic to get away. The last ladder was stuck like most fire escape ladders in NYC. How he cursed the accuracy of the movies and games with fire escapes. He was too high up to just jump so he pushed with everything he had. The ladder budged only few inches but abruptly enough to make Kale lose his balance and grip and fall twenty and two feet to the alley floor.

His shoulder broke his fall and he sat there for a moment grunting and groaning, waiting for the pain to pass. Before it could though, his mom burst out of the front door of her apartment complex and rounded the corner to find him. As she neared him, Kale brushed off the pain, got up, and ran as if she were some beast coming to devour him. Holding his arm to limit its movement and the pain, he just ran.

He turned around just once to see her just standing over where he landed holding his picture. When did he drop it? He didn't care; he had no further use for it. The pain in his shoulder kept creeping up on him until he realized that it wasn't just his shoulder, it was his entire arm. It was pulsating and bleeding but he had no time to worry about that. He looked back once more and couldn't see her. Not paying attention to where he was going, he tripped over his own feet and fell forward. It started to rain and any other time he would look for shelter but he didn't care right then. Kale just lay there on the sidewalk wallowing in self-pity.

Half of him wanted her to find him and take care of him and justify to him all he had just seen. He wanted her to make everything alright and repair his image of her. The other half questioned how she dared to call his name with some other brat fresh off her lips. He wanted to never see her again; didn't care whether she lived or died just as long as he wasn't a part of it. Then he thought she had no right to follow. She had been alive this whole time and made no effort to see him or explain why he left. She just left him and his dad to make another happily ever after. Then he thought about how she knew who he was on first glance. He looked nothing like when he was a baby and could have been any random boy to her so how did she know? The only reason he could think of was that she had been watching him or had stayed in contact with his dad but if that were true, why did his dad lie and why didn't she come see him? How dare she recognize him.

People walked by but no one stopped to help him or give any notion that they cared if a child was hurt on the ground in the rain in New York. After a while, his mind just ran blank and he decided to get up and walk away. Where could he go? Back to his dad, no, Kale didn't want to see him either. He didn't have any relatives that he knew about. His dad kept him from them all if he had any. He just walked until he came back to a well acquainted part of the city. Stopping next to a familiar alleyway, he saw the boxes he was living in not so long ago. A lot of them were gone and only two of them remained but what were twelve or two boxes when at the end of the day they were still boxes. He just curled himself up in one. By now, his arm had gone numb, no doubt it was broken but who cared. He just sat there watching the rain fall until sleep took him.

It didn't stop raining all throughout that night or the day after.

* * *

(**A/N**) Combined chapters 10 and 11 because I felt chapter 11 was WAY too short and chapter 12 was long enough. I honestly feel this is how a child would see a situation like this. I should know since I work with them almost on the daily. It's a sad thing to see a child so troubled. The ones that don't kill themselves, you GOT to admire their courage. I think that's what the moral of this whole thing is: Courage. Courage to face fears, to forgive, to accept hardships, and to live despite the dark clouds up ahead...But enough of that Deep sh**. Thank you, my lovelyz, for having the courage to last this long. I know how hard it can be to pick up a story and pray it doesn't suck. Sadly, I've given up on Hollywood because everything's become a gold rush and quality has gone down drastically. Everything HAS to be a franchise and who cares if the writing goes down the toilet. But I still care, so that's why when you read an _**Empress Creation**_, it's the best she has.

Go to my deviantArt page to see the updated Haven. I gave her an earring, fixed the eyebrow problem, and made the wings a little larger. My sister's a budding animator and she drew the original but I upgraded it and changed quite a bit. I've never taken an art class to learn how to do this stuff so I'll ask for help from time to time but the more recent ones and some of the old ones are purely my work...A~nd then there's that one I just cheated on all together. The link is below, copy and paste, delete the space, and don't forget the dot-com. And enjoy.

xai16. deviantart

/gallery/33636029


	11. Chapter 11: Delivered From Chains

_**Impress Me**_

**_Disclaimer_**_: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN. No copyright infringement intended. All rights to Gargoyles belong to their respective owners._

**SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! **

* * *

**_Chapter 11 – Delivered from Chains_**

_The night echoed with a roar of disorder that was too loud even for 'The City that Never Sleeps'. Cars honked and screeched to a stop as drivers were still too in shock to focus on the road. News reporters were all over the place trying to get answers for their late-night viewers. People were throwing a hurricane of chaos on NYPD since they didn't have a good enough take on it. Sirens from emergency vehicles racing to fires that started during the 'Blackout' and people who were injured severely because of it. Babies crying, fights starting, small riots breaking out, Manhattan was chaos and the only thing matching the volume was the thunderous rain pouring over the city threatening to drown it._

The gargoyles searched in groups for young Kale Walken; Goliath and Angela searched the park, Lexington and Broadway scanned Midtown, and leaving Haven and Brooklyn to Uptown.

She was holding tight to Brooklyn who kept gliding up then down in the rain, struggling to fly steady for her but she was starting to get used to it. Now that she'd learned to keep her eyes open in the air, Haven's eyes darted every which way, probing every inch she could. Brooklyn's concern never had a chance to wane, as her calm demeanor was slowly growing more panicked, "We should try Harlem first since that's where we first found him."

"Yeah," Haven nodded, "He might have gone back home if it's nearby." Broadway and Lexington only a few miles back, Brooklyn followed Haven as he pointed to the way out of the Commercial district. But before they could cross the threshold, Brooklyn and Haven were ensnared midair by a dual-weight, electrified cable, "AAAGGHH!"

Haven, not caught in it enough, slipped out of it when Brooklyn started to plummet. He and his wings were bound tightly as a jolt stunned him and sent him spiraling towards the streets below. There was little thought but she dived down, spread her wings, and charged for him. Any part of him within reach repeatedly escaped her hands as wind resistance built and pushed her from him. She curved her wings in to cut the wind finally bringing his foot to her grasp only yards from hitting a rooftop. Just as she was curving upright, another binding cord was flung in their direction.

"NAAGGHH!" It drew in her wings with a blinding shock and sent them crashing bumpily down onto the roof and into the brick chimney shoot. Brooklyn tried to gain consciousness long enough to see who it was walking towards them but the dark blur consumed his eyes. Soon, he couldn't even feel the sting of each heavy raindrop as it slapped to his skin.

When light finally came back to his eyes, both he and Haven were imprisoned in a cage still bound by the cords. The place he was in was familiar enough: the charred remains of his clan's sanctuary, now their prison, posted by Quarrymen. Every way out was within their reach to block off. The shock of the cords didn't respond to his struggles so he broke loose with some ease. Examining the generator next to the cage, he tested the bars and received a small shock against his poke. Turning around, he found Haven was still out cold. He gazed just for a moment or two; so beautiful yet so delicate and confused. If only he could carry her burden for a while...

Satisfied with the momentary glimpse, he reached out to rouse her when she uttered a glimmer of hope well audible for him to hear, "Brooklyn…"

With a slight eagerness, he took her shoulders and lifted her to awaken, "Haven, Haven…"

She groggily awakened, "¿Brooklyn, Q-qué pássó? ¿Donde estamos?" Brooklyn ripped of the juiceless cord that bound her, "In English, please."

Haven took a moment to regain her faculties and come out of wherever she was, "What happened, and where are we?" Brooklyn helped her until she could support herself on her arms, "Seems we were ambushed by Quarrymen."

"What are Quarrymen?" Haven asked as she finally took a look around. Hooded men with high-tech hammers were guarding them in a strange building with peeling walls, glass shards from a massive clock that dwarfed them, and cinders everywhere blackening all they touched. Brooklyn answered her while she familiarized her surroundings, "Let's just say they don't like us. We're in the clock tower above the old abandoned police headquarters."

"¡Ah dios mío!" she gasped staring at all the debris on the floor, "What happened here?" Brooklyn looked over the rubble, reminiscing about the ghost of a former welcoming home, "Long story short, someone bombed this place to get rid of us."

Now fully conscious, she reached for the bars to bend them before Brooklyn could stop her, "DON'T!"

High voltage was surging through Haven's hands and arms, deflecting her grip and bouncing her off the other side before she found safety in the center. Brooklyn came closer to see the damage, "The bars are charged. You okay?"

Haven cringed at the numbing pain in her hands but was sure she'd be fine. When she realized how close she was to him she shifted away, "Yeah, I'm good."

The question was tearing at him that he could hold it no longer, "So~, what were you dreaming about?"

"Huh?" Haven turned confused so Brooklyn elucidated, "You called my name comatose. What did you see?"

She looked at the cinders on the floor and remembered. Kale was running towards her, not Eva, Kale, happy and lively when a shadow in the shape of a person appeared before him. It tried to stab him with a fireplace poker but he moved out of the way. Haven tried running to him but never got any closer. She tried flying but her wings were paralyzed in stone-stasis. She was only able to watch as the main shade called on the other shadows to fly in and engulf Kale as he begged her to help him. An instant later he was lost to her

Brooklyn offered his hand behind her just as he was shot out of the air by a power gun. She tried to catch him but her grip never reached him as he fell into the darkness. She was all alone as the dark figure began to tower over her, a mahogany Rosario around its hands. Caught in his shadow, she couldn't move. Just ahead, Brooklyn reappeared and ran towards her to help but was knocked down by the massive shadow's swing. Another figure materialized in front of him seemingly a piece of the colossal shade. His gun aimed at Brooklyn, defenseless and in pain on the floor, Haven called out for him to stop but no sound came from her throat. He looked at her one last time to say 'I love you' but scarcely got out the 'lo' before a shot was sent into the heart he was saving for her.

She knew he saw her expression change to fear but she didn't want to worry him further, "It's nothing."

"You sure?" Brooklyn probed but Haven stayed it, "I'm sure." Brooklyn was not convinced but he left it. Haven thought about it for a while. She knew nightmares would be nightmares but why did she dream of something so painful, and why was Brooklyn there? She was certain of her feelings but somehow, somewhere, they changed and now she wasn't so sure. Just thinking about it made her shudder and a single drop fell from an eye and fizzled against the cage floor, conducted slightly from the voltage coursing through the bars. Brooklyn noted this making it hard for him to stay quiet, "It's not 'nothing'. Come on, tell me what you saw."

Haven pushed away, "No, I said it's nothing."

She wiped away her tears but just as Brooklyn was about to speak when three other Quarrymen walked in towards them, one with a familiar voice, "It would seem eve monsters can feel some semblance of love." he noted switching his gaze from Brooklyn to Haven. Brooklyn recognized voice and the Scottish twang hinting at the side of his mouth, "That voice, you're…"

The man removed his hood to reveal himself as Jon the Huntsman, "Pleasant seeing you too gargoyle. The cage suits you but I think your litt'l girlfriend here has the right idea of somber imprisonment."

Haven looked away, still trying to pull herself together. Brooklyn stayed strong for both of them, "What are you planning to do with us?"

"Oh, it's actually very simple really. I'm sure you can figure it on your oh'n." Jon stated with a wide grin across his features. Brooklyn didn't even have to think hard, "You're using us as bait." Jon grinned and the men snickered but Brooklyn felt his clan insulted, "Do you honestly think something that simple will work? Goliath is smarter than that."

Brooklyn was bluffing and Jon knew he was, "Of course he is but he's also just as sentimental. Soon I will have my revenge, so just sit tight and serve your purpose. I'm sure I've made you comfortable enough."

"Why are you doing this?" He was about to leave when Haven's question stopped him, "Don't act like it isn't obvious, wench. You gargoyles are a blemish on this Earth that I'd sooner see popped."

"That's not true, is it? I heard about you, about how you once defended us." Haven looked on with vacant eyes, an emotionless expression with which Brooklyn was well familiarized but it did not reach Jon, "Until you monsters took Jason from me. He tried to warn me but I wouldn't listen. You and all creatures like you deserve to be exterminated."

"But we didn't take him from you, did we?" Jon thought back to the memory he blocked off so well. His expression went from nervous to fearful and Brooklyn watched as Haven's eye narrowed a little. He fought it off trying not to break down in front of his men. Haven had this faint triumphant look about her that irritated Jon and unnerved Brooklyn. He couldn't imagine what she was doing by angering him further but she didn't stop and her voice took a dark turn, "You shot him in your own delirium."

"No!" Jon protested, "It was an accident!" Haven drew out his torment further, "Accident or not, you shot him, not us and you're not man enough to accept that."

"Silence!" Jon demanded but she refused, "Why? Did I strike a nerve or can you not block the truth anymore?"

Jon snatched the Quarrymen's signature, high-voltage sledgehammer from one of his men and rushed at the fully charged cage, "SHUT UP!"

The owner of the hammer called an interjection, "STOP! The combined voltage will cause the generator to explode!" but words went unheard as Jon struck the confinement in his rage. Indeed an explosion occurred, one large enough to attract the other gargoyles and a few nearby law officials.

As the smoke cleared, everyone was lying on the ground winded. The cage was destroyed, freeing Haven and Brooklyn but they were blown back as well. Just as all were beginning to come to, Jon was standing before Haven, "Filthy demon. If you won't silence yourself…" he took her throat into his grasp, "…then I'll do it for you."

Haven choked, struggling to regain control of her senses as the explosion threw them off, her current handicap preventing that. Brooklyn loose of his faculties, fought to move to her to help but he couldn't move any faster. Running short on air, Haven, with her strength rapidly exhausting, vainly pulled on his arm to loosen his grip. Just when she was about to give in to the black, the rest of the clan arrived to help. Jon was knocked from her and she collapsed to the ground coughing vigorously. "You ok?"

Lexington helped her up, his hands soaked by the relentless rain. "That's two times too many for being suffocated in one night." Haven could feel the bruises forming on her neck. With the rest of the clan on the scene, the Quarrymen took no time to start the battle. It was quite the brawl and at first there seemed no dominant side. With the Quarrymen still half out of it, though their numbers somewhat dwarfed their opponents', were outmatched.

As Haven tried to stand a Quarryman came at her, only to be knocked back by the protective Brooklyn, "You should learn to lean on me more. I come in handy from time to time."

He smirked as he helped her up then joined the fray after. Haven went right for Jon and offered a hand to help him up. Jon didn't bite pulling out his blaster and aiming it square at her face, "Stay back! Or I'll…"

"Or you'll what? Shoot me like you did your brother?" she bantered on. "Enough!" Jon bellowed, "I'll hear no more of this!"

Jon fired but realized too late that his grip was too shaky and he missed just barely taking a few hairs with it. His adrenalin and blood rush from his ire kept him standing after the explosion but now the effects were running their course. Haven continued, "Aren't you tired of lying to yourself?"

Haven's took to a softer more empathetic tone and Jon, unable to bring up the offence was subjected to sit there and hear her words, "You shot your brother, but it's not like he blames you. I know because…I made the same mistake and I have to live with that. The same goes for you. Denying the truth won't help you and venting your frustrations on others is no better. Let it go."

She offered her hand once more to him but they were interrupted by the sun. The fight had gone on so long that no one noticed the sun rising. Thus the gargoyles petrified for another night, it they'd last till midday. Jon stood and armed his blaster, "You want to be rid of the gargoyles?!"

The Quarrymen roared for a good stone busting over the sirens that were sounding off at the bottom of the tower. Jon pointed his gun at Haven, "Then let this she-devil be the first!"

A moment passed, then another, then a minute, then a few, why couldn't he pull the trigger? His men shouted unsympathetic petitions like 'shoot her', 'kill the demon', 'kill them all'. A police chopper hovered over them flashing its high beam onto them. Still he did nothing. Then at last he did something but it came as a shock to all who saw. Jon dropped his blaster then fell to his knees and the quiet tears began to fall. He had blamed himself so long and obsessed over it but he didn't want to face the cold truth. Now that he could, he was finally free. As it was, he couldn't consciously destroy the defenseless gargoyles, he couldn't destroy the one who revealed to him the truth.

His men stared unbelieving; was he for real? One couldn't wait any longer, "Are you kidding me right now?! If you can't smash it, then we will!"

All Quarrymen were in accordance charging for the statues but Jon fended them off with the help of the police descending from the chopper. The high-tech hammers proved quite a challenge for the honest policemen and their simple guns until Xanatos came with his robo-clan. The matter was settled in a few minutes and only a few miraculously escaped arrest. Jon went quietly and took full responsibility for his crimes against the city and the gargoyles. Before Xanatos left with the statues, Jon asked a favor of him, "Tell the gargoyles 'please forgive me'."

Xanatos nodded and flew off, gone into the sunrise, awaiting another night of awakening.

The sun set on another day and brought life to the creatures of the night. The stone skin fell as they viciously stretched and took a roaring yawn. The rain still poured just as heavy if not heavier and the sting of it had not lessened one bit, but what was a few drops to stone-like skin. They looked about them and found themselves in the courtyard of Castle Wyvern. They were confused as to how they were still whole instead of in pieces. Xanatos was there to greet them, "Good evening."

Goliath was the first to speak, "I don't understand. Why are we still…"

"Alive?" Xanatos interrupted, "It would seem the prey outsmarted the huntsman. The Quarrymen are behind bars now and Jon Castaway sends his apologies."

They all looked at Haven, only Brooklyn and Angela understanding the depth of what she did, "That was all planned, wasn't it?" Angela queried.

"The sun was a surprise." Haven looked off, remembering that everything she told Jon was meant for her. Her intent was to say what she could to save herself and Brooklyn but she held a distinct misology for the words straight from her own mouth. She didn't deserve to hear it. Haven needed that guilt to keep moving forward but hearing that made her realize she's been stationary in that night ever since it happened. Brooklyn was impressed with her quick thinking, "Who told you about Jon?"

Haven came back from her thoughts but Angela answered for her, "I did, but I only told her that he was once on our side. She must have bluffed the rest."

Haven started to walk towards the ledge, catching Goliath's attention, "You seem anxious to look for the child." She stopped but couldn't meet his eyes, "He's…in a way, precious to me…"

Haven's face held this lonely tint but also a hue of relief. Brooklyn was about to her by her side to offer his back but Goliath called, "Then we will resume the search. Hudson, you come with me and Angela to check on Elisa. After, we will join the search. Brooklyn, you go with Broadway. And Lexington, go with Haven."

Haven hesitantly nodded, looking at Brooklyn who was looking back with just as much nervousness. He would have protested but Goliath was already taking off, "I will contact Matt and ask him to take the park while we search downtown. The rest of you take a section of the city and stick together. This storm is getting worse."

So Goliath was gone with Angela looking back at Haven with the same worry before taking off to keep up. Haven looked at Lexington who gave her an encouraging smile, "Don't worry. I'll help you."

She didn't feel any more comfortable about this as it was her understanding that when they were spying on her, they thought she only had problems gliding. Lexington started off giving her instructions as she watched Brooklyn get ready for takeoff. Broadway put his hand on Brooklyn's shoulder, "Lex will know how to help. She'll be fine."

"It's not that simple, I'm afraid." Brooklyn and Broadway took off. Lexington prepped her but all she could see was just how high up she was. She could look down now but she was never this high before. Nevertheless, she spread her wings, followed Lexington's example and soared over the clouds for the first time in her life.

The shower fell harder and the zephyrean night became one of icy blasts making it the worst possible night for gliding. But a child was out in it that needed their help so nothing would stop them. As the somber rain fell, it bode a new danger that was far out of the control of all.

* * *

(**A/N**) So now that fixing these chapters doesn't take up as much time (and hour and some change), I can fix them even though the semester just started. The others will be fixed VERY soon but I can be sure when the new chapter will be ready. If I can take an hour to work on it little by little each day, then we should be good. I'm trying to set up my schedule so I can do most of my homework on the weekend so during the few hours after I get home, I'll try to work on it. Thank you so much for being the awesome-sauce fans that keep me going.

Go to my deviantArt page to see the updated Haven. I gave her an earring, fixed the eyebrow problem, and made the wings a little larger. My sister's a budding animator and she drew the original but I upgraded it and changed quite a bit. I've never taken an art class to learn how to do this stuff so I'll ask for help from time to time but the more recent ones and some of the old ones are purely my work...A~nd then there's that one I just cheated on all together. The link is below, copy and paste, delete the space, and don't forget the dot-com. And enjoy.

xai16. deviantart

/gallery/33636029


	12. Chapter 12: The Malevolent Briana

_**Impress Me**_

**_Disclaimer_**_: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN. No copyright infringement intended. All rights to Gargoyles belong to their respective owners._

* * *

_**Chapter 12 – The Malevolent Briana**_

"_This is Breaking News; Hurricane Briana has finally reached New York, coming up from New Jersey into Mahattan, and is now a Category 4 storm. This storm is believed to dwarf Irene in comparison. Local hotspots and businesses have shut down until Briana has passed over and the New York transit was declared closed for the coming storm as of 12:00 pm two days ago. _

"_Most of New York has already been evacuated but for those who are unable to evacuate, the doors to the shelters will remain open for only a few more hours if the weather will allow it. If you do not make it to the shelters before that time, we advise all New York residents to stay inside until the storm has passed. If you can, find shelter on higher ground as flooding risks are at a whopping 87% due to the tunnels, subway systems, and natural depressions and faults and the prediction that the dykes will not hold. It is certain that Briana will devastate our great cities and that they will not return to normal overnight but the state's recovery teams are prepared for Mother Nature's worst. We will stay on the air for as long as we can to give you updates on Hurricane Briana. This is Joanne Sanchez reporting to you live from NY1."_

Winds raged with all the force of a murderous intent and yet neither malice nor animosity was harbored in this fatal storm. The sky was flooded and as it plunged to the earth, it stung all it encountered. Lightning shot here and there with a thunderous echo reverberating only moments after. At times it seemed that the thunder came before the lightning. It was the storm of the century, destroying everything in its wake but it would not stop the young gargoyles from her quest for the boy.

Only two hours ago did she and Lexington leap off the side of Castle Wyvern and head into Harlem. Haven, still new to the art of flight, was struggling to keep airborne but Lex stuck it out with her. Vision was near impossible and time and time again, they would be flung into various structures that made up the city by the unyielding gale. The wind was sucking the air from their lungs and the occasional debris would fly into them. The only thing that kept them going was the thought of leaving Kale out in this to fend for himself. He was a smart kid but he was still young and headstrong. The torrential shower reared hail that shot like bb's. If not for their scaled-hide, it might have pierce right through the gargoyles.

The thunder, rain, and gusts were deafening that there was scarcely any chance for anyone, much less Kale, to hear calling out to them. "…le…! KALE!"

Haven who had just been flung onto a rooftop craned her neck to see Lexington landing only a few feet away, "You okay?!"

"They both stood and walked to each other but even that was a struggle, "I think the storm has gotten too bad. Maybe we should find Goliath and call off the search until it dies down a little."

"And what about Kale? He can't survive in this." Haven protested. Lexington tried to dissuade her further, "I know you're worried. We all are, but you can't survive this storm either. None of us can. For all we know, Kale might have found a safe place to sit this out."

"I can't gamble on that! I'm not leaving the kid to die in this storm!" Haven got up and started towards the edge but Lexington grabbed her by the arm, "You can't beat these winds and what if you get hit by lightning?! What good will it do him if you're dead?!"

"I'd sooner die than make the same mistake again!" Haven leaped off the rooftop and glided awkwardly away, the storm making her more desperate. Lexington knew she was hell bent so, like Brooklyn, he decided it best to follow her. He instructed her how to glide better through the winds and to brace herself when the gusts came. For a while they fared well with only a few hitches until a more violent blast threw them into a radio tower. The metal beams bent and a loud clang echoed through the area from the impact. Lexington, lightest of the gargoyles, bounced off and was about to be blow away with the gust when Haven caught his wrist. But the wind stole him from her grip only moments later and spirited him away, out of reach and out of sight.

Haven recovered, shrugging off the pain in her lower back, and flew off in the direction Lexington was carried away in but in only a few moments, she was chucked right through a brick wall into an apartment building. Luckily, the residents had already been evacuated so there wasn't as much issue as there could have been. It was somewhat warmer in the room even with the gaping hole in the wall but this was no time to enjoy a fleeting comfort. She labored to her feet but could merely sustain a kneel as she strained towards the opening to get back outside.

It was almost familiar, the area, as if all it took was a different perspective to fully recognize. Flopping against the fire escape and hanging on for all she had. She saw the convenience store she and Kale robbed across the street. It was dark and boarded up but there was no mistaking it. Suddenly, the idea to follow the route back to the boxes drove her to move from wall to wall, not trying to risk the wind taking her somewhere else.

The down pour was so thick it was unfeasible to think one could search through it for an aimless gargoyle much less a lost boy. Yet somehow, by the grace of some deity on high, she found one. At least she was sure she did; all she could see – after getting hurled about and knocked onto the ground that was now flooded by four inches fair – was a pair of small, seemingly lifeless legs hanging out a box among many. Hope seized her features as she moved in closer to see if hope could be realized. In the box was a young boy, fighting for consciousness. "Kale!"

He was soaked to the bone, his fingers and ears half frozen and the rest of him hot and clammy despite the freezing weather. The boy struggled to open his eyes but all he could manage was a flutter. Haven took him into her grip and he grunted loudly alerting Haven to his pain. Haven finally noticed the blood that dried a crimson stain in his shirt, not yet washed away by the rain. Pulling the sleeve back on the right, she found a nasty gash scabbed over. She tested his lower arm but he groaned at the slightest touch. At this, she then perceived that his whole right arm was broken, "Oh Kale, what have you done to yourself?"

Kale just mumbled senseless words. She wasn't even sure if he even knew she was there, "Que está bien, Kale; I've got you. Just hang on for me. I'm gonna find you a hospital."

Haven's first thought was to make him a splint but just as she was coming out of the alleyway, a fierce gasp filled her lungs. Down the street at the pier, the dykes had fallen and an impressive surge of water was rushing right for them. Haven ran down the street like mad looking for anything that could give her a quick boost to higher ground since scaling a wall would take too long with Kale in her arms. Up ahead, there was a bus stop and a street light. Leaping on top of the bus stop and swinging from the lamp, she propelled herself onto the wall of a building. But when the wave came, she still proved too low and was washed away.

Haven used her tail and swam with all her might against the current to keep Kale's head out of the water as much as possible. She kept getting knocked back by trashcans, parking counters, bikes and the racks they're chained too, and anything else that couldn't withstand the force of the rush of water but she held onto Kale with a death grip. Finally, she caught hold of a second story window and clawed her way up to the third story. The rushing flood beat against her while in the water and the increasing wind whipped at her once out.

Once she managed to reach a window on the third floor, she smashed it in, not noticing the elderly couple inside. One of the men took up a bat and started beating Haven, "IT'S A GARGOYLE! GET OUT, CREATURE! GET OUT! YOU WILL NOT COME IN HERE!"

"Wait, please!" Haven protested, "STOP IT!" she gripped the bat and growled at the man. He backed off quick, frightened by Haven's glowing eyes. Too tired to even hold up the bat and quite sore from the beating, she dropped the bat and slumped against the window frame, "Please…help him."

Haven revealed the boy in her arm to the couple, his waist tight in her grip and his head resting limply against the crook of her neck, "Please…"

The other man could see her exhaustion and hastily took the child not sure how much longer she could hold onto him for with the wind beating up against her, "His name is Kale. I think arm is broken and he has a fever."

The man nodded, "Alright, we'll look after him." Haven's arm fell limp when Kale's weight was taken off of it. She let out a sigh then tried to come in when another strong gust blew against her, this time in the opposite direction. Haven was caught off guard and tried to grip the window pane, the wall, another window, anything but the water again. However many times she tried to grab hold of something in the few moments, she was still knocked against the current and washed away.

She was too tired to fight the surge and was struggling to stay above the surface but kept getting pushed under. She tried multiple times to climb out but the water seemed to have a clutch on her and was stubborn to relinquish it. From here, her only relief was a light pole that she managed to gain hold of. She held fast to it with what little strength she had left. To distract herself, she thought of how tall the average street light was and estimated 25 ft. The water level topped of at the tip of the pole where the overhang began. That was where Haven was gripping desperately, her feet, tail, and long, crimson hair flowing with the torrent freely. Haven wasn't sure how long she could hold on for, especially with large debris ramming into her occasionally, "Someone…Mother…help."

A little ways off, Briana's mighty breath was giving Brooklyn and Broadway a tough fight of their own. "They probably, went back to the castle. We can't meet up at the park like this."

Broadway was trying to convince Brooklyn to get out of the storm but Brooklyn understood Haven better than anyone else in the clan. He knew her to be so stubborn: the worst of storms wouldn't stop her. "You don't think…" he started while looking down at the rushing water.

Broadway looked too and felt the same concern but shook his head of the thought, "I'm sure she wouldn't be THAT foolish." Brooklyn knew she'd accept having her wings ripped off by Briana than leave Kale out in this storm. But he also knew that both he and Broadway couldn't take this beating for much longer, "Fine, we'll check the castle."

Just as they turned around, the wind they were fighting against snatched them up the moment they stopped resisting. They were luckily thrown onto a rooftop and not the water but Broadway was tossed against the edge. Barely hanging on, Brooklyn crawled strenuously to reach him and pull him back up. Grasping the cement rooftop, Broadway paused, "Hang on, you hear something?"

Brooklyn listened through the deafening roar of the wind, and he did hear a familiar sound. Just as he realized what it was, they saw Lexington hanging on for all it's worth to a billboard that was flying by them. They chased after him and the billboard until they caught hold of him just as he lost his grip. Once they were safe on the rooftop, Lexington was allowed to catch his breath. "You alright, Lex?"

Lexington took another moment before answering Broadway, "I'm fine, but I lost sight of Haven."

Brooklyn shot to attention but Broadway asked first, "What do you mean? Where is she?"

"The wind blew me away but she crashed into a radio tower then a building while trying to help me. I don't know what happened after that." Lexington affirmed. Brooklyn, not waiting for an invitation or an opposition. Broadway, unable to stop him, carried Lexington to safety while Brooklyn darted towards the nearest tower he knew of.

Once there, he found the bent metal from when someone crashed into it. From there, he could see the hole in the side of the building she crashed into and headed there, wind beating his wings in many other directions. Inside, the place was trashed and there was a small red puddle on the floor staining the carpet and the rubble. Brooklyn's stomach lurched and he gripped it tightly.

Coming out of the room, the alleyway was getting washed by the strong currents of the Hudson River, leveling off just a few inches shy of the third floor fire escape. There were no further leads so he climbed up to the roof and took off following the current blindly. It took him further into Harlem and he still found nothing. A tattered newspaper suddenly collided into his face throwing off his flight pattern. Brooklyn luckily evaded the water and seized a window bar. Removing the periodical and securing his claws in the brick, he saw a proverbial flash of crimson out the corner of his eye.

It was Haven, still clutching the light pole on the other side of the street for what was going on half an hour. He had just barely passed her, "HAVEN!"

Brooklyn called out to her many times but surmised that she was either too far away or too tired to hear him over the howl of the squall; it may have been both. Brooklyn fought tooth and nail against the blustery weather to get within reach before he called again, "HAVEN!"

This time, she heard him but she moved so sluggishly to turn her head towards the sound. Her eyelids were heavy and her mouth formed a weak smile. Brooklyn, holding onto the bars of another window (seemingly the style in these parts), stretched out the utmost length of his arm. Haven feebly reached back meeting his fingertips before the pain in her back throbbed and the last of her strength gave out. Haven was swept away by the current and Brooklyn didn't hesitate to jump in after her.

Both of them were at the mercy of the surf, whipping through the flooded streets of Manhattan like it was an irrigation system systematically moving through a maze of crops. It was a struggle to keep afloat but Brooklyn swam with everything he had to reach Haven whose limbs were victim to the tidal puppeteer. Brooklyn, close enough to her now, reached for her arm but a motorcycle swept him further down. He watched as she was swiped by the alley stream. He followed her to the next street over across an alley nearest to him but couldn't see her once over.

The undercurrent pulled him under at last ready to flail him about to drown him but Brooklyn would have none of it. His foot scrapped against the top of a bus so he dug his claws in and pulled himself down onto it, fighting the rush. That couldn't last long because he knew he had to come up for air sometime. Just ahead, he could hardly make out Haven's figure drifting under the surface towards him. He braced himself and held up one arm, snatching her ankle. He pulled her close and embraced her waist securely before he pushed up to the surface.

Popping out of the waves, he gasped for air but Haven didn't. The Hudson wasn't so kind as to let them stay afloat and pushed them back under. Realizing he wouldn't be able to simply climb out, he caught hold of the brick surrounding a window and broke into it. Brooklyn carefully swam in, trying not to scrape Haven against the glass shards. Swimming from room to room, he found the front door and kicked it as hard as he could muster, detaching it from its hinges. Into the hallway and up the stairs, his lungs about to give out, he finally burst out of the water six stairs from the door to the roof.

Brooklyn scooped up Haven's legs and carried her to the top, resting her on the floor, cold as it was, "Haven! HAVEN!"

She was unresponsive. Her skin was like ice. "No." Brooklyn shook her shoulders then cupped her cheeks and shook her head from left to right, "Come on, Haven, don't do this to me! Breath!"

There seemed to be no life left in her. Her orange skin was starting to bleach. Brooklyn thought hard back to when Angela stopped breathing and what Elisa did to save her. Pinching her nose, he placed his beak over her lips and breathed air into her. After four times of doing that, he pause only long enough to remember the chest compressions. He placed one hand overtop the other and made the short, rough presses into the center of her chest. Elisa counted three times so he did three as well before going back to her lips, this time giving five breaths, thinking them more important. After his second round of breaths, he became desperate with his compressions, "Come on! I don't even know what I'm doing here! I need you to breath!"

On the third round of breaths, between the second and third, he whispered a final plea, "Please…wake up."

Short of hope on the third, he breathed long and deep on the fourth. Haven twitched violently shocking Brooklyn away from her as she turned to the side and vomited most of the water that collected in her lungs and stomach out of her system. Coughing up the last of it, she collapsed on her side and panted. Brooklyn was so relieved that he took her into his arms and held her close, "Thank Oberon."

It was hard not to grip tightly but he knew she still needed air. Haven took a moment to recognize the voice, "Brookl…"

She was still too weak to lift her arms and her eyes were listless. Brooklyn noted as he released his grip to see that her stone-like skin was still frigid cold, "Come on, let's get you warm."

There was no point in going back downstairs for blankets so he decided to see what was on the roof. The only thing on that roof that provided sufficient shelter was a half-brick, half-wood, tool shed. Brooklyn lifted Haven into his arms and got her head to rest on his shoulder. Once on the roof, he wished he had enough strength to carry her to the five-story building three complexes down but with the wind and the rain whipping against them, there wasn't much chance of that so he entered the shed.

Inside, he found various supplies designated for the residents that evacuated that complex. There was a first aid kit, a toolbox, spare lights, batteries, and other comforts. It was as if the tenants were preparing for emergencies like this. There was only one spare blanket so he tore open the plastic and wrapped Haven in it. Sitting pretzel-style with Haven wrapped up in his lap, he moved to warm her back, brushing against her injury. Haven groaned at the pain, reminding Brooklyn of the red puddle. Looking at his hand, he found a small red stain.

He unwrapped Haven and placed her on her side to see the wound. It was a nasty gash with signs of bruising around it. He grabbed the kit and cleaned it the best he could. The ungodly sting from the alcohol wipes made Haven writhe and growl but once he had the laceration cleared up and began wrapping her waist, she relaxed exhausted.

"This should be gone by tomorrow night. Try to last that long." Brooklyn assured. Haven whispered softly as that was all she could manage at the time, "I…*gasp* found him."

Brooklyn paused then continued wrapping, felling it better not to comment. Haven kept on, "Eva will watch him."

Her words were spaced by semi-heavy breathes. Brooklyn finished and enveloped her in the blanket once more. In her slight delirium, she nuzzled her head into Brooklyn's neck to get warmer, "I hear…a drum…"

Brooklyn blushed violently and was sure she could hear his heart start to race a little but shirked it off as the developing fever talking. His body heat soaked through the sheet just as much as hers. He didn't know what to do about her fever so he just held her more closely.

As the night continued on, thunder roaring, lightening flashing, rain pouring, gusts whipping and floods rushing, all fell quiet in her ears as she lulled off to sleep. In her delirious visions, she played with her little Eva before she saw her sister take her first flight over the clouds.

* * *

(**A/N**) Here's another updated chapter for your viewing pleasure. For those of you who know me personally, I hope you got a laugh out of "Hurricane Briana". That will be our little inside joke. The Hurricane was the climax so everything should calm down considerably from here.

So the whole point in going back to fix the earlier chapters isn't just because I found them to be Excessively sappy: it's because I thought Haven was too crazy sounding and wishy-washy...AND I found them to be OVERLY-EXCESSIVELY sappy. So when I say crazy, I'm not talking about the hallucinations but her manner in handling this whole situation. She's a gargoyle that hates humans for what they did to her sister but she was immediately friendly with a child in a foreign country in a city with more humans than she's familiar with. That HAD to be fixed. Then she was hesitant only once when offered a chance to get rid of something she's hated for years but knew instantly why and got over it fast...NOT REALISTIC! If she somehow befriended a human, I'm sure even she wouldn't understand why or why she hesitated and would hesitate more until she was sure or her gut told her to. That said, she wouldn't immediately be chasing after this boy with strong desperation. She's still questioning herself and her own loyalties so she would hesitate often in chasing after him. But as time passes, her instincts would tell her she does care and the desperation as the stakes build would grow to the level it did. But I still wanted to give her a sense of dignity so she couldn't come off as crazy desperate, just give off enough of that desperate vibe to worry those around her: let the others and - in turn - the audience feel the sense of anxiousness.

Well, enough of the Writing Tips from the Serotinal Cricket. Thank you all and the next few chapters will be up to date soon so we can start on the newer chapters. Remember: if there is no upgraded disclaimer, it's not updated yet so a change in names and situation are not yet available. If you find anything and recognize it as a typo or flaw, please don't leave any comments about it. It will be addressed soon. However, do leave comments. I'd like to know from my old readers if they like the changes and from new readers if they like it period (though of course THIS deep in the story, I might have a solid guess on the latter).

Go to my deviantArt page to see the updated Haven. I gave her an earring, fixed the eyebrow problem, and made the wings a little larger. My sister's a budding animator and she drew the original but I upgraded it and changed quite a bit. I've never taken an art class to learn how to do this stuff so I'll ask for help from time to time but the more recent ones and some of the old ones are purely my work...A~nd then there's that one I just cheated on all together. The link is below, copy and paste, delete the space, and don't forget the dot-com. And enjoy.

xai16. deviantart

/gallery/33636029


	13. Chapter 13: Ice-packs & Old Ink

_**Impress Me**_

**_Disclaimer_**_: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN. No copyright infringement intended. All rights to Gargoyles belong to their respective owners._

* * *

_**Chapter 13 – Ice-packs & Old Ink**_

Heavy water descended from the umber of an obnubilated sky, still in its rote against stone and metal to draw out its symphony. The Malevolence of Briana was slowly passing and her flood gates were starting to close but only starting. The gale was failing slowly but raged still, enough to shake metal poles. With the ebb of another day, members of a clan who had taken shelter through the worst broke from hibernation, something one was not yet able to do.

Brooklyn broke from his stone slumber feeling refreshed but quickly realized he held a stone body, "Haven?"

No response; daring not to let go of her as her form as she was frozen in the shape of his arms, but for their kind not to rise immediately at sunset twilight was cause to worry a great deal. Not knowing much else he could do, he called to her once more but more frantic, "Haven!"

There suddenly came a slight rumble from the statue in his arms, and gargoyle feebly broke from her stone envelope. His heart still racing as she looked into his eyes shaking off whatever dream she had, "Estoy bien. Just trying to hold on for a bit longer."

"That terrified me, Haven." he sighed deeply. "Severa."

"Wha…" Brooklyn looked on confused, barely heard her as her voice was a little hoarse, "My name, mi nombre verdadero…is Severa; and it's high time I used it."

"Severa; it's pretty." Brooklyn couldn't restrain himself and held her tightly but Haven didn't dare resist as she could identify without his words. She could even feel his heart racing so she hugged back to his surprise, "I'm sorry I worried you."

He noted how weak her grasp was then suddenly felt her sob into him, "What's wrong?" She sniffled and held tight so he wouldn't have to see her cry again, "She released me."

He didn't even have to ask. Brooklyn felt the bandages against her back and still nervous from her slow 'yawn', opted to wait until she pulled herself together. Her chest felt light and her throat felt empty, then she realized just how long she had been holding onto him. Noticing her retreat, he still kept her near enough to unravel the bandages from her would. The wound was healed but it wasn't like gargoyles to scar anyway, which drew to question: why did Hav-Severa have a scar from a hot fireplace poker for years on her shoulder. Haven stood wobbly but braced herself against the shelves where batteries and tools were. She looked around, "Where are we?"

It was then evident to him that she didn't remember much of the previous night, how much of what she _did_ recall he couldn't be sure of, "We're in a tool shed on a roof. Do you remember what happened before that?"

"Only that I fell into the water…" she paused then gasped so slightly, "…and Kale…" Brooklyn stopped her right there, "Don't start off on that just yet. You need to rest a while longer and the storm hasn't…"

The metal roof finally came loose and the cold air filled the shed, "But not here." Brooklyn stood and helped Haven rest in the corner where it was warmer, covering her with the blanket. "There's a building across the alleyway. Stay here while I scope it out."

She cringed under the cover as if she would stay under it to keep warm. Opening the door to the shed, a strong gust smacked him in the face but he held his ground, turning back for just a moment before disappearing out into the storm.

Severa actually sat obediently under the blanket until she decided to have a look for herself. Her face stung in the bitter air but the wind wasn't nearly strong enough to really fling anyone about much anymore. The gargoyle shed the blanket, opened the shed, and made her way to the door leading down stairs. The sudden rush of blood blurred her vision a little but she figured it would pass. Before going in, she looked over the edge towards the flood. The water levels went down a little and the deadly current seemed much calmer. Going down the stairs and reaching the water, glassy but still in motion, she paused and checked the temperature; it was frigid but she leaped in anyway. Her body still ached and her tail was much drained but she pushed through the water. It made her back feel a whole heap better when she sat still. Upon reaching the window, she poked her head out enough to realize the current was still too strong for her right now. She went back the way she came and up the stairs. By then, her vision was back to normal. She was cold but now her senses felt very refreshed.

Swimming from there was definitely out so Severa stepped up to the edge to glide out. He hesitated, still uncomfortable about flight but remembered how courageous she was the night before when searching for Kale. It was perhaps the first ever flight she took on her own, and in the worst conditions. That past her she readied to take off but now she held for a different reason. Brooklyn went out of his way to help her. It was all still fuzzy but she remembered the water carrying her off and somehow from there, she ended up in that shed with Brooklyn. He was taking some while to scope out the other building so she went over to that ledge instead.

Leaping over the tight alleyway and onto the brick, she dug her claws in and started to climb. Nearing the top, the wind snatched her up one of her wings and the other soon after. Her grip wasn't near tight enough to maintain so she went tumbling down towards the low pool topping off a second story building. In another instant, she felt something grasping her wrist keeping her at a firm elevation, "You don't listen well, do you?"

Brooklyn pulled her up on the roof of the taller building, "I'm hard-headed by nature, and I don't like feeling helpless." she tried to sound as strong willed as possible but that's difficult when you're out of breath. Brooklyn went on, "So glad you didn't ditch me. I was beginning to think you didn't care."

Severa smiled at his sarcasm. Brooklyn sighed, "You want to see him that bad? You said so yourself; he's safe and…"

"But he's sick. I know I left him in good hands but I just worry. Force of habit, I guess." she knew she was burdening him and felt guilty for it. Brooklyn took a deep breath and let it out in one slightly elongated puff, "Where is he?"

It took a while for her to find the building since the storm affected her vision and orientation and things appeared different in the worst of it. Briana was still beating against them but Brooklyn was used to strong winds back at the origin of Castle Wyvern. The cliffs he used to live on provided more than enough squalls to train a young Gargoyle in the art of gliding but he helped the untrained gargoyle at his side get through since she didn't want to depend on him carrying her anymore. Eventually they found the building and the window where Severa beat in the glass, only now it was covered by something wooden. Reaching the window pane, he shoved at the wood and found that it was a table. Moving it aside and clearing broken glass from the floor to make room for Ha-Severa to climb in, Brooklyn saw no child, "You sure this is the place?"

"I'm s…" they both noticed an elderly man poke his head out from the back room but Severa recognized him as the one who attacked her. Naïve in thinking this time would be different, neither she nor Brooklyn who had no idea what to expect were prepared to react to his charge. The first swing of his bat went into Severa's chest knocking her off into the glass Brooklyn so carefully tried to avoid and the next went to Brooklyn's head but that split second the old man took to strike Severa first was more than enough to prime him for the next swing. He caught the bat as a radiance filled his eyes with a fierce ire. With his other hand, he hent the man's robe in his hand and lifted the man from the debris covered floor. In that dark room, looking into that luminous indignation made the man shake with such terror he'd barely had control over his primordial bowels. Severa, though covered in shards of glass all down her right backside and upper arm, leaped up to calm him, "Brooklyn, Don't!"

Granted, she wanted this on the man as much as he did but she understood better that this wasn't right. The more docile and sensible of the two elderly men peaked in then rushed out to help, "Please don't! He's stupid and impulsive and angry at the world but PLEASE let him down!"

Severa concurred, "Brooklyn!" The glow slowly faded as the man's feet steadily came back within contact of the ground. The man fell backwards and trembled tremendously. The other man rested his hands on his hips and shook his head, "When will you learn?"

Brooklyn stooped down to tend to Severa's tattered arm. Her chest hurt more after that blow but she was pushing past it. The man stooped down to help remove the glass. Brooklyn looked at him hesitantly but let the man continue. He used his robe to catch the blood and motioned for Brooklyn to bring water from the refrigerator since the sink wasn't working. He grabs some cup towels too while he's at it. Severa hissed as each shard was removed so the elderly man spoke to her to take her mind off it, "You were the one that came last night. I remember your pretty long hair. Are you here to see Kale?"

Severa nodded, clenching her teeth. Brooklyn came back and placed the wet cup towel over her arm. It was more soothing but the fibers getting stuck in the wounds and then being pulled out made the rubbing sting. The man continued, "He's not here anymore. A rescue copter came during a pause in the storm, I believe when the eye of Briana was overhead."

"Where is he?" Severa probed. "A hospital I suppose. They already had quite a few people and only had enough for two of us. Well the boy was too sick and I wasn't about to leave Hugo here and I knew he wouldn't leave me so we stayed behind together while they took the boy to some place safer." he finished just as the last wound was somewhat cleaned.

"Thank you, we'll check the hospitals." Brooklyn stated. The docile senior attempted to object, "Why don't you stay. It's still pretty nasty out there and the radio hasn't told us when it will die down. I think maybe the station is having problems."

Brooklyn remembered H-Severa colliding hard with the radio tower so he imagined that'd be the reason why. He also imagined that getting used to calling her Severa was going to be tough but worth it for a while since he was the only one that knew. The other man spoke up in objection, "Don't even consider it, Victor. I don't want to stomach these beast any longer than I have to."

"Will you for once quit being suspicious of everyone. This isn't 'Nam." The men started bickering as Brooklyn helped Se-Severa up. The docile man spoke, "Don't mind him, he's really pleasant after a few weeks around him."

"It's not that." Severa shook her head not bothering to imagine weeks around this vicious old codger, "Thank you so much for looking after him." Brooklyn helped her onto the window sill after he made it out, holding her hand for safe measure, "You sure you'll be fine?"

"I'm fine. Stop your fussing." she comforted. Brooklyn snickered at that. With that, they leaped out the window and glided off towards the nearest hospital Brooklyn knew of. The men looked on then Victor adverted, "They remind me of us when we were young."

"Don't start on that." Hugo terminated, "Those are primordial days. Long gone. I don't want to hear your counterfactual statements like 'if we did this' or 'if I had done that better' or 'if this law didn't pass'." Hugo remarked. Victor grinned, "But what if we did g…." Hugo covered his ears in a childlike fashion, "La la la la, we're not talking about this."

Brooklyn led them to the hospital around the corner and down the street. That place was flooded and people were on the roof with helicopters trying to get the patients out. Many of the other hospitals they came across near populated areas were like that. Eventually they got the idea to go down stealthily and listen in on where they might be headed. Many of them mentioned Glen Cove as a place still miraculously had power but they maxed out a few hours back. Thinking that maybe before they hit their accommodation limit, Kale was taken there. It was worth a shot so they went for it. When they finally got there, it took them hours but they carefully peaked in each window until they found Kale sitting up in a hospital bed talking to a woman with two other men. There was a solemn mood about the room. Severa recognized the female and one of the male's somewhat as the adults in Kale's photo, his parents.

* * *

(**A/N**) So to the readers who have made it this far before, her birth name is no longer Rida. I went back and renamed the others but then it hit me that - again - they were raised by a nun so the nun might just name them something relevant to her religion. So Eva, Jerico (formerly Juan/Juanito), Alonso (formerly Alejandro), and Severa (formerly Rida/Haven) were all named after Catholic recognized saints (Jerico moreso named after the bible character). I felt it was FAR less generic (and racist) than their original names and I regret nothing.

Speaking of names, it will probably be as weird to you to read her name like that as it is to me writing it and also trying to assimilate Brooklyn's trouble getting used to it. I kept getting the urge to write Haven the first time then Rida this time around and please don't question me on how I decided on such a generic name. It was so long ago back when I was cheesy and green and I don't want to ever remember how I came up with it. I'll let the naming of Haven slide since she was named by a 10yo and kids that age ARE cheesy when they come up with things. I know, I tutor a multitude of them.

Hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to get you an updated Chapter 14 today and a new chapter asap. Fingers crossed on Chapter 15 though. You are awesomenezz, my lovlyz!

Go to my deviantArt page to see the updated Severa. I gave her an earring, fixed the eyebrow problem, and made the wings a little larger. My sister's a budding animator and she drew the original but I upgraded it and changed quite a bit. I've never taken an art class to learn how to do this stuff so I'll ask for help from time to time but the more recent ones and some of the old ones are purely my work...A~nd then there's that one I just cheated on all together. The link is below, copy and paste, delete the space, and don't forget the dot-com. And enjoy.

xai16. deviantart

/gallery/33636029


	14. Chapter 14: Sins of the Mothers

_**Impress Me**_

_****__Disclaimer__: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN. No copyright infringement intended. All rights to Gargoyles belong to their respective owners._

* * *

_**Chapter 14 – Sins of the Mothers **_

_The gale still rough and water resonant throughout the room as it hit the window of the 4__th__ floor of Glen Cove Hospital. _

Kale opened his eyes and looked about his hospital room. He had no earthly idea on how he got there or why his arm hurt or why his head was pounding so much…or why the man his mother was embracing was in the room with him, holding the infant he hoped he'd never see again. The man left the room to call for whoever and in a short minute, a nurse, his dad, and his MOTHER, appeared through the doorway in that order. After the nurse gave the okay that Kale was in a visiting condition, his parents approached him, his father first.

The man gripped the child tightly, so worried that his son ran away and so relieved to have him back within arms' reach. Kale didn't hug back, he was too busy looking at his mother to really acknowledge his dad's embrace. His father introduced him to his mother, "Kale, this is your mother."

The woman reached out to hold the boy she had so longed to hold but Kale screamed at her, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Kale?!" his father Clyde was in shock, as was everyone in the room. Angel, the infant started to wale so Grey took him out of the room to calm him. Cielo, his mother, was taken aback but quickly recovered as he had every right to be angry at him, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?! WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?! WHAT ABOUT DAD?!"

Kale was in a fit of tears, "Why didn't you love me?" Cielo tried to defend herself, "I did love you, I still do."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY IN OUR FAMILY?! Why Did You Leave?!" Kale's face was a balled up mess. Cielo looked into Clyde's face for answers but he only nodded. So Cielo sat down at the end of his bed, "I'd like to tell you a story, about how you were born. Will you listen to it?"

Kale nodded hesitantly then looked to his mother as she recalled the sins of her past.

The school bells rang throughout the halls of Lyon High in Boston, Massachusetts. Within moments the halls were filled with students either on their ways to the buses or their afterschool activities. Gossip filled the halls and the ears of every interested passerby, "I hear that girl, Cielo, I think her last name was Perry, she's sleeping with Mr. Martinez. What a f***ing slut right?"

"That would explain why her grades are so perfect. I mean who gets an A+ in Psychology these days? Are you kidding me with that sh**?"

"Heard all her other grades are pathetic."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"I have my sources. Good thing she's pretty, otherwise she'd be getting straight F's."

"Mr. Martinez? But isn't he in his thirties?"

"Chick, are you blind, he doesn't look a day over 27. He's gotta be one of those graduates from Wheelock."

"No, I heard his birthday was last month. He just turned 30."

"Ew, isn't she a freshman?! B**** got issues."

"Um, if she's screwing someone over twice her age, shouldn't we call the police?"

"I ain't callin' them! They might ask my name or somethin'. I don't want nothin' to do with 'em. You know how many police patrol our neighborhood?"

"We'll somebody oughta do it. While the rest of us are studying hard, she's literally ridin' her way to easy street."

"B****, you ain't foolin' nobody. The last time you studied was when you thought you were pregnant. Lucky for you, those symptoms were just the effects of the morning-after pill."

"SHHH! I don't need the whole school knowing about that!"

"Whatever. It's not a secret."

Meanwhile, down the hall and around two corners, a young girl was sitting in a conference room with three other adults. The girl was of light, lemon-beige complexion and her mid-length, onyx hair was done up two French braids, one on either side of her head. She sat there staring at the edge of the table, following a gnat that had perched in front of her while her teacher prattled on, "Mrs. Perry, your daughter may be suffering from lack of motivation. I've gone over her work many times and, from what I can see, she's definitely capable of grasping Algebra. She has the equations down but it seems she just purposely fills in the wrong answer."

Then the next adult spoke up, this one a woman, "You may be onto something, Mr. Harris. Cielo does virtually the same thing in all of her classes excepting Psychology. If she would apply herself and study, she could pull a 3.7 GPA or higher easily."

"Cielo, you have something to say in this conversation?" her mother asked. The girl remained silent and turned to look at the wall. "I'm sorry about her. She's been like this ever since I remarried. My husband was actually against her coming here since she's so smart but I insisted. I know what she's capable of and so does she. These days, I find her sneaking out to go see friends but I can't imagine her having any the way she is."

"Mrs. Perry, there is another thing I've been meaning to ask you." the councilor continued, "There have been rumors circulating among the students that Cielo is seeing her Psychology teacher in private off school grounds. We've prepared for a thorough investigation but we need your permission."

"Ms. Jones, are you implying that my daughter is sleeping with an instructor to obtain her grades?" Mrs. Perry interrogated, "No ma'am. It's just that she and Mr. Martinez do appear rather close."

"Before you go branding my child as a whore, keep in mind that these are nothing but rumors shared between depraved teenagers who spend more time being jealous than studying to better themselves." her mother's tone took on a serious note, "I'll have you know that my daughter studies hard every night for that grade. Though I wish she'd study her other subjects as well, she earned that A. My child is smart enough to know better than to sleep with a teacher and…"

Mrs. Perry was interrupted by Cielo jumping from her seat and leaping for the trashcan. She began violently heaving up whatever she had for lunch as it fell into the bag lining the brown bin now unidentifiable. The adults in the room rushing to her side asked if she was okay. Others outside the room in the councilor's office peered in to witness the scene. Cielo was rushed to the nurse's office in a matter of minutes with the trashcan tight in her grip but the vomiting session continued for another fifteen minute before she could relax her abdomen. Soon, she was taken to the hospital where they ran tests on her, despite Cielo's objections. Mrs. Perry had her suspicions but she sat silently in the room with her daughter until the doctor finally came in to answer her question, "Congratulations, you're pregnant. You appear to be working on your fifth week."

When the doctor finally left, Cielo's mother was nothing short of livid. She raised her hand and slapped the girl clear in the face, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! You're only 15! Why are you pregnant?! Who is it, Cielo?!"

Cielo maintained her silence and her defiant scowl, but it only fueled her mother's rage, "Cielo Beatrice Destiny Perry, you better answer me right now! Who! Is! The Father!"

Cielo refused to utter a single syllable, making her mother snatch up her jaw in her tight grip to look her in the eyes. She just glared the woman down but her lips tightened. The woman shoved her grip out of her cheeks, frustrated by her muteness, "Fine, then here's how this will work. Either you tell me who the father is, or you get out of my house and never return."

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Cielo got up and walked out. Her mother had the right mind to stop her but her pride kept her from even calling out to her. Cielo didn't bother checking out and walked tall out of the hospital. No one saw or heard from her after that, until a tall man with hazelnut skin and espresso hair found her asleep on the sidewalk early one morning a month in a half later, "Cielo. Cielo! Wake up!"

Cielo opened her eyes to see those familiar blue ones staring into hers, but only for a few moments before she was wrapped tightly in his warm arms, "Thank god I found you."

"Clyde?" Cielo examined groggily, "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing. Why did you run away?" he took off his coat and gave it to her, ready to zip it up to keep the spring air out when he stopped, "Y-you're pregnant? W-…why didn't you come to me?"

"Because I knew that was the first place they'd look. I won't let them arrest you." He stopped her remark, "You think I care if I get arrested? If I was sentenced to life in prison right now…Cielo, we knew this wouldn't be easy when we started this, but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to go through it with you."

Cielo couldn't hold it in any longer. She let the rivers of tears flood down her cheeks, "I'm so scared. I don't want this. It's too much. I can't…*hic*…I can't do…" Mr. Martinez knew she was compromising her pride by breaking down in public so he gave Cielo his shoulder to muffle her sobs. He held her tightly in his arms, "I'm here. I can't expect you to come to terms with this easily. You're still not ready to handle it. I'll take care of everything. We'll get through this."

Clyde Martinez lifted her off the sidewalk and carried her to his car. He drove her to his sister's house in Connecticut until he could think of some place to go. After a few weeks, Clyde quit his job, gathered the last of his savings and set up a one way trip to Long Island as it seemed like the best place to hide; in a cesspool of people. He had their names changed, got a job at the loading docks, and set up a small apartment. He stayed by her side whenever she became scared. She made him promise to deny being the father until they were visually safe age-wise.

Seven months in, Cielo was at the laundromat when she felt a sharp pain, "AAARRGGHH!"

"Ma'am! Are you okay?" A random customer rushed over to her. Cielo braced herself against the dryer, "It's too soon!"

"What?" the woman didn't understand her but Cielo was panicked, "My water just broke!"

"Somebody call an ambulance! This girl's going in labor!" She took the woman's wrist and gave the woman her phone, "Call…Clyde…call him…Clyde…AAARGH!"

The clerks had Cielo lie down on some comforters until the paramedics came to rush her to the emergency room. Clyde rush over from the ship yard the moment he found out. By the time he got there, the baby was ready to crown. Clyde held her hand through the entire ordeal. With a few more pushes, Cielo brought a new baby boy into the world. The doctor took him away for a while to check for defects or ailments since the child came two months early. When the doctor came back, she held out the child and offered it to Cielo, "Aside from being underweight and rather small, it's a healthy baby boy."

It was love upon sight when Cielo held her baby boy for the very first time. Clyde forgot himself and asked Cielo, "What are we going to call him?"

Cielo looked on at the infant trying to cling to its mother's chest, "Kale Martinez, my Kale."

"Are you sure you're okay with that name?" Clyde asked as she kissed its head. He originally wanted to name the child Gary, or if it was a girl, Celty or Sylvia. He was so busy dispelling the unused first names that he almost forgot that she carelessly gave the child his last name in the falter of her good senses.

The physician motioned for Clyde to follow her into the hallway. Clyde followed her and shut the door behind him so as not to alert the exhausted, new mother of his son. The woman had a very serious look about her, "Mr. Martinez, I'm required to ask in situations such as this, are you the father of that child in there?"

Clyde did well not to show his distress but his heart was pounding so fast he was scarcely sure she could hear it. He controlled his breathing though, "No, not me. Ah, you're wondering about our conversation in there?"

"If you're not the father, what are you to her and where is the father, or her family." The nurse kept her tone but remained visually suspicious so Clyde used the story he'd been using to anyone who asked about Cielo's pregnancy, "I don't know myself. I first came across her on the street asking for food. Currently, I'm her unofficial guardian."

"That settles who you are, now about her parents…" Clyde had retold this story so many times that he could say it so naturally, he almost believed it, "I've tried asking her about her parents and the father is but she refuses to say anything. She won't even tell me her last name. Traumatizing memories, I guess."

He moved in closer to whisper to her, "Don't tell her but I've hired a private eye to find out where her family is. She doesn't want to see the police about it and I won't force her to go back but I want to see her family for myself. Personally, I think this all started between her and a close male family member but I can't draw any conclusions yet."

The doctor's suspicions were faltering from what he could see so he decided to finish off with the last of his story, "A few months ago, she asked me to help her look after it. I told her I didn't mind her living with me, I've always wanted a daughter, but I never thought she'd take me up on the offer. I thought a situation like this raise some eyebrows. I could take a paternity test if you like."

That last part was a gamble, and he prayed she didn't take the bait, "Alright, please follow me."

Clyde panicked inside and struggled to maintain his poker face as she led him into a room down the hall and proceeded with the test. When Clyde had his chance to finally hold the child, he kept in mind that he couldn't act like the father and held back as much as he could.

Four days later when Cielo and Kale were allowed to leave the hospital, the results came back, "Mr. Martinez…" Clyde stepped up to the doctor, "Yes…"

"Your results came back, and they read negative. I apologize if I offended you with my suspicions." Clyde withheld his sigh of relief, "No, it's okay. I understand you were just doing your job."

"If your prenatal physician isn't aware of the situation and has questions, this is my number to alleviate any further doubts." She gave him a card which he took and carefully packed in his wallet, "Thank you, and thank you for taking care of Cielo and Kale."

Once they were in the car and out of sight, Clyde slumped into the driver's seat, his heart pounding hard but steady. Cielo looked over at him, "You okay? What's wrong?"

"They had me take a paternity test and…" Cielo freaked, "Have they called the police yet?! They won't take Kale away, will they?! What about you?!" Clyde calmed her down, "Hey, shhshhshh. It's okay. Everything's okay. The test results came back negative."

"But how?!" Cielo quizzed eased but astonished and mystified, "You're the only one I've been with!"

Clyde took her hand in his, "I know. Kale is definitely mine but I have some ideas. Paternity tests come out negative 30% of the time. Another theory is a rare occurrence but not impossible; Kale could have a Chimera gene."

"What's that?" she inquired. "It's an extra genetic code that can drastically affect a parental test. You'd fail a maternity test if he does." Haven held her confusion and directed it at Kale but Clyde rubbed the infant's tiny hand assuredly, "Whatever the case, we lucked out." Clyde kissed her forehead then kissed that of Kale's, "I love you both."

The first few weeks were very stressful for both of them. Clyde took off as much time as he could to help Cielo with the baby and still be able to pay the bills but most of the time it fell to Cielo. Kale was not a quiet baby and Cielo often went days without sleep. She took him to a clinic and they found out what was wrong but they couldn't afford the medication to fix it, it was a few hundred dollars outside of their pay check. Cielo was pulling her hair out trying to figure out what each ear-piercing shrill meant so she could help the child and get some peace but nothing seemed to work. Once he was satisfied and stopped crying over one thing, he seemed to always find something else to cry about twenty minutes later.

One evening, Cielo was setting up the baby tub to give Kale a bath. She hadn't slept longer than six hours in the past four days since Clyde was pulling extra hours to afford the medication. Her head ached and she was relentlessly nauseous from bad take out, and between the phone ringing (mostly telemarketers) and Kale's wailing, she was ready and willing to jump out their five story apartment window screaming for it all to end. The fatigue was taking strong effect. She kept hearing the phone even when it was quiet, Kale even when he was napping – causing her to comfort him causing him to wake and cry more – and the neighbors banging against the wall telling her to keep her baby quiet. She kept seeing Clyde come through the door help with Kale then disappear. She'd forget what she was doing in the middle of doing it or a few minutes after. Every sound made her twitch with alarm and she couldn't separate obvious dream from reality; for instance, she was _**Convinced**_ that Super Mario Bros. was based strictly off the Korean War as she was far too tired to tell the huge difference.

It was nearing time when Clyde would be coming home but Cielo couldn't tell since her sense of time was off. She'd look at the clock over and over again as a natural reflex while waiting for him to come through the door, but 10:37pm looked the same as 3:28am or 1:43pm. When Clyde finally came through the door, she rushed to him, took him in her arms and flooded him with her crazed ranting which sounded roughly like mad-libs, "Clyde! The Poptarts came late and splashed Kale with onions and I was covered in juice from my thigh to my liver and your garage came by and told the table that a cake in time reflects nine and your cat called and told me to tell you a jittery fish believes anything, but an adaptable fish gives thought to his potatoes and.."

"Cielo, calm down. You're not making any sense at all." Clyde took her shoulders and tried to help her get a hold of herself but Cielo kept going, "But the cat towers are being held at the cashews but I escaped to the Blue Forest."

"Okay, you _**CLEARLY**_ need some rest. Where's Kale, it sounds like he's been more than a handful for you today." Clyde picked Cielo up and carried her to their room. Along the way, he heard water running and panicked. He quickly put Cielo down on the bed and ran into the bathroom to find Kale's head half submerged. Clyde reached in the tub and ripped the child from the water and began the infant CPR he studied up on. He was in a panic because he was forgetting what he studied and that only made him panic more. Once Kale started coughing after four minutes of frantic rescue puffs, Clyde darted for a phone and call an ambulance.

Kale was rushed to the emergency room where he was pumped free of the water. He was in critical condition but the medics got it under control. By a miracle, he was fine. Clyde was worried about Cielo and what the authorities might do. Clyde hated leaving Kale alone despite him being closely monitored but he had to get back to Cielo. On the way home, he imagined Cielo being put in front of a judge about to be sentenced for child negligence. If anything, he was the one who would belong behind bars since he brought this upon both of them. He hoped the judge would be lenient if she pled temporary insanity and he or she realized that she was in that state due to tending to Kale to the best of her abilities. He was the real adult in that whole situation and he let them both down.

Coming into the apartment, he found water flooding the bathroom and the hallway. He was in too much of a panic to realize the water from the tub was never shut off. He shut it off and pulled out every towel in the linen closet, even a few blankets, to soak up the mess on the carpet. Looking into the bedroom, Cielo was still asleep and despite his calls to her and shaking, she was practically comatose. He could easily imagine how much sleep she was getting with the phone ringing and the baby crying. He let her sleep since she wouldn't have been able to fully take in the situation in that sleep deprived state of mind.

While she slept, Clyde mopped up the mess in the bathroom and called his boss for a few days off due to the emergency before going to sleep next to Cielo. The next morning, he awoke but Cielo was still knocked out so he let her sleep more. He cleaned up the apartment, took the wet towels and blankets to the laundromat to dry them, and fixed a meal for himself. He called the hospital to check on Kale, he was doing fine. A little after 5pm, Cielo finally woke up refreshed and, above all, sane. Clyde walked in to check on her but stopped at the door when he saw her up, "Clyde…good morning…or is it afternoon?"

"It's about a quarter after 5pm." he explained, "You were asleep for about 18 hours." Cielo stretched and rubbed her eyes, "That doesn't sound right."

Cielo finally noticed how quiet it was in the house, "Is Kale asleep?" Clyde couldn't bring himself to tell her yet, "Yeah, I hired a babysitter so you could rest. I fixed you dinner."

"Thank you, but why aren't you at work? And who is this babysitter?" Cielo tried standing but became dizzy from the sudden elevation and plopped back down on the bed. Clyde came to her side and helped her get to the table, "Don't worry about that now. You haven't been taking care of yourself and I know you've been pushing yourself so I took a few days off."

Clyde sat her down in front of a plate of spaghetti and cheese broccoli which she ate whole-heartedly. Clyde sat there and watched her eat, trying to think of a way to tell her she nearly killed their son. Cielo looked up from her plate at last after finishing the meal and saw Clyde's troubled expression, "Clyde? What's wrong? You've been quiet this whole time."

Clyde paused for a long time before taking a deep, DEEP breath and letting it out, "Cielo, do you remember what happened last night?" Cielo thought for a long time then shook her head no so Clyde took an even deeper breath (if that's even possible) and continued, "Last night…you lost total control of your rationality…and…left Kale alone in the bathtub with the water running."

Cielo took a few moments to let the words process before losing it, "…oh my god…" she fell out of her chair dumbfounded, "Please GOD, tell me I didn't kill him…"

Clyde took her shoulders and looked her square in the eyes, "Kale's fine. He's in the hospital right now. Do you want to go see him?"

Cielo nodded yes with tears in her eye so he took her to the infirmary room he was in. They weren't allowed inside yet but could see him from the window. The sight and the thought of what she did filled her eyes with tears and made her sick to the stomach. Everything she had for dinner, back up all at once in the hallway trashcan. Nurses and a doctor came to her aid and found a chair for her to sit in but she refused to sit. She took one last look at Kale before she ran. Clyde chased her down the hall and took hold of her arm, "Wait! Where are you going?!"

"LET ME GO!" Cielo thrashed to escape his grasp but Clyde held firm and grabbed hold of her other arm, "It's not your fault! It was an accident!"

"I NEARLY KILLED HIM!" She pulled away from him but he brought her close and held tight. She started kicking him but he wouldn't let go, "It was an accident! He's fine now! Everything will be alright!"

"NO! HE'S NOT SAFE WITH ME! I RUIN EVERYTHING I TOUCH! LET ME GO! I MIGHT TRY TO KILL HIM AGAIN!" Clyde took her shoulders into his tight grip and shook her from hearing that, "Don't EVER let me hear you say that again! No one cares more about that child than you do!"

Cielo froze giving Clyde the false sense that she had calmed down. He was about to embrace her, ready to let her cry on his shoulder when she punched him clean in the nose. Letting her go as a reflex to cover up his nose and catch the blood, she took the chance to knee him in the groin, making him fall to the ground in pain. She took one last horrified look at him, "I…I can't do this anymore. Just tell him I'm dead when he's old enough."

Cielo bolted, not daring to look back or turn her head even in the slightest. Racing through the open automatic doors and into the sunset hours; that was the last he saw of her for a long, long time.

* * *

(**A/N**) I was worried if Clyde should be at Hospital during the labor. They might have found out that he was guilty of statutory rape and they're required to call the police in cases like that. I don't want to hear your morals about pedophiles and sex-with-the-under-aged and dating people ten-plus years older than you because I do believe that two people can legit be desperately in love with each other no matter how massive the age difference. As far as sex-with-the-under-aged, my age limit is 15 because there are some mature looking teenagers out there (and I REALLY don't believe anyone BUT a pedophile could find a 14yo or younger attractive no matter how mature they look; they're fresh out of middle school and as immature as it gets. Sophomore year seems to be the time when you cool down anyway). I don't know how real circumstances like this would go but I gave it my best so for all the critics out there I'M SORRY IT SOUNDED FAKE TO YOU!" You'll sleep through it, and if you don't, I'll sleep through it.

The thing with the Super Mario Bros. and the Korean War actually happened to me. I was having one of those nights where you keep waking up but you don't notice since everything you're dreaming about is a giant wtf and when you wake up, the visions, hallucinations, and delusions like the one I used don't go away. I didn't even see anything about the Korean War, heck, I know little to nothing about it anyway. Before you say anything, I don't drink or take drugs of any sort, not even medication (I'm a stubborn person when it comes to pills and prefer to ride out the ailment), and I went to sleep at a decent hour so I don't know why I have those dreams but I hate them more than nightmares. The rest was what I was experiencing when I stayed up 4 days straight without a nap or anything to do homework. As for her ravings, I couldn't recreate my mood or atmosphere for when I'm more asleep than awake and having one of those weird dreams so yeah, I went to an online Madlib so you guys can get a decent feel of the stuff I see when I'm in a sleep-deprived state of mind. I think I'll write a poem about the Blue Forest though, sounds pretty.

Not much needed to be done with this chapter, just updating the names and deleting an excess of unnecessary dialogue. Hope you enjoyed this chapter because the next one will FINALLY be the new chapter. That's right; we are DONE with updating so now I can finally work towards finishing this thing. No idea how long that will take but I'll do my best. Hang in there my lovelyz!

Go to my deviantArt page to see the updated Severa. I'm thinking about drawing out Kale and her family but that's still VERY negotiable. Well, the link is below, copy and paste, delete the space, and don't forget the dot-com. And as always, enjoy.

xai16. deviantart

/gallery/33636029


	15. Chapter 15: Baby Steps Learn to Leap

_**Impress Me**_

___****__Disclaimer__: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational, or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN. No copyright infringement intended. All rights to Gargoyles belong to their respective owners._

* * *

_**Chapter 15 – Baby Steps Learn To Leap**_

How could she? She left him in the bath tub and ran when she found out. Just because she was scared? Just because she didn't know what to do? His dad didn't run out. His dad didn't leave. But she left because she made one mistake. Because she was tired of him. Because she was scared. Then she found a new guy and started a new family. What was wrong with the one she had? What was so different? What made this guy so special? Why didn't she leave _**THAT**_ baby? Why wasn't she scared of them?

Kale had been listening to his mother try to make him understand but all it was doing was pissing him off. The only reason he didn't interrupt her and tell her to get out is because he had yet to hear why she did that to him. To his father. Grey got up to hold her shoulders. Why can't he learn to keep his hands to himself? He's the one that needed comforting, not her. He's the one that's stuck in this situation. Not that he'd want _**THIS **_guy to get anywhere near him. Why was he even there?

Why was his OWN dad holding _**THAT**_ baby instead of _**THIS**_ guy? Doesn't he know how bad that looks? Why wasn't he sitting next to him and comforting him? Why was he acknowledging _**THAT**_ brat by even touching him?

Cielo sat down for the sixth time in her long winded story, like she had to pee but decided to hold it by crossing her legs but then got up and had to pace the floor to hold it longer. When she sat down, Kale could tell how much she wanted to hold his hand but he hid it under the covers and even sat on it. It was pretty chilly in the room too so he tried to move his good arm under his back to soak up some heat but the other half was still getting the ventilation blowing straight on it. His head was hurting and his skin was sweaty, making the placement of the vent over his bed all the more freezing. Curling up in the thin blanket did nothing. He'd been sitting there wondering when someone would notice and getting more pissed as he thought about it. His mother continued, taking off after ditching him in the hospital as an infant. Grey finally took _**THAT**_ brat back and Clyde went back to standing by the window, maybe listening in, maybe not.

"I spent three years on the streets after that. It was…nightmarish. After about a year and a half, I found a church-run homeless shelter and after another year…well…I met Grey." She gripped the hand on her shoulder that lovingly tightened. "He was twenty and helped out at the church and noticed me coming every week over time. It started with casual conversations about the weather which wasn't always the best then he started slipping small treats in with my meal and one thing led to another."

She gave him a look that made him want to finally speak up which really made Kale mad but his head was spinning too much for him to yell at the guy, "Someone saw her collapse on the sidewalk and brought her to the hospital. I worked part time there as a desk clerk. You could imagine my surprise when I saw her. I almost didn't recognize her because I was so used to seeing her at the church. It's what made me finally offer to let her stay at my place. She wouldn't wash there though until I installed a shower, I didn't get why until she finally told me she had a kid somewhere."

Clyde over by the window looked back sideways when he heard so, as if this whole thing was uncomfortable but he sighed, knowing she felt just as much pain as she did. Cielo picked the story back up, "He helped me get a job at Marshals © so I could get a place of my own but both of us knew that was just the formalities talking. I stayed with him but…I didn't want to restart a family. I didn't deserve…I just couldn't. He never asked why…well he did but he didn't force me to answer. I could see it bothered him to I volunteered to see a therapist. It took me two years until I could finally tell him.

"Grey was always an understanding and patient person so we took it slow but after another year, I got pregnant again by accident. It took everything in me to let it…" Cielo's eyes drifted off into memory and she had an uncomfortable look about her, "…I didn't…I chose…not to abort it and regretted it the whole pregnancy. But we took parenting classes together so it calmed me a little. And when Angel finally came, I…I was so happy holding him…but…"

Kale listened close. THIS is what he'd been waiting to hear; why she could start a new family and not come back to the one she had, "I felt horrible…I didn't deserve Angel and I didn't deserve you, Kale. Not after what I'd done. I admit, I was scared – mortified actually – but you didn't deserve that. I wanted to see you but I didn't feel like you wanted to see me…no…that's a lie…I was scared to see you."

Kale couldn't stop tears from flooding his cheeks, he was so angry but all he could muster was a whimper, "Sacred of what? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, sweetheart. I was scared you hated me, scared for you to know I was alive, had been alive this whole time. I'd been watching you for a few months now and when Clyde called to tell me you ran away to find me, I panicked. I stopped being scared and went out every day to find you and…when I saw you outside my window three nights ago, I was…I didn't know what to do. I got scared again and…I felt like I shouldn't follow you when you ran. Oh, sweetheart…"

"Don't touch me." Cielo withdrew her reach, "Just leave me alone…" Clyde motioned for them to leave the room, knowing his kid better than any of them, "We'll be right outside, 'kay buddy?"

Kale wouldn't allow himself to sniffle or slip a sob, just rolled to face the wall and let the water and snot stream his scowl. He just sat there for however long when he heard something against glass to the other side of the room. After a second knocking noise, he turned over to see 'Haven' and Brooklyn looking in the window. Kale leapt out of bed which he quickly regretted as the brace on his upper arm and shoulder snagged against the side of the bed. This was the first time he really paid attention to his arm; a white brace was covering his right upper arm and shoulder. The sharp movement of it against him made him freeze in a cringe then creep more slowly across the room with pain in the grip or his left hand. It didn't feeling like he broke it but it DEFINITELY hurt to move it too much. He was able to lift his arm but the job of pushed at the window to open it was exerted on his left arm; but the window refused to budge when he noticed a latch in the middle at the top. He couldn't reach it and there was nothing to stand on in the room but while he was looking for something Severa knocked on the window for his attention so he'd see her pointing to the roof.

Poking his head out the door, he saw his mom and dad talking but Grey wasn't anywhere around. He slid out the room quietly and rounded the corner, checking for Grey but he didn't see him all the way to the elevator. Just as the doors opened Kale heard a loud, "HEY!"

Looking down the hall, Grey was holding _**THAT**_ kid and just rounded the corner. Kale jumped into the elevator and kept hitting the biggest number he saw, then any buttons he could find, then he finally realized there was a door closing button just as someone down the way he came was calling for him to hold the door. The elevator door closed but just before he went up, he heard Grey tell whoever missed the elevator to hold _**THAT**_ baby and his voice grow fainter while calling Kale's parents.

He quickly regretted hitting every button as he went down first. As soon as the door opened, another patient came in and remained quiet as the elevator went further down. The door opened again but no one got on so the doors closed again when Kale started getting paranoid and hit the button to close the doors. It went down further and when it opened, the other person got off just as he heard the other elevator open. No one was rushing out so he ran into the other elevator but this one was still going down. Still, anything was better than stopping at every floor. By the time he'd get to the roof, there'd be someone waiting for him at every floor. There was a male nurse in the elevator but he tried his best not to pant in front of him. The man still took notice, "Are you sure you should be out of bed?"

"I'm fine. I just want a few minutes out of that stupid room." Kale almost smiled at his quick genius moment because the nurse left him alone. The elevator stopped at the very first floor and when the man got off, Kale quickly hit the close-door button just as his dad was rounding the corner, "STOP THAT ELEVATOR!" the nurse didn't respond in time before the door closed. He hit the top floor button fast and paced the elevator floor waiting for it to one respond and two go faster. He thought about how if the elevator didn't go straight to the roof, he'd have to take the stairs and risk running into his parents. He'd have to come up with something quick if he was going to get away. There was a fire escape map showing where the stairs were – which was right down the hall going straight out of the elevator and instructions for how to get out of the elevator in case of an emergency.

When the doors opened to the top most floor, it wasn't the roof so Kale ran out and looked around for a place to hide and found a gurney with a person covered over the face with a cloth. Just as he situated himself, he saw his dad, Grey, and a nurse run down the hall and look in the elevator. The saw the other elevator going down and assumed her got off the one he was on and back onto the first to go down. He even heard the female nurse call him a smart kid as they all ran back to the stairs. Kale followed them out of sight and when he saw them go down, he went up.

The door to the roof was locked so he grabbed a fire extinguisher, which was _Quite_ difficult with one arm in a brace and the extinguisher weighing what he thought to be a metric ton. There was a searing pain throughout his arm as he raised it up and slammed it down on the latch. Along with a cracking in his shoulder, he could hear the clang alerting some people near the bottom of the stairs and looked over to see his mom pointing at him. He picked up the extinguisher again and threw it at the handle but missed so he did it one last time – the most he could further manage with the growing pain – and the door jerked open. Just to trip up his pursuers, he shoved the extinguisher with his foot onto the second flight going down which somewhat punctured the canister to make it spin uncontrolled.

On the roof was linked fencing that curved in, likely to prevent jumpers and just coming down from it was 'Haven' and Brooklyn. Kale didn't hesitate and ran to them, "You're here!"

Severa and Brooklyn were nearly knocked off balance when he leapt into them, an arm around each of them as best he could manage with the cast. The moment was short lived though, "We have to go now! Before they…"

A deafening shriek came from behind him, one of the female nurses, then another from his mother. Clyde didn't pause as he reached the top of the stairs and the male nurse was right behind him followed by Grey once his feet found the nerve to move. Severa took the forefront and signaled Brooklyn to take Kale to the corner where he could be better guarded. Severa mowed through Grey when the male nurse moved out the way. Clyde when straight for Brooklyn but was greatly outmatched. Brooklyn knocked him back just as he was reaching for Kale's arm. He got back up though and through a blow of his own, a tribute from years at the loading docks, "We're not trying to hurt the kid! Please just listen!"

"I'll go call the cops!" the female nurse went back inside with his mom but Cielo came back with the fire extinguisher while. Grey and the male nurse tackled Severa to the ground, "Get Off! We just wanted to talk!"

Cielo ran towards Brooklyn and sprayed what was left in the canister into Brooklyn's face. It wasn't much but it made Brooklyn close his eyes long enough for Clyde to sock him hard in the head to the left and Cielo hit him to the ground with the empty canister. Kale ran from Cielo reaching for him and dashed to help 'Haven', "GET OFF OF HER!"

He seized Grey by the hair and kicked him, something he'd been dying to do since he first saw him kiss his mom. He took hold of Kale, trying not to hurt him or jack his injured arm up further but continuing to weigh Severa down was the smarter course of action since the nurse couldn't do it one his own. She used her wings to shove the man away and separated Grey from Kale just as Brooklyn tripped Cielo and Clyde with his tail and joined up to with her, "They won't listen to us. We need to think of something before the cops get involved."

They all certainly heard sirens in the background. Severa backed up with Kale behind her urging Brooklyn to do the same, "I have an idea but it's very crazy and you _both_ have to trust me."

Severa grabbed Kale and ripped the links in the fence apart wide enough to shove the boy outside it. Cielo screamed and ran towards them but Clyde held her back with all the strength he had. Severa barked, "BACK OFF! NOW!"

She held Kale by his left wrist over the side of the building and the poor child was wriggling and crying from terror. They all slowly backed away towards the door, Cielo having to be pulled by both Clyde and Grey which in their minds would sustain the boy's life. She quickly pulled Kale back in and cradled him over her lap as he cried into her shoulder, "Shh, shh; I'm sorry. I'd never hurt you. I promise. I'll never do something that stupid again."

The adults surveyed this perplexing scene of a monster holding the child so tenderly after threatening to kill him so abruptly. She held his waist in one arm and his head in the other hand, feeling his fever against her. Brooklyn finally spoke up, "That was crazy…but effective. How you doing, Kale?"

Kale wiped his nose and gripped the hem of 'Haven's' midriff staring desperation towards them, "Take me with you. Please. I don't want to go with them."

"But isn't that your mom? From the picture?" Severa quizzed. Kale withdrew from looking her in the eye and focused on her bare shoulders intensely, "She's not my mom anymore."

Severa looked at Brooklyn who looked back at her. Then they looked at the woman whose eyes were filling with tears before turning back to Kale, Brooklyn speaking first, "We're happy you're safe. You gave the whole clan a scare, Severa the most."

"Who?" Brooklyn forgot Kale didn't know yet so she cleared it up, "I lied back when I said I didn't have a name but my real name is Severa. It was an old name I didn't want to use…or hear. Brought back too many memories. How is your arm?"

"You're not going to take me, are you?" Kale stated bluntly. Both Brooklyn and Severa looked away, leaving Kale to cry over his scowl, "I don't want to stay here. I want to come with you."

Severa sighed as she set Kale on his knees to look him in the eyes, "I'm sorry, Kale, but it isn't right for me to take you away from your family."

"They're not my family."

"Don't say that. When you have nothing, all you have left is familia. That's the woman who gave you life and that man raise you. You can't say that amounts to nothing."

"They lied to me."

"And you're going to let that stop you? They may have lied but how many lies have you told them when you thought it convenient? How much do you think you scared them when you ran away? They may have lied but they still love you."

"No they don't and I don't love them."

"Yes you do. If they died right now, you'd miss them too much."

A whole new layer of tears were falling over his cheeks now but Severa continued while taking his hands into hers, "Where I come from, we have a saying: 'La familia lo es todo'. It means family is everything. I lost my family, but you still have a chance to be with yours. Don't take that gift for granted."

"But…*sniffle*…I…"

"Shhhhh…" Severa pulled him in to hold him and sighed, "…this won't be easy for you. It's going to be hard and it will get scary at times, but you have to keep moving forward. They _Are_ your mama and your papi; they are family."

Kale hugged her neck tightly, reminding her of some things she did, "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel unwanted. I was not well in the mind and I can see that now."

She knew they were pushing their luck with the police on the way but she took Kale and held his head under her chin to calm him, "When I hatched, I poked my head out, then hid back in my shell when I saw a pretty lady in black robes."

Brooklyn noted how the adults had seemingly calmed down enough not to pounce them so he let down enough of his guard to hear this story. "Then I saw a scaly blue face peek in and tell me it was okay to come out but he scared me more. When I finally came out the lady told me her name was Hermana Ivelisse and that the blue thing that looked more like me was my brother, Alonso, and that he had hatched a few months before me. Then Alonso told me my name was Severa. I asked why I was Severa and he told me it was his idea. A few months later after I started calling Hermana Ivelisse Monja just like Alonso did, I asked again why I was Severa and why Alonso was Alonso. She said she named us after saints but she named me after a martyr. My name came from a young girl killed in the Roman Empire for being a Christian and that her remains are kept in Notre Dame in France. When my younger brother hatched, she named him after the city that fell to the Israelites and my little sister after Eve."

The story was calming him down but now the police were at the building's entrances. Severa took Kale's face into her palms and looked in his eyes, "You know what, you may look nothing like her, but you have the same spirit my little sister had. I know you can do this. And we'll always be around when you're in trouble."

Kale was a little more composed when he put up his smallest finger to both of them, "You have to pinky swear I'll see you guys again."

Brooklyn being more familiar with this custom took his finger despite hearing the police could be heard coming up the stairs and signaled Severa to do the same. She wrapped her furthest most claw around both of their fingers. When they came to the top and out onto the roof, Brooklyn and Severa dashed through the hole made in the fence and took off. Cielo and Clyde rushed to secure the child and Kale at this point didn't care who touched him because Grey was checking for injuries with the male nurse. Shots were fired at them but not many as they were out of range.

Severa looked back, uncertain of what would happen to Kale after this but felt a weight fall from her. Whatever his decision, she couldn't get any further involved, only wish him the best. It may have been the relief from stress, but she stop focusing on flight and fell but Brooklyn caught her and got her back into conscious gliding.

When they got back, only Bronx greeted them, slobbering all over them. None of the rest of the clan were there which jolted the memory that the others were still out looking for Kale and that they went off on their own without reporting in. Calling them all back was a little complicated and when they were all gathered at Wyvern castle courtyard, Goliath chewed them out. Still, overall, they were relieved to learn that Kale, Brooklyn, and Severa were alright. And it came as a small shock to hear why Brooklyn was calling 'Haven' Severa.

The rest of the night, however much was left, carried on rather calmly and the first thing Severa wanted to do was swim in the waterfall pond within the building. Angela came down to join Brooklyn in watching and share their experiences for better understanding of this unsociable enigma they were now calling Severa. After a few leaps into the air and an all-around relaxing swim, this unsociable young gargoyle joined Angela and Brooklyn next to the edge of the water and listened to more about themselves, solidifying her first friendship with other gargoyles.

* * *

(**A/N**) I'm not a very religious person. The reason Cielo is named that is because Haven was my name of the week so I tied it in with his missing mother but then later felt Heaven was too cheesy and since we were going with the Hispanic theme…you see where this is going? Severa and her siblings were raised in a holy abbey because when I think Central American Hispanic city, I think about the Catholic Church (don't start because I know you do too). Who better to think "what would Jesus do" when finding four abandoned eggs, than a young abbess.

As for Grey's volunteer location, the programs that provide the most outreach to the homeless are religious; predominantly Christian ones. Angel was just a play off Cielo's name but I guess you could tie it into Grey's religious beliefs too. And since Angel is a popular male name among Hispanics, I made Grey Hispanic (just like Clyde Martinez. maybe she has a preference for Hispanics or they're just drawn to her or maybe it's the name, idk). The only weird thing I can think of, aside from my weird way of arranging a plot, is that he's a Christian Hispanic instead of Catholic.

The religious ties in this story were not intentional. Still, I feel if you did something with good intentions, you should never have to apologize for it simply because one/multiple person(s) assumed the untrue and think they deserve such. I will not apologize for attempting to get people to love my work.

Also, looked at Glen Cove Hospital and noticed it only has four floors but I decided I wanted at least six to build suspense and a fence on the top because I think EVERY hospital should have one for suicide jumping prevention, preferably curved in like at a baseball field. Also, hate baseball, so don't get any ideas about me and baseball from the previous chapters, just diamond sports in general I don't like, including softball and kickball.

That said, hope you enjoyed it and will stop harping on me to post more. Till next chapter.

Go to my deviantArt page to see the updated Severa. I'm thinking about drawing out Kale and her family but that's still VERY negotiable. Well, the link is below, copy and paste, delete the space, and don't forget the dot-com. And as always, enjoy.

xai16. deviantart

/gallery/33636029


End file.
